The one and only battousai
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: Naruto is just a regular player like any other players in SAO. But one day he entered a mysterios cave that had never appeared there before. So he decide to went in to check out. Suddenly. the ground under him fall apart and he fall to the bottom of the cave. There he met a person that will teach him the lost art of sword. hlegend of the battousai had start from there. Narxlizxsug
1. Chapter 1: The born of battousai

In 2022, humanity finally has find a way to transfer the human's conscious to the virtual world. Sword Art Online- the first VRMMO game that the Argus corporation has created. The world takes place on a huge castle calls Aincrad. The castle itself consist of 100 floors, with bosses on each floor. To proceed to the next floor, the players must defeat the boss, as there is no other way to step up to the next floor. And like most RPG games, SAO implements a level-based system.  
All the people of Tokyo can't wait to the release of the game. Just like any other teenagers, Naruto Uzumaki is waiting with anticipation. He still regrets the day that he overslept the day the beta test was released. And in his place some person by the name of Kirigaya Kazuto was chosen. Naruto is currently reading the magazine that announce the day the game will officially be released.  
"Ahh, I am still frustrated about myself! How can I forget such important event such as beta tester release day!" muttered Naruto slamming his head rapidly at the table.  
Time skip  
2 weeks later  
Naruto finally bought the game and can't wait to play it. He immediately went to his room turn off all the lights then put the Nerve Gear on his head. Then press the start button and said.  
"Link start!"  
After doing some registration, he was send to the City of Beginning, where all the new players start. He look around and seeing there are a lot of new players as expect.  
"Well, I am finally here. The feeling is just amazing like in reality. I think I am gonna train myself to level up to a decent level first" said Naruto to himself then find a field with the wild boars on it. When he went there he already see two person there. One is older than the other. The older had spiky red hair with beginning gear like him. The other has black hair, but he seems has more experience than the other, as he was teaching the other to use a sword. They immediately turn to him once they notice his presence.  
"Hey, you are new too right?" asked the one with red hair.  
"Yeah. I was supposed to be a beta tester to 2 weeks ago, but I overslept. So here I am" answered Naruto. The black hair one blink in surprise then said.  
"Oh, so you are the person that overslept that day. And I was chosen because of that. My names is Kirito by the way"  
"And I am Klein. Nice to meet you" said the red hair person with a smirk and a thumps up.  
"I am Naruto. Nice to meet you guys too" said Naruto then he join the other two in killing the boars. After 10 minutes he level up. Then Kirito said he has some business to take care and leave them. Naruto also find grinding is bored so he decide to do some quest. After he has done all the newbie quests he had level up to Lv 7.  
Time skip  
2 days later  
Naruto has level up to Lv 10 after two days of grinding. Suddenly, he look to the far left and see there is a strange cave that had never appeared before. Naruto decide to inspect it so he began to move forward to the direction of the cave.  
In the cave  
When he went in there, the cave was dark and empty. Feeling more curios, Naruto decides to went even further. So he pick up the torch on the side of the cave and went in. Suddenly, the land under him begin to falling apart. Naruto widen his eyes trying trying to cling to the rock but can't.  
"Ahhhhh..."  
Naruto's scream was heard at the bottom of the cave  
At the bottom of the cave.  
Naruto is trying to stand up after the fall and rubbing his head.  
"Ouch, that was painful, thank god that I am in a game right now and not in reality" muttered Naruto rubbing his head. Suddenly, he saw a light from far above.  
"There is some one living here, in a place like this?" said Naruto surprised  
With that he went to the direction of the light. When he came near it he saw that the light came from a house. Curios, Naruto went inside then call out.  
"Is there anyone here?" shout Naruto. Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps come from the room. Then a person appeared.  
"Oh? I never expect any one to be able to find this place. That just means you has the luck of Devil, stranger" said the person that stand in front of Naruto now.  
"What do you mean? Why you said that being here is lucky?" asked Naruto not understand.  
"It's simple this place is a very rare place, that practically only 0,01% of players can find. This place is the place where I will teach you a new sword style , that is different from the other sword style in SAO" said the person than he take out a bottle of sake and begin to drink it.  
"New sword style? What is this style then? I knew in SAO there are swords, rapiers and axes" asked Naruto curiously.  
"Correct, I will teach you a sword style, but that just not any sword style. The style I will teach you is sheath sword style or battoujutsu. From this day you are my apprentice and a follower of Hiten Mitsurugi ryu. My name is Hiko Seijuro XIII by the way. What's your name my new apprentice?" asked Seijuro looking at his new student  
"I am Naruto. It will be my honor to be your apprentice Seijuro-sensei" answered Naruto smiling at Seijuro. Seijuro just smirk back at him. And so begin the rising legend of Battousai. 


	2. Chapter 2: Battousai & Beater

At the bottom of the mysterious cave

Naruto has become the apprentice to Hiko Seijuro XIII in learning the lost sword art, Hiten Mitsurugi ryu. It has been two week since he had start to practice the sheath sword style. In this two weeks, Naruto has manage to learn the basic of battoujutsu and some move that is not a battoujutsu technique but still apart of Hiten Mitsurugi ryu. He manages to learn three moves and some variations of them.  
First is Ryutsuisen. It's a move that requires to be higher than you opponent than the momentum of the fall to strengthen the two-handed sword swung that brings the blade on your opponents head or shoulder.  
It's variation- Ryutsuisen: Zan. The beginning in the same way as Ryutsuisen, the user positions if the sword as to initiate a downward stab to the head instead of a downward swing.  
Ryukansen. Most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to strength the sword swing, which is then aimed at either opponents back or the back of the neck.  
It's variations:  
Ryukansen: Tsumuji. This move is a direct attack rather than a counter, and involves a more forward direction of spinning, such as a drilling motion like torpedo.  
Ryukansen: Kogarashi. Involves a simple backhanded slash from a single turn to blast the foe away; unlike the original move it is not a full circling spin, and is meant to be a quick and possibly situational strike.  
Ryukansen: Arashi. It's a variation of a normal Ryukansen, this technique places the user in a full rolling somersault slash while attacking.  
And the last is Ryushosen. It's move that is meant to be the rising attack to strike the jaw from below. For additional power the user uses one's free arm to apply to the back of the blade and utilize a powerful upward jump during attack.  
Naruto is practicing the move again at the back of the garden. Suddenly, Hiko Seijuro come from the house and said.  
"I think that's enough for today. Also when do you plan to leave this place. To learn the rest of the style you need to level up"  
"Well, I will plan to go to the city of beginning today evening, sensei" said Naruto walking up to Seijuro.  
"Ok, then when you reach Lv 45 come back... Here this is a special teleport crystal that will allow only you to appear here" said Seijuro then he take out a purple crystal and give it to Naruto.  
"I thank you once again for teaching me this lost style" said Naruto bowing down.  
"Che, I teach this style to you cause you are the only one manage to come here" said Seijuro waving his hand dismissively and take a sip of the sake bottle that in his hand.  
"Still I am grateful to you" said Naruto look up at Seijuro.  
"Whatever. Just promise me to become number 1 in this world, that will be enough die repayment" said Seijuro with a smirk.  
"Then I promise you will become number 1 so that nobody can defeat me!" said Naruto bringing a fist up.  
"Well, you better go then"  
"Thanks you once again, sensei!"  
With that said Naruto use a crystal and teleport to the city of beginning.

At the square of City of Beginning  
Naruto has just appeared in the square of the City of Beginnings, he looks around and notice all players have gathered there. The players just ask each other what is going, why they suddenly appeared there. Suddenly, the sky darkened and a red panel appeared with a huge red writings. One person notice and shout to look there and everybody turn their attention to the red panel.  
"WARNING!" Muttered Naruto narrowing his eyes.  
Suddenly, a red smoke come out from the panel and formed a huge floating figure in a long cloak that hiding his face.  
"Attention players! Welcome to my world! My name is Kayaba Akihiko the creator of SAO. As of this moment I am the one that will control this world" said the cloak figure.  
The players began to panic and try to log out. But when they open the menu the log out button has disappeared.  
"I am sure you all have notice now that the log out button has disappeared from the main menu. But this is not an error... It's a part of SAO" continued Kayaba.  
Naruto just widen his eyes at hearing that. Just as he was about to ask what happen if the outside people were to remove the Nerve Gear, Kayaba has continued  
"If the outsider attempt to remove the Nerve Gear then the transmitter in Nerve Gear will automatically emit a powerful microwaves that will fry you brains"  
Some players began to panic and attempt to leave the square but they couldn't, as the invisible barrier has trap them in.  
"Also, if your health points reach zero then you will not be resurrect, but you will die for real, in the real life. The only way to escape is to clear the game, means to defeat all 100 bosses. Then after the defeat of the final boss you will all be released. As a present I want to give one thing. Please everybody now open your inventories"  
Everybody did just as he said. When they look in the inventory there is a mirror there. They took out the mirror and look at it. Immediately everybody image began to change, except Naruto, as he based the avatar on himself. Some girls were turn into guys. Then they look at each other disgustingly.  
"You all maybe wondered. Why, Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of SAO did this? It's simple because I've created this world and now I am on control of it. Good luck, players"  
After saying that he disappears. Then the chaos begin, as all players ask each other what they should do from now. Naruto leaves the square silently, the bang covering his eyes. He slowly moves to the location of the forest.

Forest. Wolfs field  
When Naruto arrives in the field the pack of wolfs begin to surround him. He just grip the handle of a katana, stand in a basic battoujutsu stance then charge forward at the same time unsheathing the katana. The slash was so fast that wolf could react in time dodge and was cut in half. Naruto look up at the pack of wolfs with an icy glaze and charge forward cut them all down in seconds.  
Not far from him, Kirito has watch as Naruto decapitated the pack of wolfs in mere seconds.  
"What's that style? I have never seen any move that fast before?" muttered Kirito watching as Naruto destroyed the rest of the pack.  
"That bastard Kayaba Akihiko dare to do such a thing as trap all the players in a death game! When I meet him next time I swear I cut him down in half" yelled Naruto frustrated. At that time, Kirito decide to approach him.  
"Hey, you are Naruto, right? What is the sword style that you are using? I have never seen any one use that style before!" said Kirito as he now standing in front of Naruto.  
Naruto look at him closely to inspect with narrow eyes then opened them and point his finger at Kirito.  
"You are Kirito right?" asked Naruto  
Kirito just nod his head.  
"You are curios about my sword style? Well it's a lost art of sword no wonder you haven't heard of it. The master, that teach me this style said that only 0,01% of player can learn this style by entering a mysterious cave, but the appearance time of the cave is so rare that practically no players can find it. This sword style is called a sheath sword style or battoujutsu" answered Naruto.  
"Woah! Then you must have the luck of a devil to find that cave!" exclaimed Kirito with wide eyes.  
"Well, guess I did have the luck of devil" said Naruto grinning while scratching the back of his head. Then Naruto turn to Kirito and ask.  
"'Ne, Kirito if your are the beta tester then you knew which mini boss to kill to get a good weapons, right?"  
"Well, I know some place. Did you need to get a new weapon?" answered Kirito then look at Naruto and ask.  
"Yeah, this beginner katana is not fit of my style at all" said Naruto looking displeased at his weapon.  
"Well not far from here there is White Fang, the boss of this forest. By killng him you have a chance to get the Harusame. But it's drop rates is pretty low. Though knowing you luck you probably can get it." said Kirito after thinking for a while.  
"Oh, thank you then I will head to here now!" said Naruto then just as he was about to leave, Kirito called out to him.  
"I will go with you. That boss is pretty tough for a mini boss after all"  
"Thanks for the help then"  
With that the two of them go to the location of White Fang.  
Scene change  
When Naruto and Kirito has arrive at the location they see a huge white wolf standing in front of them.  
"So this is White Fang? Pretty impressive" muttered Naruto looking up at the huge wolf.  
"Yeah. Well lets do it!" said Kirito.  
"Yeah"  
With that the two began to charge at White Fang. White Fang notice that there are intruders in his territory decide to command his minions to attack them. Kirito uses Slant and Vertical to kill off the minions, while Naruto is in battoujutsu stance then charge forward slash the minions in a flash. After a while, all minions were destroyed. White Fang decide to act and charge at them. Naruto seeing that decide to try out his new moves. Waiting for White Fang to charge at him, Naruto jump pass him then start to spin.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu- Ryukansen!"  
The attack has cut down the back of White Fang. White Fang roar in pain as its lost 2/5 HP. Kirito looks in awe, then decide to act he charge forward then using Horizontal to cut the White Fangs chest. Then use Uppercut, cause White Fang to fall on its back. It only have 4/5 HP.  
"Naruto! Don't go near him now. He is preparing to use Fury Claw now!" warned Kirito.  
Just as that was said White Fangs claw begin to glow red. Then he clawed the air and the traces of the claw flew into Naruto and Kirito. Kirito decide to hide behind the tree. But Naruto uses the branch to jump high in the air.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryutsuisen: Zan"  
With that he stab the White Fang in the head killing it. Kirito go to him to congratulate him.  
"Well done, you have manage to defeat him"  
"You help me as well, do thank you. Now lets see what I get".  
Naruto opens the inventory and see that he got two rare items. First is the Harusame blade. The second is the "Star deity cloak"(Hao Asakura cloak in dark blue color and the star at the back). Then he equip those two items in him.  
"Man, you luck really is the luck of devil. You manage to get both the Harusame and the Star deity cloak" said Kirito in jealousy. Naruto Judy smirking and show the victory sign.  
After that they decide to return to the town.

At the town  
There are several players gathered to discuss a strategy to defeat the first main boss. Naruto and Kirito decide to go near to listen what they have to say. The blue haired man with a decent gear decide to start the speech.  
"Alright, lets start the meeting! Thank every one who decide to come here today. My name is Diabel. I like to consider my job as a "Knight" At that the people at the meeting begin to laugh a bit. Then the laugh died down and Diabel continue.  
"Today, our party has found an entrance to the main boss room at the top if this tower" At this the atmosphere began to became heavier and more serious. Naruto just listening in silence with his arms crossed.  
"We need to defeat the boss to prove to everyone in the City of Beginnings, that this game can be cleared. We need to show the people that there is still hope in escaping this death game!" said Diabel trying to convince to players here.  
At this everyone began to murmur to themselves then they all nod their heads in agreement. One person begin to clap, then the other, after that every body begin to clap.  
With this, Diabel told everyone to split into groups and parties, making it easier to fight during boss battle. The people begin to party up. Then he feel a tap on his shoulder and turn to see that is Kirito.  
"Naruto, lets party with me. Only we two have left after all. Also add me to your friend list before I forget" said Kirito.  
Naruto looks behind them and see there is one more person in a cloak is sitting quitely behind them.  
"I think I just find our third member. But first invite me to the party"  
Kirito just send an invite to Naruto. Then he accept it. Naruto and Kirito walk to the cloak person, then Naruto ask.  
"You don't have a party right? Then just join us"  
The cloak person just nod. Then Kirito send an invite and the person accept. Naruto and Kirito look at the name and read  
"Asuna? That's the girls name!" muttered Kirito.  
"So how will be in the party benefiting the boss battle. That dude didn't explain anything" asked Naruto.  
"Well, the party is helpful in switching" answered Kirito. Naruto just put out the rule book and begin to read about switching. Then he heard a shout in the place of the meeting.  
"Hold on just a second! My name is Kibaou and I want to say some things before we engage the boss... Some of you need to apologies to the 2000 of the players that have died so far!"  
Naruto and Kirito just widen their eyes at hearing that information.  
"Are you referring to the beta testers, Kibaou-san?" asked Diabel.  
"Of course, I am. On the day this game has start the beta testers ditched us the beginners and took all the good hunting spots and special quests, so that only they could get stronger, while leaves us the beginners behind. So I demand that all beta testers share all their moneys and items with us" said Kibaou, then he look at Naruto in Star deity cloak and Harusame blade.  
"I am sure some one like him is a beta tester. So I demand that he share all the moneys and rare items that he have"  
Everybody began to look at Naruto. Suddenly, the temperature has drop, as they all feel a chill n their spine. Naruto just look at Kibaou with a gaze as cold as ice and said.  
"You said I am a beta tester? Do you have any proves? Or you just guess by looking at my gears? If you can't prove that I am a beta tester than shut your trap before I cut you to pieces on the arena"  
Then he look around at every body that look at him.  
"Does any one want say something to me? You are welcome to try, but I won't give you shit!"  
"You said that 2000 players had died. Are sure that they were all beginners and newbies? Are you sure that there weren't beta testers died from those 2000 players?" asked Naruto look down at Kibaou from he stairs above. Then he brought down the guidebook from the inventory and said to Kibaou.  
"In this guidebook, is every information need for beginners from sword skills to grinding fields. And sure the beta testers are the one that creat this guidebook for beginners, in helping them become stronger like any beta tester. So don't you dare blaming the beta testers for what they didn't do, you bastard!" With that said Naruto turn to leave the meeting. The murmurs begun, as they asking them self wherever that's was true or not. Kibaou just glared hardly at Naruto's back, but he suddenly, remembered the icy gaze just minutes ago decide to look aside. Kirito and the cloak person seeing Naruto leave decide to catch up to him.

Nighttime  
The music was playing and players were eating and drinking heartily. They were getting prepared for the boss battle that will happening in the morning. Kirito and Asuna left to find something to eat. Naruto currently walking in the street. Then suddenly, his stomach began to make a hungry sound, he look at his money in the menu and see that he only have a little bit. It's not enough to buy anything, so he look around and see a casino not far from where he stand. He decide to go in. With his luck, Naruto has win enough money to last a month. So he finds a ramen bar and order some food. Suddenly, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turn and see who it is.  
It was a huge bald dark skinned man with an axe laches at his back. Naruto decide to ask him what he want.  
"May I help you?"  
"No, not really. My name is Agil. I just want to say I want to thank you for the eye opening speech. The other players didn't know how much the beta testers were helping and contribute in complete the game"  
Naruto just turned to his ramen, that was brought to him then answered.  
"It's nothing really. That cactus head dare to accuse as a beta tester without a prove. Also he didn't know where his place is, so I just help him to find it" With that said Naruto begin to eat his ramen.  
"Still for not a beta tester, you have dare to provoke everyone. Are you that brave or foolish or you have something that make you so confident in your skill?" asked Agil and look from the corner of his eyes.  
Naruto just finished his bowl of ramen and prepare to leave the stand. Before leaving he looks at Agil from the corner of his eyes turn his head to back a little.  
"When the time come you will see it" With that said Naruto left the stand. Agil just look at his back curiously.

With Kirito and Asuna  
Kirito is currently crying for his wallet, as he brought Asuna to a bakery and said she could buy anything she want. He felt sorry for her when he saw he eating stale food last night.  
"That must taste good" said Kirito sarcastically while sitting down next to her. She took another bite, but has trouble in swallowing it. After she swallow it she answered.  
"I didn't join this game to eat good food"  
"I see... Here eat with this" said Kirito, as he brought the cream from his inventory.  
"What is this?"  
"A cream. Reward from the quest. Eating with this should make the food bearable now" said Kirito placed it on the bread and spread it. Then give to Asuna.  
Asuna try an experimental bite. And find that it was to delicious so she finished it in the blink of an eye. Kirito just smile softly at her. Then Naruto decide to appear.  
"Where've you been?" ask Kirito  
"Eating ramen just now" answered Naruto  
Kirito has a tick mark on his head. As when he and Asuna must eat plain bread. Naruto has the luxurious to eat ramen.  
"Oh, where did you get the money? I thought you had spent all your money on new equipment?"  
"Yes, that's true. However, as I had the luck of devil, I went to the casino and win the money that will be enough to last for a month" said Naruto smirking then show the victory sign  
"Curse your luck!"

Time skip. 6 A.M  
In the forest, Naruto, Kirito and Asuna decide to practicing the switching. Naruto use battoujutsu and cut down the monster in a flash. Then switching with Kirito. Kirito cut down the monsters with nearly equal speed, then switch with Asuna. Asuna use her rapier to destroy the monsters in a blink of an eye. The other players that was presence at the same field just look gobsmacking, as the trio took down the monsters at ridiculous speed, not leaving them anything.

Time skip. 9 A.M  
With the help of the switching, Naruto has level up to 15. He and the party is currently waiting for the others at the square. When everybody has gathered, they began to move to the direction of the boss room. When they have arrived, Diabel yells.  
"Lets go!"  
After that they opens the gate of the boss room. Everyone rushed into the room, preparing for battle. The group has split in three factions: attackers, defenders and tanks. And there are 7 groups out there.  
Group G consist of Naruto, Kirito and Asuna. They were one of the three groups of attackers. They are waiting patiently for the waiting of the boss.  
Suddenly, the room became bright. The clearing party was in a huge hall. Some minions has appeared with different kind of weapons. Then suddenly, they heard a roar at the end of the room, they turn to look at the direction of the roar. And was horrified as the Illfang, the Kobold Lord has made its presence known. Then more sentinels appeared around the boss to engage the clearing party. Naruto just look at the sentinels and charge forward, before any one can say anything.  
"Wait, Naruto!" yelled Kirito, as he watching Naruto charge forward. Then he and Asuna rush forward following Naruto.  
Naruto just running at great speed to the sentinels, his hand in battoujutsu position. When he is near them he immediately unsheathing the sword and cut down the Sentinel in a flash. Then another, then one more. By the time Kirito and Asuna had arrive, they have seen that all the sentinels were decapitate. The other parties fighting the minions just look at what happen with wide eyes. Even Diabel was surprised  
"How can he defeat the sentinels so quick? Also that sword style! I have never seen any one use that style before" muttered Diabel.  
Illfang looks at Naruto and decides that he is the most dangerous threat, so he ordered all the minions to focuse the attack on Naruto's group. Just as Diabel was to ordered the group F to assist them. Kirito and Asuna charge forward to destroyed them. Then only Illfang was left, he immediately charge at Naruto. Kirito seeing that tries to warn Naruto, but the boss was pretty quick. Naruto feels the boss presence at the back, turn around and side-step him then began to spin.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryukansen!"  
With that the strike has slash the back of Illfang, cause him to roar in pain. The other seeing the boss is in pain decide to charge forward to assist Naruto. In no time, the boss HP drop to the last bar.  
"Don't surround the boss!" warned Diabel. Illfang decide to use his area range effect to stun the six players that surround him. Then he swung the glowing blade at the six of them to sent them crashing at the walls. All of them has hit the red health zone, one hit and they are finished.  
"Get back!" ordered Diabel then he turn to the support party and said  
"Quick! Give them potions now"  
The support party immediately give them potions and ran to the back. After that their health has return to normal.  
Naruto is dodging the attack of Illfang, as the boss target mainly him. Kirito see that Naruto is panting heavily decide to take over  
"Switch with me Naruto!"  
Naruto did as he was told and fall to his knees panting heavily. The boss is now down to half of the last bar. Diabel seeing that decide to charge at the boss to gain the Last Attack. Suddenly, the boss brought out a new weapon. Kirito and Naruto widen their eyes, as that was not the weapon they expected.  
"It's not a talwar. But a nodachi!" said Kirito  
"Get back here! That's not the weapon we expected!" yelled Naruto at Diabel. Diabel just look back at his group and smirked.  
"That fool! He thinks we are preventing him to gain the LA!" yelled Kirito frustrated.  
Diabel charged at the boss with his best sword skill intend to gain the last hit. Illfang looks down and smirk then he activates his skill and jumps to the ceiling then bounces to the walls and rushing at Diabel cut him off guard. Diabel suddenly stopped at mid-air in surprised. His skill has faded. Illfang use that chance to slash at him then swing the nodachi sending Diabel to the ceiling. Diabel lost to the gravity and crashing downwards. Naruto and Kirito rushes to him to give him potions. But Diabel had refused.  
"It's too late for me. The potions can't help me heal from the damage deals by the boss. It's only a few seconds before I disappear" Then he turn to look at Kirito and said.  
"You're a beta tester too, right?"  
Kirito just widen his eyes  
"So you must know what I intend to do. Finish what I couldn't, and lead these people to defeat the boss and end this nightmare" Then he turn to Naruto  
"You are a very special player to achieve a sword style that has never seen before. I believe you two will be the savior of this world" Then he was shattered to blue polygon.  
Naruto just glare at the boss. And charge forward then jumping in mid-air, in front of the boss.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu- Ryushosen!" With the free hand he support the blade to make a upward jump attack to the jaw. The boss immediately was sent upwards. Kirito jump up to use Horizontal then Vetical to slash at the boss, cause him to crash to the ground. Then the boss stand up and begin to swing in a circle sending both Kirito and Naruto flying. Just as he was about to finish off Naruto and Kirito, Asuna has appeared in front of them to protect them. The boss begin to swing his nodachi at Asuna. She managed to dodge but barely, but her cloak was ripped off. Beneath the cloak is a beautiful chestnut-brown haired girl with brown eyes.  
'She is... beautiful' thought the two boys.  
Asuna closed the distance between the boss and use Linear to strike the boss. The other parties seeing that the boss has a very low health decide to charge all in to finished the boss off. Naruto decide to use Ryukansen: Kogarashi to blast the boss to Kirito.  
"Kirito! This is your chance finishes this bastard off!"  
Kirito just nod is head then charge forward. Kirito slashed from the back, through the sides, up the chest through the boss neck. Then he jumped back and away from the boss to prevent to frozen period from leaving him vulnerable, in case the boss is alive.  
The boss stood still for a minute. Every one looking at him prepare to contnue if the boss is still alive. Suddenly, the boss was shattered to pieces.  
"Congratulation! You have defeated Illfang the Kobold Lord!"  
Everyone begin to cheer at the defeat of the boss. They have finally manage to defeat the boss, they have cleared the first floor, which means the other floors can be cleared as well. They will go to the City of Beginnings and inform all the players there, that there is still hope in clearing this game. Then Naruto heard a shout behind.  
"WHY? WHY DID YOU LET DIABEL DIE?" The cheer suddenly ceased a little, then the people moved aside, to show Kibaou standing there with his arms crossed.  
"Letting him die? What do you mean?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.  
"Yeah! If you knew that the boss will brought out a nodachi, why didn't you warn us? Then Diabel wouldn't have died and none of us will be in this mess right now!" said Kibaou looking accuse at Naruto and Kirito.  
"Those two must be beta testers!" shout some one from the crowd  
"That's how they know the boss attacks pattern. They knew and they didn't tell us! There must be other beta testers out there! Come on come out!"  
Kirito is nervous. He knew if he didn't do something than all the beta testers will pay the consequence. Also every body is looking at each other with accused gaze. But the silence was interrupt by Naruto.  
"Beta tester? I am not a beta tester. But it's the second time you guys have accuse me about it. From here on now, I will declare myself as a Battousai, the one and only user of sheath sword style. If any one dare to accuse me again I will challenge you to a duel and cut you to pieces" With that said he turn to the direction of the second floor and opens the gate.  
The players began to murmurs to them selves again. But suddenly they were interrupt by a mocked laugh coming from Kirito.  
"A beta tester? I am not like those losers. Most of beta testers are just beginners that are newbies to the game. Even you guys are better than them. But I am not like them. I am the one that made it higher than any one else during the beta test. I know more than any one else information. There is no such person,except the GM, that can compare to me" said Kirito with a cocky smirk.  
Everybody just look at him in rage. Then begin to shout at him and pouting their fingers accusingly  
"That's way worse then a beta tester! You are cheating! A damn cheater"  
Then everyone began shouting 'cheater' and 'beta tester'. And the mix of nester was heard.  
"Beater? Yes from now on I am a beater so don't ever compare me to those newbies!" said Kirito then took out the Coat of midnight equip on himself and turn to leave to the direction of the second floor. Asuna looking at him worriedly and follow him. Before he entered the second floor, he turn to Asuna and said  
"If anyone invite you to the party, just accept. Also enter a good and dependable guild"  
With that he opens the gate to the second floor and leaving Asuna behind the door. Asuna just looks at the door for a while then turn back to the others.


	3. Chapter 3: Pk hunter Hitokiri Battousai

It had been 6 months since the incident at the first floor, in the boss room. After he left, Naruto began to heard a rumor about one more solo player like him. The people called him Beater. When they began to discuss that person, they all had a disgust look on their face. Naruto deduced that Beater was Kirito, as he wanted to protect the dignity of other beta testers and so using himself as a shield. Naruto, during past time, has reach Lv 42. He had manage to find the rest of Star deity equipment( the rest of Asakura Hao stuff, like earings, boots and gloves)and a new weapon. The new weapon is called Shibien(Samurai Deeper Kyo, Sasuke's sword) by defeating the event boss on the 40th floor, Kirin. That boss was pretty tough, as it nearly managed to kill him, but with the mastery of Hiten Mitsurugi ryu he still managed to deafeat it. Then he heard the rumors that some players decide to creat the PK guild, as they enjoy killing the others. But in SAO, if you kill a player, then he will be dead for real. So right now Naruto has return to the 11th floor to find some information on them.

APRIL 2023  
FLOOR 11: Dugeon  
Naruto is heading to the Dungeon, to see if there is some item that can help him with seeking information. Suddenly, he looked inside and saw that there were 5 people surround by the monsters and their HP is in the yellow zone. Just as he was about to act, he suddenly saw a black blurred that appeared before the other five and decapitate the monsters with ease. The person has a black hair and in a Coat of midnight with the sword sheath behind his back. Naruto immediately recognize him as Kirito, the self-proclaim Beater. The 5 people that was saved are bowing their haired and thank Kirito rapidly. Kirito just scratch his head embarrassed at the praise. In that moment, Naruti decide to show himself.  
"It has been a while, Kirito" said a voice behind Kirito. Kirito turned and looked in surprise as he saw Naruto in his full Star deity equipment.  
"Naruto? What are you doing here?"  
Naruto came near Kirito and stood before him.  
"I am here to find some information. Maybe you know something about it?"  
"What information are you trying to find?" asked Kirito  
"I currently seeking information on the PK guilds. So far I couldn't find anything. But maybe you heard something about it"  
"PK guild? They are dangerous you know! Why do you suddenly decide to seek them?"  
Naruto looks up at Kirito with a serious face and said.  
"I plan to destroy every guilds, every members that proceeding PK"  
Kirito just widen his eyes at the declaration.  
"You-you will hunt down the PK guild? But that will make you a killer as well!"  
"If I didn't hunt them down, then the rest of none-PK players will pay the consequence. I can't let those bastard that enjoy killing to harm the innocent players"  
"Well, if that was you decide, then be careful"  
"Don't worry I will"  
Then suddenly, the girl from the party went to then and said.  
"Ano, if you two don't mind. Can you come to our guild to celebrate? We want to thank Kirito-san for saving us"  
Kirito looks at Naruto, waiting for his answer. Naruto just sigh then nod his head. With that they return to the town

FLOOR 11: Taft  
Everyone has stand up and holding a glass of drink to cheer.  
"We are here to cheer for Kirito-san, the man who saved us! Cheers!" said Ducker and everyone begin to cheer.  
"Its nothing really" said Kirito sweatdroping.  
Then Keita turn to Naruto and ask.  
"Excuse me, but who are you. You haven't introduce yourself"  
Naruto just blink then punching his head and bow in apologize.  
"Excuse me for my rudeness. I am Naruto, a friend of Kirito!"  
"Nice to meet you Naruto-san!" said Sachi greet him with a smile.  
"It's a pleasure to me too"  
Then Keita decide to go near Kirito and ask him quitely.  
"Kirito-san, I know this is rude. But what level are you?"  
Kirito just look sideways then answered  
"Level 20 or something"  
Naruto hearing that just narrow his eyes at that.  
Keita then praise him that though his level is approximately like them but he is a solo player. Kirito just said there is nothing proud to praise the solo players as they only targeted isolated enemies. Then Keita propose him to join their guild. Sachi also propose Naruto to join them. But Naruto decide to decline, as he still has unfinished business. But said that he will stick with them for a while. Then he looks at Kirito, waiting for his answer. After thinking for a while, Kirito decide to join them. Then Naruto excuse himself, said he need to check something and left the Taft.  
"What's with your friend Kirito? He is so cold" asked Keita turning to Kirito.  
Kirito just looks at Keita and said.  
"Don't mind him, he maybe acting cold, but he is a good person"  
"Is he also a solo player like you?" asked Sachi  
"I think so. But his skill in sword is surpassing mine. That's for sure... If you don't mind I am going to check him"  
"Ok"  
At the river  
Naruto is standing near the river looking at full moon. Suddenly, he heard a footsteps behind him, turn around and see Kirito is coming near him. Naruto turned to him and ask.  
"Why do you decide to lie about your level? Are you afraid that they will recognize you as a beater, if you expose your true level?"  
Kirito just looks aside  
"Then why did you join them? Are you trying to get rid of the loneliness that you are feeling right now?"  
Kirito turn to Naruto and ask.  
"What about you? Do you really prepared to end to lives of those PK players? Can you really kill a person? Knowing he or she will not be revive?"  
Naruto harden his eyes and look at Kirito then answered.  
"I know its hard to kill off a person in SAO, knowing that he or she couldn't be revive. But I can not bare to see those hundreds kill off the lives of thousand players. I will kill my heart to do what is necessary"  
With that Naruto turn to live. Kirito just looks at him in sympathy.  
"You are a really kind person deep inside, Naruto. You prepared to sacrifice your own heart to save thousands of players"

Time skip  
JUNE,12 2023. FLOOR 27: Dungeon  
Kirito and the rest of the Moonlit Black Cats guild are currently in the Dugeon, they are hunting for the treasure box.  
They walk for a while, then stop at one of the wall. Ducker press his hand on the specific place on the wall and the door has appeared. Kirito looks surprised that there was a hidden room there. He felt the bad feeling coming from the room. Ducker opens the door and at the end of the room the treasure chest was presence there. They immediately rush in to open the chest. Kirito tried to stop them but they didn't listen. Suddenly, the room begin to glow red, the monsters begin to entered the room. The door began to close off, but before it managed to close completely, a shadow has jump in the room. That shadow was none other than Naruto. He ran to the party and ordered.  
"Everybody stand back behind me and Kirito! Don't charge in just try stay as close to us, as possible!"  
Kirito looks surprised that Naruto is here but also glad.  
"What are you doing here, Naruto? I thought you have left already!"  
"I've just decide to left but I have heard that the yellow hair dude from you party has found a hidden room with a treasure chest. I immediately deduced that, that as a trap prepare for greedy players with no knowledge"  
With that said Naruto and Kirito charge forward to cut down he monsters. Naruto using the basic of battoujutsu to cut down the monster in a blink of an eye. Kirito also used his sword skill to quickly decapitate them. The party just look at the two in awe, as they destroyed monsters before they can strike. Suddenly, one stone soldier manage to sneak up on Sachi and is preparing to strike her from behind. Kirito widen his eyes trying to reach her but he knew he won't make it. Sachi closing her eyes thinking that was her end.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryukansen: Kogarashi!"  
She head that and looks up and seeing Naruto standing before her, the stone soldier was blast to the end of the room.  
Naruto kneel down at her and ask.  
"Are you alright?"  
Sachi just nod her head, as she is still staring at Naruto. Naruto stand up and said  
"Good now go to Kirito, while I finished off this mess"  
Sachi just nod and went to Kirito. Kirito immediately ask if she was okay. Sachi said, she was fine. After that Naruto alone has destroyed all the monsters, while Kirito is protecting Sachi and the others.

Town of beginnings  
The Moonlit Black Cats members are thanking Naruto and Kirito for saving their lives once more. At that moment, Kirito decide to tell them his true level and said that he will lave the guild. Just as Naruto decide to leave Sachi, has run up to him and shout at him to wait. Naruto turn back and see Sachi is panting on her hands on her kness.  
"Wait, Naruto-san. You saved my life so I want give you something return. Please close your eyes"  
Naruto just looks at her for a while, than shruggs his shoulders and do as he was told. Sachi blushed a bit at what she was about to do. But gathered the courage and lean forward and kiss Naruto on the cheek. Naruto feels some thing wet touching his cheek, so he opens his eyes. Sachi leans back and smile at him.  
"You and Kirito can return to our guild any time you want. It doesn't matter that you are a solo player, if you want you can return and we will welcome you with open hands"  
Naruto looks surprised then smiling softly at her and said.  
"I guess I will return here someday"  
With that he turn to leave and waving his hand as he walk way.

Time skip  
February, 9 2024  
FLOOR 43: City  
Naruto is sitting at the bar, drinking some drink. Then he heard some people has discus that the PK guild Titan Hands are gathering members at the Mist Forest at the 43 Floor. They are planning to ambush the regular guild call Silver Flags. Naruto after hearing that decide to leave.

Time skip February 11 2024  
Mist Forest  
The PK guild Titan Hands is a pretty large guild. Approximately around 50 players has gathered at the Mist Forest today. Though the leader Rosalia is absence. Just as they about to start the meeting they saw a shadow is coming from the mist. They all turn to to see who it is. The shadow has steps out from the mist to reveal Naruto standing there looking at them with cold eyes.  
"Hey dude, if you want to live I recommend get out of here AQAP" said one member. Naruto just looking at them with the same cold eyes.  
"Hey, are you deaf? We said that get out of here, you small fry. Before we rethinking!"  
Naruto decide to talk for the first time  
"I order you to disband this guild at once or else I won't hesitate to destroy you all'l  
The guild members hearing that began to laugh mockingly.  
"Oh? And you think you can really take all of us on? You are alone now and there are 50 of us now! You are dead already as you are standing"  
Naruto ignored the mock and repeat the demand.  
"I repeat once again. Disband this guild at once. Or I will destroy all of you, no exception" said Naruto his eyes taking a dangerous gleam.  
"Fuck you! Who do you think you are to order us around! Guys, lets teach this punk a lesson!"  
With that about 20 players began to charge in. Naruto run forward intercept the two in front of him. He was in the battoujutsu stance. When the two enemy was about to strike Naruto. Naruto unsheathing his sword at great speed and cut down the two in front of him in half. Those two just widen their eyes, their mouthed gasping then they shattered in a blue polygon. Naruto's arrow above his head turn red, the sign that he just kill. The rest seeing their two comrades has fallen, and charging all at once in rage. Naruto moves very fast for them and dodging their strike with ease, as the enemy's level is 30 at max. Naruto use Ryukansen: Kogarashi to send them flying like birds. Then jump up to use Ryukansen: Arashi. Some fools thought they could took the advantage in mid-air, and throw the swords at him. Naruto use Ryutsuisen to deflect all the blades. Then when he land at the ground he dash forward with blurred speed and cut down one after another with basic battoujutsu slash. Then only one was left alive, he was shaking badly. Suddenly, his eyes widen as it struck him like a lightning then he stuttered.  
"T-those m-moves! T-the o-only one t-that use t-that sword s-style is B-Battousai"  
Naruto just turn to him then looking down at him and said.  
"You've finally managed to recognize me. For that I will spare you. But you must swore on your life that you will never PK ever again"  
The survivor just nod his head then swore on his life that he won't do something like that. Then Naruto turn to leave.  
Time skip  
FLOOR 44: Restaurant  
The survivor has return to the city and began to tell everybody, what happened at the Mist Forest. They people began to scared of Naruto as he is killing the players. After that incident people began to call him Hitokiri Battousai. Kirito siting at the restaurant hearing that just sigh and look up at the ceiling and muttered.  
"So you have began to make your move Naruto"


	4. Chapter 4: Beast Tamer

February, 23 2024

FLOOR 1: Mysterious Cave. Hiko Seijuro house

After the incident in the Mist Forest, Naruto has closed himself

and focused everything in mastering Hiten Mitsurugi ryu. Kirito

has send him some messages but he never wrote back. His

mind is still remembered those PK players scream and the

sound of glass shattering on the ground. He knowing that he

is not wrong. But killing a person in SAO, knowing that the

person will never be revive will still do brain damage to a

person. Even though in the game, Naruto still need to sleep

as he has got used to do that. But every he closes his eyes he

see all the people that has killed by him. Now Naruto has

returned to the mysterious cave to learn the rest of moves of

Hiten Mitsurugi ryu.

He is currently trying to perform the new technique, that Hiko

Seijuro has taught the day before. The technique is an

advance battoujutsu called Soryusen. At first glance

seemingly a simple battoujutsu strike. Soryusen is the first of

Hiten Mitsurugi ryu's two-step battoujutsu moves. After the

first strike with the quickened sword, the user wields the

empty sheath along the same path as blunt weapon. After the

sword strike lands, the sheath strike deliver a pulverizing bow

capable of crush bone and shattering wood, but if the sword

strike miss then the sheath strike can acts like powerful

insurance, preventing an opponents attacks and delivering

blow when it least expected. Naruto continue to practicing the

technique and Hiko Seijuro just watching him with cross

hands lean his body at the wall.

Time skip. May, 10 2024

FLOOR: 42

It's has been 3 month since Naruto has complete his training

of mastery Hiten Mitsurugi. He has learned all the technique,

except the Kuzuryusen, the most powerful techniques of the

school and the secret art Amakakeru ryu no hirameki, which is

force the user to be in life and dead situation to forcefully

activate it. Hiko Seijuro has said that Naruto didn't ready to

learn those techniques, because there was doubt and the fear

of death to prevent him from becoming a true successor of

Hiten Mitsurugi ryu. During past time, he travel to practically

all the floors. Training, treasure hunting, killing PK players

from Laughing Coffin. But one thing he notice is wherever he

is in place where there were people, they always looking at

him with a scrared face and try to cross path with him. That

action practically proves that they think he was some

heartless demon that can only killing people without remorse.

Naruto has reach Lv 80. Hiko Seijuro told him to complete the

Hiten Mitsurugi ryu, he need to threw away his doubt and the

fear of death. But that's easier said than done, as Naruto was

not a trained soldier, so the fear of death will always be in him.

So Seijuro advised him just think about some people that he

held dear, that he want to protect with his life, then the feeling

of death will be overcome. But no matter what he do the doubt

of his actions and the fear of death still pursuit him.

After a while of spending time in a dungeon, Naruto decide to

return to floor 35, as he heard a rumour of a beast tamer

there. Naruto has never met one so he is curios

FLOOR 35

Forest of wandering

One short girl with her hair in two pig tails wearing a red outfit

was surround by the pack of Drunk Apes. Above her there is a

blue Feathery Dragon flying and using its skills to heal the girl.

Suddenly, she was blast by a strike from one of Drunk Apes to

a tree. Her health has drop to red zone. The moment the

Drunk Ape decide to finish her, the Feathery Dragon has

intercept it and taking the blow. The girl is watching wide teary

eyes, as her friend has died right in front her eyes. The

dragon shattered and only 1 feather was left. She looked back

and saw the three apes has approaching and trying to

finishing the job. The girl just closed her eyes waiting for her

end. But that was never happened. Suddenly, she heard the

sound of shattering glass and looks up to see a person before

her with his position that he just drawn a sword from the

sheath. He has blond spiky hair, cold blue eyes wearing a

dark blue cloak. Also there are gloves, boots and earrings on

him which had a star painting on them. She just widen her

eyes, as she recognize him. He is the talk of all players, as

they said if you met him run away as far as possible, before

he end your life.

Naruto just looking at the girl for a while then tilt his head

aside and muttered

"So this is a rumored beast tamer huh?

But it seems I come a little late as her familiar is already dead.

Though there is still a way to resurrect it"

The girl just turn away from Naruto then kneeling before the

remaining feather and cry.

"Pina! Pina! It's my fault that you had died!"

Naruto just looking at her in pity then decide to said.

"You know, there is a way to resurrect your dragon"

The girl seeing that turn wide eyes and asked hurriedly.

4

"Is that true Hitokiri Battousai-san? We can save Pina?"

Naruto just tilt his head aside and look at her

"Oh? So you know who I am. Any way, yes there is a way to

ressurrect your dragon. But we need to go to the Hill of

Memories at the 47th floor. There is a flower that could

resurrect a familiar. Also it could only bloom at the presence of

beast tamer" said Naruto then kneeling and help her stand up.

The girl was glad as first then she heard that it was in 47th

floor and looking down sadly.

"47th floor? I won't survive if I go there" muttered the girl

sadly.

Naruto not wanting to see her sad proposed.

"I can go there with you, so there is no problem. But we must

hurry as the familiar can only be ressurrect during the three

days after the death.

The girl widen her eyes at that and shout.

"Then we need to hurry!" said the girl and begin to run ahead.

"Wait! We need to buy you some decent equipment first. Also,

what is your name you hasn't tell me?" asked Naruto catching

up with her.

"Oh! Sorry I am Silica, Hitokiri Battousai-san!"

"Just call me Naruto! It feels weird to hear the nickname

coming from you" said Naruto flick her forehead. Then they

continue to walk to the town.

"You are different from the rumours I heard."

"How different?"

"The rumour said that you are heartless person that enjoy

killing people and you should run if meeting you by accident"

"How come you didn't run away then?"

"Because the rumour is wrong you may act cold but you're not

heartless person that enjoy killing. I am sure that you had a

reason for your actions" said Silica looking ahead as they

5

walk.

Naruto just look surprise, as she did not judge him like others.

"Yeah, I have a reason for doing that"

At the town

Naruto and Silica walk down the street. The people notice him

and begin to avoid him while whispering to themselves. Silica

just looks at Naruto worried. But Naruto just walking with a

calm face, like what is happening not bother him. They

entered one shop and buy some decent equipments for Silica.

After that they proceed to the Hill of Memories.

Scene change

FLOOR 47. Hill of Memories

Hill of Memories is a very beautiful place. It looks like a huge

garden and there is a long road at the centre leading to the

place where the Pneuma Flower is located. Naruto and Silica

are walking at the road. Suddenly, under Silica a tentacle

monster appeared and pick her up. Naruto seeing her been

pick up by the plant monster and looks up in amusement.

When she scream help, Naruto decide to act and use

battoujutsu to cut down a monster. Silica is on the ground

kneeling and glaring playfully at Naruto. Naruto just looks

away and begin to whistle. Then they continue their path. In

the path, some monsters has attacked them but they are all

weak, so Naruto let Silica deal with it.

They have come to the end of the path and seeing a floating

pot. When Silica come near, from the empty ground the flower

begin to bloom. Silica look at of then turn to Naruto to ask.

"Is it this flower? With this I can resurrect Pina, right?"

Naruto just nod his head and said.

"Yeah, but we better do that when we return to the town, as

6

there are still some strong monsters around.

Silica nod her head and put the flower into inventory. Then

they proceed to return to town. Suddenly, Naruto bring his

hand up to stop Silica from walking ahead.

"Come out now! Whoever you are!"

The person behind a tree hearing that decide to come out of

the hiding place.

"So you've noticed me. But that's as expected from the

infamous Hitokiri Battousai, that single-handly destroy my

guild" said the woman with a red hair that has a bang

covering her eye. Silica hearing that had gasp in surprise and

turn to look at Naruto

" I never expect to meet you here, Rosalia- the leader of Titan

Hands" said Naruto calmly with a smirk.

"We just planned to stole the flower from the girl, but as you

are here as well . We will deal with you also"

With that said, 7 more players with orange mark has

appeared with a smirk on their face.

Silica seeing that turn to Naruto and said that they should

escape as there are to many of them. Naruto just smirk coldly

and looking ahead then walking forward to the enemy. Silica

seeing the smirk take a step back on fright.

Rosalia think the opponent is out of his mind and ordered the

party the finish him. The party begin to charge at Naruto and

begin to slash him rapidly. Naruto cross his hands and just

looking at each of them. Silica is just about to ask Naruto why

he just stand there. But looking at his HP and seeing that it is

practically not drop.

"What is going on ?" ask Silica looking in wonder.

"400 damage every ten second is the damage you seven

managed to inflict me. My level is 80. Battle Healing skill is

700 per ten seconds. You guys can strike for days and still my

7

health will still not change!" said Naruto looking at them.

"Is it even possible" ask one of PK players disbelievingly.

"Yes, if you reach a high level enough the difference between

a high level and a low level player will be so much that it won't

even be fair. That's the unfair reality of MMORPG leveling

system. Also when I am at Lv 42 I had single-handly

destroyed 50 members of your guild. You guys are the only

remain members right now" said Naruto looking at them. Then

he glared at Rosalia and said.

"You have only one chance! Disband the guild right now and

all of you will live. I don't want to kill such trash as you guys in

front of this girl"

Rosalia is shaking but still said.

"I am a green player right now. If you kill me you will gain red

mark-"

But she was interrupt by Naruto

"So what? I've killed your entire guild and I am a solo player. It

won't matter to me"

Rosalia just doing as she was told and disband the guild.

Then they begin to run as fast as possible from the Hill of

Memories. Naruto and Silica use the crystal to transport to the

City of beginning.

City of Beginning

In one house, Naruto and Silica is sitting at the bed. Suddenly,

Naruto looks down and ask.

"Are you scared of me? What will you think if I were to kill

those people there?"

Silica turned to him and said.

"No I am not afraid of you. I know you will not kill those

people, as you are not that kind of person to kill if the strength

is uneven. You are very honorable Naruto-san"

8

"I think too highly of me. I am not that emotional"

"Will you leave now?"

"Yeah, I still need master two skills before I go to the clearing

party in helping my friend to defeat bosses"

"The clearing party is really amazing right. No matter how I

trained I will never be able to join them"

"In this word all is illusion. Strength, leadership, wealth

everything is not real. There are more important thing than

that"

Silica just look at him admirably.

Scene change

Naruto is sitting near the tree thinking about the condition for

learning the remaining techniques. He close his eyes and falls

deep in thought. He think about Kirito, Asuna, Agil and the

Moonlit Black Cat guild members. Suddenly, he opens his

eyes. His eyes is hardening with resolve in them

"I am ready to learn those techniques!"


	5. Chapter 5: Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki

FLOOR 1

Mysterious Cave

After the incident in Hill of Memrories, Naruto has decide to

return to his master house in order to complete his training.

He is currently standing before his master with resolve in his

eyes.

Seijuro just looks at him and nod his head.

"Seems you don't have doubts anymore! That's good. Alright I

will teach you the last technique of Hiten Mitsurugi. The

technique that strike with god speed at all 9 nine vital points of

the opponents at once-Kuzuryusen"

Naruto raise his hand up to ask.

"Sensei, can this technique being evade?"

Seijuro nod his head and said.

"Yes, your opponent can evade this technique, but only if he is

faster than you"

Then Naruto ask again.

"Is there any boss that can evade this technique?"

"Yes, there is one that even faster then me. And you must

face him after you master the Kuzuryusen. No one has ever

go there to challenge him, as his speed and power is

ridiculous. But you need to go there, as by only going there

you will experience the border between life and death to

execute Amakakeru ryu no Hiramaki flawlessly. This is do or

die situation, Naruto. If you failed to perform Amakakeru ryu

no Hirameki you will die in instant. That boss is the only boss,

that no players has ever dare to even step close to his base"

Naruto looking at the ground thinking for a while. After hearing

that he need to defeat such a powerful boss in his own, he

began to doubt his ability. What if he failed to perform

Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki? What if he don't even a slight

chance at defeating that boss? Then Naruto shaking away

those thought and harden his eyes.

"I won't fail! I can't fail! For the sake of my friends and 4000

players remain!"

Seijuro seeing this, smirk and said

"You have guts my apprentice. I am proud to call you my

student. After mastering Kuzuryusen, I will show you the

movements of Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki. But the condition

to execute this move is to be on the border of life and death.

The location of the boss is on the 60th floor, the Demon's

Castle. There you will need to defeat the boss by the name

Sakaki Kojiro, the Demon General Samurai"

"Will there be minions or sentinels?" asked Naruto

"No. There will be only the boss. But that will be enough to

destroy any players, as his speed and strength is insane. But

for reward, if you able to defeat him you will obtain the

legendary sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi. The legendary blade

that is unbreakable and is the strongest katana"

"Then let our training begin sensei!" said Naruto.

With that Seijuro begin to teach Naruto ths last technique of

Hiten Mitsurugi ryu.

Time skip

2 weeks later

After 2 weeks of constant training, Naruto his finally able to

master Kuzuryusen. Right now he is in the garden practice on

the logs. Suddenly, Seijuro come out of the house, turn to

Naruto and said.

"That's enough for today" said Seijuro then calls Naruto to

come and sit near him.

"Are you ready to go to 60th floor? You can not go there if you

think you are not ready"

Naruto turn to Seijuro and said with determined expression.

"No, I am ready. I will go there and defeat the boss, to

complete my training"

Seijuro take a sip from his bottle and look ahead.

"Then I wish you good luck. If you manage to survive, come to

me and we will celebrate"

"Of course, sensei!"

Scene change

FLOOR 60. Demon's Castle

Naruto went in the Demon's Castle and walking ahead. After a

while of walking , he is standing before a huge arena and

there is a shadow far behind sitting on the throne. The

shadow seeing there is an intruder begin to stand up. Then he

walk forward to the arena to see who is the intruder. When he

is in the range of sight, Naruto saw that he is a demon

wearing a red full armor of samurai with a very long sword in

his hand.

The demon seeing Naruto is standing at his arena and ask.

"What are you doing here, weakling? You dare to intrude in

my territory. Don't you know who I am!"

Naruto just looking at the boss and answered.

"You are Sakaki Kojiro, the Demon General Samurai. But I am

surprised, that you can actually talk, as the other bosses

can't"

The boss just looks down at Naruto and said arrogantly.

"Knowing that and still coming here. You really has a dead

wish. So I think I will makes your wish come true, you foolish

human!"

With that Kojiro charge forward at blurred speed at Naruto.

"Man, sensei didn't lie his speed really is insane" muttered

Naruto sweatdroping nervously.

Kojiro appeared in front of Naruto and slash horizontaly trying

to take off Naruto's head. Naruto jump back to a decent

distant, pointing the tip of his blade to the ground, so that it

touches the ground then slash up.

"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Doryusen!"

The earthen debris of Doryusen coming at Kojiro with

knockout forces. But Kojiro suddenly disappeared before the

strike could reach him. Naruto is looking around, upward then

downward. Suddenly, he feels the wind blowing up at the back

of his head, so he immediately lied down on his stomach to

avoid the hit from behind. Kojiro appeared in mid-air and

trying to cut Naruto in half. Naruto jump forward to Kojiro to

perform Ryushosen and strike him in the jaw sending him to

the ceiling. Because Kojiro is a powerful boss, he only have 1

bar of HP. The Ryushosen has causes him to lose 1/5 of his

life. Kojiro enrage entered berserk mode and begin to crush

everything in his way. In berserk mode his eyes glowing red,

also his instinct became top notch. Naruto used Ryusosen

trying to confused the boss with massive flurry of strikes. But

Kojiro manage to dodge easily. Then he jump to the ceiling

use the force of the ceiling where he land, to push himself at

Naruto with insane speed. It was so fast, that Naruto only

feels the wind blowing past him. Then he feels an intense pain

at his back. Naruto cry out in pain rolling away from his

opponent and look at his HP bar and seeing his HP is in

yellow zone border on red zone.

"So this is the strength of the fastest boss in SAO. I begin to

doubt myself that I can defeat him" said Naruto to himself

panting heavily.

Kojiro just look down at Naruto with his red eyes smirking

mockingly.

Naruto just glared at him and begin to slowly stand up. Kojiro

seeing that Naruto has no intensions to give up charge at him.

Naruto close his eyes to feel his opponents. When Kojiro is

about to strike he side-step jump pass him and begin to spin.

"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryukansen!"

The strike delivered to the back of Kojiro sending him flying to

the demon's general throne destroying it. Naruto look at the

boss HP bar and seeing it has lost 3/5 health. Naruto

immediately fall to his knees and panting heavily. His body is

shaking badly.

Kojiro begin to stand up and roar in rage. Then he turn to

Naruto and roar even louder. Naruto looking at him panting

with his eyes half closed.

Kojiro suddenly gather the energy in his sword, cause it to

glow dark red colour. Then he slash the air to the direction of

Naruto and shout.

"Getsutga...Tenshou!"

Naruto seeing the huge crescent energy wave coming, widen

his eyes and try to dodge but he is to tired to move. Naruto

decide to use 30 of his potion at once, hoping to survive the

attack. The strike hit him end send him flying far away.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Naruto as he send flying by the shock

wave.

Naruto lying in the ground looking at his HP and see that he

only has 800 HP left.

Kojiro seeing his opponent is helpless, immediately charge

forward to finish him off. Naruto barely able to stand looking

up at Kojiro with 1 eye.

"It's now or never. This moment will decide wherever I will live

or die"

Kojiro swing his sword with intension to cut off Naruto's head.

Naruto stand back up and change to battoujutsu stance. Then

he perform the normal battoujutsu strike but add another step

mid-draw with leading foot adjacent to the sheath. Then

suddenly there is a twinkle star coming from the moment to

sword was unsheathing. In a blink of an eye Naruto swing the

sword and cut Kojiro in half diagonally.

"Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki!"

Kojiro couldn't notice anything, until the strike hit him. Then he

look down and roar in rage. His HP is slowly dropping to zero.

Naruto standing with his back turn to the boss breathing

heavily. Then he heard the sound of glass shattering. After

that a panel appeared before him.

"Congratulation! You have deafeat Sakaki Kojiro, the Demon

General Samurai"

Then Naruto opened his inventory and saw a legendary sword

Kusanagi no Tsurugi was there. He just smiled tiredly then

look up at the sky and said.

"Sensei, I've succeed..."

With that he black out

FLOOR 57. Restaurant

During the past time, Asuna has joined a guild by the name

Knights of Blood Oath and became the Vice Commander. She

and Kirito is sitting at the restaurant waiting for their meal.

After they discovered the fake method of murdering in the

safe area, they have return there.

"Have you seen Naruto recently?" asked Asuna looking at

Kirito

Kirito just shook his head and answered.

"No. I have written him many times, but never receive the

answer back. I think he is being effect by the decision of

killing PK players."

"Some people had saw him, but they just avoid him like a

plague because of his title as Hitokiri Battousai" said Asuna

Suddenly, one player run n the restaurant and shout.

"Have you heard the rumour, that the Demon General has

been defeat?"

Everyone in the restaurant began to widen their eyes then

begin o murmured to themselves discussing is that actually

true or just a rumor.

"Who had deafeat him? He is the fastest boss in SAO! Who

manage to deafeat him?" asked one player sitting at the table.

"Some people training there said, they had seen Hitokiri

Battousai went to the Demon's Castle"

People begin to murmured again. Kirito and Asuna hearing

that widen their eyes. Then Asuna stand up and shout

"Did he insane? Why the heck did he go there? He could

have died!"

Kirito thought for a while then decide to replied.

"But if he alone can defeat that boss, than he really is

amazing. But I knew for sure that he is barely alive right now"

Then they both receive a message from Naruto. They look at

it and smiled. The message said:

"I have complete my training. From now on I will join the

clearing party to help clear this accused game"

Kirito and Asuna closed the message and look at each other.

"He have decide to join the clearing party" said Asuna smiling.

"Yeah, with him now we will clear the floors more faster and

eventually will clear the game" said Kirito smiling as well.

Kirito and Asune looked out of the window and thought.

'We will be waiting for you, Naruto'


	6. Chapter 6: Marriage Bet

June 24, 2024  
Floor 48: Town

After visiting his master and celebrate the victory over the Demon General, Naruto wrote a message to Kirito to ask his location. Kirito said that just meet him in a place called Lizbeth's Smith Shop. So he is heading to that place right now. Like usual people begin t avoid him but there are still some people looking at him in awe, as he single-handly managed defeat the fastest boss in SAO. After a while of walking, he finally able to find the place. Looking at the door for a minute he decide to come in.  
Lizbeth's Smith Shop.  
When Naruto came in, he saw the person in black cloak is looking at the weapons, trying to choose the suitable sword for him. Naruto immediately recognize him as Kirito. Smirking evilly, Naruto decide to silently come near Kirito then scared him.  
"Boo!"  
Kirito is searching intently for the suitable sword until he suddenly heard a voice from behind him.  
"Ahhh!" screamed Kirito in surprise and jump to the ceiling. When he land he turned around and saw Naruto laughing out loud while holding his stomach. Kirito just turn around and glared at him playfully.  
"We haven't see each other lie forever and the first thing you do is scare the shit out of me?"  
Naruto's laughing has died down and he said.  
"Yeah, it's been a while Kirito. Where is Asuna? I think she is with you right now" ask Naruto tilt his head aside.  
"She is busy with her duty ad a Vice Commander of Knights of Blood Oath. But she will meet up with us tomorrow" answered Kirito looking at the swords around the shop.  
"Before I forget, how did you manage to defeat that Demon General any way" ask Kirito curiosly turn to Naruto  
"It was not easy at all. I nearly died fighting him. But to execute my ultimate technique, I need to be put in the condition bordering between life and death. That was the gamble with death. If I couldn't perform that technique than I will be dead for sure." said Naruto remembering the hardest battle he had ever fought.  
"You know, after that incident you've become even more famous" said Kirito smirking at Natuto.  
Naruto just rubbing his forehead and muttered.  
"So troublesome"  
"What are doing here anyway?" ask Naruto looking at Kirito.  
"Oh, I just need one more sword. I am looking for a while but can't find anything suitable for me"  
Suddenly the door where behind the seller cabin open. The girl with short shoulder length hair come in and see the customers are waiting for her.  
"Welcome to Lisbeth's Smith Shop. How can I help you two-" said Lisbeth smiling then she looks at Naruto and widen her eyes.  
"The Hitokiri Battousai is here!"  
Naruto just sweatdrop anime style and whisper to Kirito.  
"Am I such famous now?"  
Kirito just nod his head then turn to Lisbeth and said.  
"I would like to order a custom-made sword"  
Lisbeth looks sideways at Kirito's clothing and wonder if he had enough cash to pay.  
"Is something wrong?" ask Naruto looking at Lisbeth.  
"No, it's just that the price on metals are pretty high right now" answered Lisbeth.  
"Don't worry about the cost. I just need the best sword that you can make" said Kirito.  
"Could you give me the idea of stats that you can looking for?" ask Lisbeth  
"If you need the best sword then. You can use the stats of this..." said Naruto took out the Kusanagi no Tsrugi from the sheath and place it on the table.  
Kirito just look in wonder, so is Lisbeth. The legendary blade is in front of them right now and that is unbelievable.  
"So you really manage to obtain it. I thought the rumor of this blade is just rumor" said Kirito looking at Kusanagi.  
Lisbeth turn to Naruto with wide eyes and ask.  
"So you really manage to defeat the Demon General? I thought that was just a rumor, but seeing this blade in front of my eyes had cleared any doubt. How strong are you to achieve something like that?"  
Naruto just scratch his head and said  
"It was need to complete my training so the Kusanagi is just a bonus. Any way use the stats of Kusanagi to forge a new weapon for Kirito"  
Lisbeth looking at Kusanagi for a minute then turn back and pick one of the swords there.  
"How about this one?" asked Lisbeth giving Kirito the sword. Kirito take it and begin to do some experience swing.  
"This sword is the best sword I ever made" said Lisbeth proudly.  
"It's a little light..." muttered Kirito.  
"I used a speed-type metal to creat it" said Lisbeth.  
Naruto take the sword away from Kirito and turn to his Kusanagi.  
"Lets test it for durability. If it can withstand one strike from Kusanagi, then I will approve" said Naruto raised Kusanagi up. Then he strike at Lisbeth's sword. Lisbeth's sword was break with ease. Lisbeth just looking at the broken blade with wide eyes then turn to Naruto and glare at him.  
"You dare to break my sword! Now you should pay for it!"  
Naruto hearing that glared back.  
"Huh? Why should I need to pay for that blade? That blade broke because its durability is so weak that it can't withstand one strike from Kusanagi"  
Lisbeth just turn her head away with a huh and said.  
"Just because your sword is the Kusanagi, and you so full of yourself. If I have a materials I can make a blade that can fought equal with Kusanagi. Of course, the durability will not be unbreakable, but it will withstood your Kusanagi for hours"  
Naruto just looking at her with challenging eyes.  
"Ho? You are so sure of yourself that you could makes the sword that could fought with Kusanagi for hours. I'd like to see you creat something like that"  
Lisbeth is looking back at Naruto with a smirk.  
"To make things interesting lets make a bet"  
Naruto hearing that tilt his head aside and ask.  
"What kind of bet?"  
"If you lose then you will be my servant for life. And if I lose then vice versa. So what do you say?" proposed Lisbeth smirking.  
Naruto look down to think for a while. Seeing he did not replied Lisbeth said mockingly.  
"Oh~ the big bad Battousai is scared of losing? I think you didn't fear anything?~"  
With that Naruto immediately snapped back from his thought and turn to Lisbeth and glare.  
"I don't scare of anything. Don't come begging to release yourself when I win the bet. Alright, you are on!"  
Kirito is looking at the both of them, as they are arguing.  
"Ano..."  
They turn to Kirito to see what he wanted.  
"It actually concern about the creation of my sword. I think I will go to for the materials-"  
But he was interrupt by Lisbeth.  
"No way! You don't even know where the materials are! And because of the bet we made me and that annoying Battousai are going to pick up the materials!"  
Naruto hearing she called him annoying shout back.  
"Hey, who do you you call annoying you pinky!"  
Lisbeth hearing him calls her pinky snapped back.  
"Haaa! How dare you calls me pinky. When I win the bet I am going to make you clean this shop until it is shining bright!"  
Kirito just looks at them sweatdrop anime style.  
"You two act just like old married couple"  
They both heard that turn to Kirito and said at the same time.  
"We are not married couple! Who the heck would like to marry some one like him/her!"  
Kirito just laughs nervously at the scene before him.  
"Any way blondie, you band me are going to the floor 55, on the Western Mountain to collect the materials. There's suppose to be a dragon living there. According to the rumor, it builds up a rare metal on its body" said Lisbeth pointing at Naruto.  
Naruto put down her finger and said.  
"Oy, don't call me blondie! That's anoying. I have a name,you know. It's Naruto, miss Pinky!"  
She just bonk Naruto in the head and said annoyed.  
"I am Lisbeth. From now on use that name or else I am gonna pound you to the ground each time you calls me pinky"  
Naruto rub his head and looking fearfully at her burning eyes. Kirito looking at the scene barely able to hold himself from laugh at Naruto.

Floor: 55  
Western Mountain.

Naruto and Lisbeth is walking silently to the destination. But Lisbeth is sneezing a very minute. Naruto just looks at her with a sigh and ask.  
"Don't you have anything warmer to wear?"  
"Who the heck knows that the 55th floor will be so cold"  
Naruto sigh once more and open his inventory to give her a coat made of fox's fur. She wears the coat on, then looks at Naruto's state of dress and ask.  
"Don't you need this too?"  
Naruto turn to her and said.  
"Don't worry about me. I am used to this level of cold."  
Then Naruto proceed to go ahead of her . Lisbeth looked at Naruto and thought.  
'I can't believe I am alone with a guy in this kind of place. But he can be caring when he is not a jerk'  
Then she heard Naruto's voice ahead of her.  
"Oy, what are doing there? Sleeping? Or are you scared of the dragon?"  
Lisbeth immediately erase her thought about Naruto being caring and yells enrage.  
"Who the heck tell you I am scared? I am going to pound you to the ground for that comment!"  
With that Lisbeth running forward to catch up to Naruto and to bonk him n the head.  
"What's that for?" asked Naruto rubbing his head.  
"That's for being a jerk!" Said Lisbeth turn her head away with a huh and walk ahead of him. Naruto still rubbing his head and looking at her back annoyed.

Time skip

After walking for a while, they have find the field full of crystals. Lisbeth is looking at the field in wonder.  
"It's so beautiful.."  
Just as she about to run forward. She was hold by the back of her coat by Naruto.  
"What the heck do you think you are doing?"  
Naruto looks at her seriously and said  
"Get the teleport crystal ready. I'll eke care the rest from there. Once the dragon appeared, you immediately hide in the shadows of the crystals. Don't come out"  
"What? I am no newbie! I want to help-" complain Lisbeth but she was interrupt by Naruto.  
"No! I have killed the Demon General alone, so I will be fine. But if something happen to you..."  
After the said, Naruto turn his head away.  
Lisbeth just looking at him surprised that he snapped at her like that.  
'He did care about me' thought Lisbeth smiling warmly and her heart begin to beat a little faster. Lisbeth nod her head silently.  
"We'll let's get going then" said Naruto then come in front of her to rub her head and grin tidily. Lisbeth look at his grinning face and blush a little.  
Suddenly, they heard a dragon's roar. Naruto immediately order to Lisbeth to hide. She just nod and did what she was told. That moment the dragon decide to reveal itself. It was a huge aqua dragon with crystals on its back. It looks at the intruder and prepare a breath attack to destroy the intruder. Lisbeth have enough time to warn Naruto about the breath attack. Naruto use Doryusen to deflect the breath attack. When the dragon charge forward at him. He also jump to the dragon but avoid him a little so that him jump pass him and begin to spin.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryukansen!"  
With that the dragon was hit at the back its neck and roar in pain. Using the momentum when he land on the mountain, to immediately rush at the dragon.  
"Hiten Mugen Zan!"  
The dragon couldn't catch up with Naruto's speed and as a result one of its arms was cut off. Lisbeth just looks at the battle in wonder, as the dragon can't even scratch Naruto.  
"Amazing! Who the heck is he that can stand up to a dragon?"  
"Go on and finished him off quickly!"  
"Idiot! Don't come out he is still very dangerous!" shouted Naruto  
The dragon looks aside and notice there is one more intruder.  
"Huh? Is it over already-" ask Lisbeth but she was interrupt by a very strong wind caused by the wing attack of the dragon. Lisbeth seeing that decide to run. But the wing attack was so powerful that it blasted her to the huge hole there. Naruto seeing widen his eyes immediately rush to her.  
"Liz!"  
Lisbeth begin to fall to the deep hole screaming. Suddenly, she felt someone caching her wrist looked up and saw Naruto is the one.  
"Liz, hang on!"  
Then he embraced her and they begin to fall down. Lisbeth feels the warms of his chest begin to nuzzle in even more.  
At the bottom of the hole  
Lisbeth opening her eyes to see she is lying in Naruto's chest. Feeling the warmth she nuzzle in it. But the voice of Naruto snapped her back.  
"You are alive... How long are you gonna nuzzle in my chest like that?"  
Lisbeth hearing that immediately back away from him and blushed heavily. Then she muttered.  
"Yeah, I am alive. Thank you for saving me."  
"It's early for thanking me. We need to find a way to get out of here" said Natuto looks up around.  
"Can't we just use the crystal to teleport back?" ask Lisbeth and brought the crystal activate it to return back. But it was no use.  
"Seems we can't use teleport crystals here. That means there is another way to escape" said Naruto brought his knuckle to his chin.  
"You can't know for sure. It can be a trap to kill anyone who falls into it" said Lisbeth worriedly.  
Naruto looks at her and tilt his head to the side.  
"Yeah, I didn't think of that. But that may be true too"  
"Hey, it least try to cheer me up!"  
Lisbeth snapped at Naruto. Naruto thinks for a minute then clicks his fingers and said.  
"I have an idea"  
"And what is that idea?"  
"To run up the walls."  
Lisbeth just looks at Naruto like he is an idiot.  
"Are you an idiot? How do you expect to run up from this far?"  
Naruto looks at her annoyed then said.  
"If we don't tried we can't be sure"  
With that he begin to run up the walls with impressive speed. But when he is nearly manage to get out, he slips back and begin to fall back.  
Lisbeth look down at Naruto, as he laying in the snow ground.  
"I've told you already there is no way you can run up from this far"  
Naruto just turn his head away.

Time skip  
At night.

Lisbeth and Naruto is lying in their futon looking at the sky.  
"What a strange feeling, I am lying on the ground with the guy I barely know in an unknown place. There is no way it will happen in real life" said Lisbeth looking up at the sky. Then Lisbeth turn to Naruto and smirk.  
"Also to think that you are stupid enough to try to escape from this place by running up. You sure is a weirdo"  
Naruto just rolls his eyes and muttered.  
"Well, sorry for that!"  
Lisbeth just smile at him. Then remembered something and ask Naruto.  
"Hey, Naruto. Why did you decide to save me, back then?"  
Naruto looks at her with not understand why she ask that.  
"Did I really need a reason to save a person?"  
Lisbeth just widen her eyes at the answer then smiling warmly.  
"You know, it's rare to see an idiot like you to do something and to asking anything in return"  
Naruto just looks at her annoyed and said  
"Just stop calling me idiot already!"  
Lisbeth just laugh heartily. Then the wind begin to blow harsher, Lisbeth begin to shiver. Naruto seeing that come near her and embrace from behind. Lisbeth feels Naruto embrace turn to him and shout with a red face.  
"W-what do you think you are doing pervert?"  
Naruto just looks at her and said.  
"The temperature has become colder. So I am sharing the body heat with you"  
Lisbeth's face still red, she opens her mouth to retort, then closed her mouth and muttered  
"Just hold me tighter"  
Naruto and Lisbeth then lied down facing each other in one futon. Lisbeth smiling warmly at Naruto. She think for a minute then decide to said.  
"Hey, Naruto"  
Naruto opens his eyes and ask  
"What?"  
Lisbeth begin to blush at what she was about to say, but still said.  
" I want to change the condition of the bet"  
Naruto looks interested at this and ask  
"What do you wan to change?"  
Lisbeth began to blush even harder and began to stutter.  
"I-if I am gonna win the bet, then... Then you must marry me, Naruto"  
She shouts with a red face at the end of the sentence.  
Naruto's eyes widen like a dinner plate and begin to stutter too.  
"W-what? W-why you suddenly decide that?"  
Lisbeth looking shyly at Naruto with a red face then leans in Naruto face and kiss him. Naruto widen his eyes but return the kiss. When she broke the kiss , she looks at him shyly and said.  
"That's why. You've manage to stole my heart you idiot"  
Naruto smiling warmly at her and embrace her, so that she is nuzzling in his chest then said.  
"If I win then you will grant me one wish"  
Lisbeth looks up at his smiling face and said softly.  
"Ok"  
With that they falls asleep in each others embrace

.  
In the morning.

Lisbeth opens her eyes and seeing her head is on someone's chest. Then she remembered what happen yesterday and feels so happy. Naruto opens his eyes too and looks down at her.  
"How was your sleep Lis?"  
Lisbeth just smile brightly and said  
"Oh, because I've obtain the new pillow the sleep was excellent!"  
Naruto rolls his eyes then notice something on the ground and told Lisbeth to move away, so he could stood up. Lisbeth just look at his back unpleased, that she lost her pillow. Naruto picks up the object and shows to Lisbeth.  
"Look at this!"  
Lisbeth come near and see the crystal in Naruto's hand. She press at the stats and it writes: Crystallite Ingot.  
"It seems that the dragon eats the crystals and creating this in its stomach.  
Because of that no one able to obtain this rare crystal. That also means that this is a dragon's nest. So sooner or later it will return to this place"  
Just as Naruto said that they heard a roar above them. They looks up to see a dragon is flying down. Naruto immediately reacts and slash down to the ground to create a mist to fool a dragon. Then he hold Lisbeth bridal style and begin to run up the walls.  
"Hold on me tightly!" said Naruto running up the walls. Lisbeth just nod her head then tight the embrace on his neck. Naruto used the chance that the dragon still hasn't notice them to jump on his neck. The dragon immediately the extra weight and begin to fly up to shake off the weight.  
"We are outside!" said Naruto when they are out of the dragon nest. Then he jump out of the dragon and now they falling freely. Lisbeth just looks in awe at  
Naruto the whole time.  
As they are continue to fall, Lisbeth decide to shout.  
"You know what, Naruto?...I love you"  
Because of the wind effecting the hearing Naruto can't hear anything and ask back.  
"What did you said? I can't hear anything" shouted Naruto brought his hand to his ear. Lisbeth just laughing heartily and embrace Naruto.  
"Its nothing" shout Lisbeth. Naruto just hugged back smiling warmly.

Floor 48  
Lindas

When Lisbeth and Naruto return, Naruto send Kirito a message that they have manage to collect the materials. So they are standing at the forge place in Lindas now. Lisbeth has heat the metals to a certain temperature and now concentrate on forging the sword she imagine.  
'Just image the best sword that I can forge. Remember the kiss Naruto gave you, remember the time we spent at the bottom of a dragon nest and remember the bet. I can do this'  
Lisbeth slamming the hammer in the metal. After sometime, the metals begun to glow and a sword appeared in its place. It was the sword of turquoise colour. Lisbeth opens it stats and said.  
"It's name is Dark Repulser"  
Naruto and Kirito look at the sword in wonder.  
"Try it out" said Lisbeth turn to Kirito. Kirito nod his head then did some experimental swing and nod satisfied.  
"Wait! Now time for the bet" said Naruto unsheathed the Kusanagi. Naruto come to Kirito and said he put the sword back on the table. Lisbeth gulp nervously as Naruto raised Kusanagi up. Then he slashed down at Dark Repulser. But nothing happened, there is not even a scratch on Dark Repulser. Naruto sheath his Kusanagi back and turn to Lisbeth smiling warmly and said.  
"It seems you've won the bet, future wife of mine"  
Lisbeth was so happy, that she jump in Naruto's arms and don't let go of him.  
At that moment, Asuna decide to show up. She immediately rush in and hug Lisbeth tightly.  
"Liz! I was so worried about you. I couldn't send messages or tracks you on the map. Where have you been last night?" ask Asuna tearfully.  
"Sorry, I am stuck in dungeon with that guy yesterday" said Lisbeth pointing at Naruto. Asuna turn to Naruto and her expression change to murdeous.  
"Oh? I almost forgot about this troublemaker. What do you think when you go facing that boss on the 60th floor huh?"  
Naruto just rolls his eyes and said  
"Hai, hai. I already know my fault. Please forgive me, oh great Asuna-sama"  
Lisbeth looks surprised that Asuna knew Naruto and ask.  
"Do you two know each other?"  
"Yeah, me, Kirito and Naruto met each other during the boss hunt on the 1st floor"  
Kirito remembered something and decide to ask  
"Wait! What do you she is your future wife, Naruto?"  
Lisbeth just looks away blushing.  
"It's as you heard. During the time at the bottom of the dragon nest, we became closer. Then Liz proposed to change the condition of the bet. If she win then I will marry her. If I win then she will grant me one wish" explained Naruto scratching his head.  
"So you guys are gonna marry? Congratulation!" ask Asuna looking at Lisbeth then Naruto. She sees they both nod their head shyly and congratulate them.  
"Ehem. How much for the sword?" ask Kirito feeling this situation weird.  
"Because you a friend of my fiancé. I will give you that for free" said Lisbeth then come near Naruto to embrace him. He just hold to her waist and nuzzle at her head.  
"So when do you decide to married?" ask Asuna smiling cheerfully.  
"Because Naruto will soon join the front line, we will do that tomorrow at some village" said Lisbeth turn to Naruto smiling happily.  
"Well, then we will leave you two for now. We will come for your wedding though" said Asuna with that she pushed Kirito to the door then left Naruto and Lisbeth alone. Naruto and Lisbeth come to the bench and sit on it. Liz put her head on Naruto's shoulder and smiling softly.  
"Still can't believe that I win the bet and tomorrow we will be married. I never thought that I would marry anyone in this game, let alone Hitokiri Battousai himself" said Lisbeth look ahead  
"Me too, can't believe that I will marry someone. I've dedicated for executing the PK guilds and players, you know. So I thought that I will be alone forever, but my meeting with you had change my whole life. Every time I closed my eyes trying to sleep, the faces of those I killed always appeared before me. They always said the same thing that I will receive punishments for my sins. But with you around, when we sleep in each others embrace I feels at ease. The nightmares just erase themselves" said Naruto turning to Liz.  
"You will join frontline soon right? If you need to repair the equipments. Also end this game, so that we can be a real couple. I will be waiting for you" said Liz leans in Naruto's face.  
"Yeah, I promise that with Kirito, Asuna and the clearing party, we will clear this game. I will try to come as often as I can" said Naruto and capture her lips. After a while, they broke the kiss and Lisbeth turn back to leans in Naruto's arms. Naruto embraces her waist and hold her.  
"You know, when Asuna came and said that she knew I was really scared back there. Scared that I will lose you to her" said Liz smile sadly. Then she bright up and said.  
"But then you remind of the bet. It caused all my worries to blow away"  
Naruto nuzzle his face to her hair and said.  
"I don't dent the fact that Asuna is attractive. But I love you and she is interested in that moody black cloth swordsman"  
Then Lisbeth stand up and turn to Naruto to ask.  
"So where are we gonna married?"  
Naruto think for a while and said.  
"There is actually a very nice place at the 22th floor. We will go to the village and get married"

Time skip  
Floor: 22. Village

Naruto and Lisbeth is standing before the elder NPC as he declared them husband and wife. Then Naruto kiss Lisbeth. Kirito and Asuna standing behind them clapping and smiling at the new couple.  
Timeskip  
Floor: 22. Night time

Naruto and Lisbeth is lying on their bed facing each other smiling softly.  
"I love you" said Lisbeth caress Naruto's cheek.  
"I love you too" said Naruto touching her hand that caressing his cheek. Then they close their eyes and fall asleep with a smile on their face.


	7. Laughing Coffin & Returning to frontline

Floor: 22  
Lake of Oath

Naruto and Lisbeth is currently walking to the Lake of Oath holding each others hands and smiling happily. The villagers seeing the new married couple walking pass them, begin to congratulate them and wish them happiness. Naruto and Lisbeth just bowing down and said thank them. Suddenly, Lisbeth decide to ask.  
"When will you return to the front line?"  
Naruto turn to her and said.  
"When Kirito and Asuna calls me then, I will join them"  
Suddenly, Lisbeth receive a message from Asuna, that Kirito had manage to find S-class meat, the ragout rabbit and invite Naruto and her so they can eat together.  
"Do you want to go, Liz?" ask Naruto looking at his wife.  
"Well, it's an S-class meat. So I'd like to taste it"  
"Well, I am not recommend you to go to them"  
"Why?" Ask Lisbeth curiously.  
"I want to give that dumber Kirito to realize what Asuna feels to him. With this meat now, they can sit at the table enjoy a good food and talk to themselves about their feelings" explained Naruto putting his hands to the back of his head.  
"Heee~ And I thought my dear husband is an idiot~" said Lisbeth rolls her eyes to aside.  
"Oy! What the heck is suppose to mean?" yelled Naruto annoyingly. Lisbeth jump in Naruto's arms and kiss him. After a while, she broke a kiss smiling brightly and said.  
"Nothing! I am just so happy right now. But still I'd like to taste that ragout rabbit too."  
Naruto just sigh and said  
"If you want to eat it do bad. I can find it fur you"  
Lisbeth's eyes immediately shine like a star and hold to Naruto's hand and said  
"Really? You can really catch the ragout rabbit?"  
Naruto just back away a little at her, first time seeing such expression on her face.  
"Yeah! With my luck, I am sure I can catch it. But I will need to go there alone . As its locate at the 57th floor, so it will be dangerous for you to come with me" said Naruto looking at his wife.  
Lisbeth's eyes has not stop shining and she said.  
"Doesn't matter. You just need to bring the ragout rabbit's meat and I will be satisfied"  
"But if its an S-class meat then the skill require for preparing it must high too" retort Naruto  
Lisbeth just puff her chest out proudly smirking and said.  
"Then you are the lucky one my dear husband. As I have manage to max my cooking skill already"  
Naruto looks at her impressed.  
"Well, then I will go hunt for that rabbit, while you can buy somethings you like ok?" said Naruto and transfer a massive amount of Col to her.  
Lisbeth just looks at the amount wide eyes then turn to Naruto and ask.  
"How do you manage to get this much cash? You probably the richest person I know"  
Naruto just scratch the back of his head and said  
"Well, because of my luck, I've manage to obtain many rare items. So when I sells them at the auction, they were sold at a very impressive price each. That's why I am so load"  
Lisbeth screams happily and embrace Naruto.  
"I am really a lucky girl, not only my husband is one if the best in terms of fighting, but he is also load"  
Naruto just laugh hastily then turn to Liz and kiss her. When he broke the kiss, he said.  
"I will try to return as soon as I can. Don't worry ok"  
Lisbeth blushed at the kiss and nod her head softly. With that Naruto activate the crystal to teleport to the 74th floor.

Floor: 74  
Forest

Naruto appeared at the forest and began to walk around the forest to search the rabbit. So far he didn't find anything. So he decide to go to the dungeon near there to train himself a little.

Dungeon

Naruto cut down one monster after another with basic battoujutsu. After a while, he decide to rest and sit down leans on the wall near by. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming to his way. He immediately use his Hide skill to hide himself behind the walls. 10 men wearing black clothes with hood covering their face appeared and looking for something. Naruto looks at the hand of one of the man that raise his hand up and notice the image of a black laughing coffin there.  
'Laughing Coffin? What are they doing here' thought Naruto narrowed his eyes  
"I heard that the Black Swordsman was here. But it seems we are late" said one member.  
Naruto hearing that widen his eyes and thought  
'Kirito was here? Of course, how else can he obtain the ragout rabbit if not training here'  
"Well, what about the Battousai? Will we hunt him too? He is a solo player as well, so he will be an easy prey" said the second member.  
"Don't need to do that. He will come after us eventually. He is a PK hunter after all" said, what apparent to be a leader of the guild.  
Suddenly, Naruto receive the signal of that message was send. So he was startle and step to a stone cause some noise. The Laughing Coffin have heard the sound and turn to that direction. The leader then said.  
"Well, well we have a rat that likes to eavesdrops. Who ever you are, come out!"  
"Tch" said Naruto and decide to come out of his hiding place.  
The party looks surprises at the presence of Naruto.  
"Oh? What is the infamous Hitokiri Battousai doing here? Not hunting for I'd I hope" said the leader.  
"I came here in search for the ragout rabbit. Never expect to meet you guys here. But if the situation calls for this, then I want you guys either disband the guild or I will eliminate you all here" said Naruto looking seriously.  
"Ha! Do you actually think you have a slightest chance to come out of here alive? We are not like those losers in Titan's Hand, we were all the former solo-players. But the PoH-san gathered us to form a PK guild. Even with your skill you won't survive here" said one member confidently.  
"You guys didn't just thought that I've stayed the same way I was didn't you. That time with Titan's Hand, my training was not complete, but its the other matter now that I've complete my training. Why go you think I can hold this sword in my hand now?" said Naruto then unsheathing the Kusanagi and point at the party.  
"The legendary sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi. So you really did have it. Then after we take care of I will take that sword for myself" said the leader.  
"I've given you two option, but you guys seem to choose the second option. Alright, I am not going to hold back then"  
With that said Naruto charge at them.  
The party also moving forward to intercept him. One member charge ahead holding a battle axe and perform and Whirlwind. Naruto jumps back and use Doryusen to knock the axe-user away. Suddenly, he saw the shadow behind him and jump up to avoid Vertical Arc. One member seeing Naruto in mid-air decide to use this chance and jumps up to use Avalance. But Naruto see that coming and use Ryutsuisen: Zan to stab him in the head, preventing the opponent before he can use the skill, thus killing him instantly. The rest seeing one of their comrade has fallen, enraged and all charge at Naruto. Naruto jumps back at the wall and use it as a step-stone to push him towards at his enemies and perform Ryukansen: Arashi to cut down three more. The leader rush at Naruto with impressive speed and use Horizontal Square to hit Naruto in the back. His speed surprised Naruto, so he couldn't manage to dodge in time. Naruto feels the strike on his back and jump backwards and touch his back.  
"Hee~ you didn't seems that tough as you think. I've manage to strike you means you are not as cool as you think you are. Everybody, lets finished him off!" said the leader that shout to fire up the remain members. They seems to fire up and surround Naruto. Naruto looks around him and glared. The sixth Laughing Coffin members rush at him and all use Sonic Leap. Naruto's face was shadowed by his bang as he just stand there. The enemies all smirk think that Naruto had given up. Suddenly, Naruto sheath back the Kusanagi with such speed and force that it create a sonic boom to temporary stuns his opponents.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryumeisen!"  
Then he charge forward at the opponent before him in battoujutsu stance.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Soryusen! One" said Naruto as he slash at his opponent, destroyed him. Then he rush at the opponent on his right.  
"Hiryusen! Two"  
The opponent was cut down instantly while gasping. But before he disappeared he still manages to see Naruto's face before his death. Naruto's face was emotionless and his eyes is gleaming dangerously with bloodlust. Then he turn to the third member that was frozen by fear as he looks at Naruto's eyes. Naruto turn to him change his stance to normal kendo stance.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Kuzuryusen. Three!"  
With that all nine vital spots was hit on that member, he just managed to gasped in surprise and shattered in blue  
polygon. The remain three members looks at Naruto and stutter.  
"H-he is not human! H-he is a demon in human flesh"  
Then they used the teleport crystal to escape. After they left, Naruto's expression return to normal and he sigh.  
"So troublesome. Who would have thought that I actually will meet those guys here. But first I need to see the message"  
With that he opens his mailbox and read the message. The message said that Kirito and Asuna decide to party up to train on 74th floor and called him also.  
"So it's time to be on the front line again huh?" muttered Naruto and decide to go back to the city through a forest.

Forest

On the way back, he decide to use his searching skills to search for the rabbit. Suddenly, he notice something in the bush. When it came out of the bush, he notice that it was a ragout rabbit.  
"There you are..."muttered Naruto and use Ryusosen: Garami to cut off its head in instant. Then he came near to pick up the item. Then he proceed to go to the city.

Floor: 74  
City

Naruto decide to buy his wife some accessories as a gift. He went to the store and bought 1 necklace with a ruby on it and a bracelet.

Time skip  
Floor: 22

Naruto and Lisbeth's house  
Lisbeth is waiting for her husband to return home. She is worried as he is still not returned. Then the door open and Naruto step in. Lisbeth immediately leap to him and embrace him.  
"I was so worried! What's taking you so long" ask Lisbeth holding his face.  
"Eh, there is some trouble on the way. But I've deal with them" said Naruto scratching his head. Then Lisbeth notice that his indicator is red. And narrow her eyes and ask.  
"You've killed some one again? Who was it?"  
"Laughing Coffin. They tried to take me out though failed. But their leader is pretty tough to manage to strike me at the back" said Naruto narrow his eyes remembering that moment.  
Lisbeth leaf him to the bed sit down and looks at him with worried eyes.  
"How do you feel now?"  
"I am fine. It seems I've gotten used to this" said Naruto clenching and unclenching his knuckle while looking at it.  
"You shouldn't have gotten used to it. It's bad! Anyway, did you manage to find a ragout rabbit"  
Naruto smirk and open his inventory and take out the ragout rabbit meal.  
"Also I brought you some presents" said Naruto and take out the necklace and a bracelet. Lisbeth looks at the presents then kiss Naruto. When they broke the kiss, she smiles softly at him.  
"You are so sweet Naruto"  
"I will return to front line tomorrow. Kirito had send me a message that he and Asuna has party up and call me to join them to train at the 74th floor. Though there is a chance that we will find a boss room" said Naruto looking at Liz.  
"Well, lets cook the ragout rabbit" said Lisbeth standing up and go to the kitchen. She put all the ingredient from her inventory and begin to cut them. Then she put all the ingredients to the bowl and put them in a stove. After waiting several minutes for it to cook, she calls Naruto to the table and they began to eat it.  
After the meal, Naruto and Lisbeth decide for a little night walk.  
"Just be careful on the front line ok? I know you are strong, but still..." said Lisbeth turning to Naruto with worried face.  
"Don't worry. I will be with Kirito and Asuna the whole time. Just wait for the good news, that we've cleared the game" said Naruto and brought a thumps up.

Time skip  
Floor 74  
Kamdet

Naruto appeared right in front of the gate of Kamdet. Then he looks ahead and nearly falling to the ground laughing. On the ground, Asuna is lying above Kirito, so that her figure hide his face. Kirito is still sleepy and he notice something soft in his hand, thus he began grope it and try to understand what is it. Asuna begin to scream with a red face and strike Kirito to wall. That moment Naruto can't hold himself back any longer and begin to laugh holding to his stomach. Then he rub his eyes and his vision begin cleared. He looks to the ground and see Asuna covering herself with a red angry face then he heard a laugher and turn to the left to see Naruto is laughing hysterically. Just then he realized what he had done.  
"Hahaha! I see you has grown bolder during the time I absence, Kirito. You are really had the balls of steel to grope Asuna in front this crowd" said Naruto trying to suppress his laughing. Then he receive a glare from Kirito and Asuna. Suddenly, the teleport circle appear, Asuna seeing that immediately run to Kirito to hide behind his back. Naruto turn to the circle to see who it is. From the circle came a man with long hair in a uniform of Knights of Blood Oath.  
"Asuna-sama! You shouldn't be here. Lets head back to the guild"  
"No way, I don't need you to follow every where I go. And why the heck do you stand at my house do early in the morning" said Asuna annoyed still hiding behind Kirito. Naruto looks at the man and feels a bad vibe coming from him and narrow his eyes.  
"I thought that you would do some thing like this. So I decide to watch over you from Selmburg for the last month" said the man. Asuna retort that the commander didn't order to do that. But the man just said that is his duty to protect her. Then he come near Kirito and forcefully dragging Asuna from Kirito's back. But Kirito won't allow that and grab the man's hand then turn to the man and said.  
"Sorry, but today I will accompany you vice commander. I will be responsible for her safety. So you can return back to guild now"  
The man freeing his hand and shout at Kirito.  
"There is no way a rookie player like you can protect her. I am the member of the honorable guild Knights of Blood Oath. I am the one that should protect her"  
Kirito just narrow his eyes and said  
"I can do a much better job in protecting her than you"  
The man feels enrage and challenge Kirito to a duel.  
"Then proves to me that you are worthy by winning this duel"  
Kirito looks surprised at the challenge then looks at Asuna worriedly. Asuna just nod her head  
"Oy, Kirito! Just kick his ass already" shout Naruto. Only then the crowd notice the presence of Naruto and begin to murmur to themselves.  
"Look! The Hitokiri Battousai is here too!"  
"What is he doing here? Did he plan to kill some one"  
Kirito accept the challenge to unsheathing his sword from his back. They wait for the timer to pass and charge at each other. Kirito using Vertical to slash up while the man also use Vertical but slash down. When the two sword clash against each other, the man sword has broke. The man fell to his knees in shock then Kirito said that he can take another weapon out or called it a day. The man immediately took out the other weapon and charge forward. But a shadow appear before him with a blade near his neck.  
"You have lost this duel. Now get lost" said Naruto looking down at the man his eyes gleaming dangerously. The crowd seeing Naruto suddenly appeared at the duel and murmur to themselves again.  
"The Hitokiri Battousai has interfered is he actually after the members of Knights of Blood Oath?"  
"Maybe he want to capture Asuna-san, then do dirty things to her"  
Naruto hearing that, lost his dangerous face and slam himself to the ground.  
The man glared at Kirito hatefully but when glancing at Naruto feeling a great amount of fear. Then Asuna came and order to him to return to the guild and relieve him from the duty to protect her, as a vice commander of the guild. The  
man just glared hatefully at Kirito one last time and go to teleport place and teleport away. Naruto come near Asuna and ask her.  
"Who was that guy?"  
"He is Kuradeel, the member of Knights of Blood Oath like me, though he can be annoying"  
"I don't like him. Just looking at him gives me a bad vibe" said Naruto seriously. Then Asuna turn to Naruto and ask  
"How is Liz? Also why did you guys didn't come when I invite to taste the ragout rabbit?"  
"Well, we actually have a personal reason not to come. About the ragout rabbit. I already tast it" said Naruto then wink at Asuna.  
"Ehh? How do you manage to find it? I thought it was very rare?" ask Asuna with wide eyes.  
Kirito just looks at Naruto with a tick in his forehead and said.  
"We are talking about Naruto here Asuna. His lucks is off the charts. I am sure that Lisbeth is the happiest wife on Earth now that she became his wife. As Naruto is the richest person in this game"  
Asuna looks at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto just close his eyes smirking and show a victory sign.  
"Any way lets go guys" said Kirito with that they proceed to go to the Labyrinth.

Floor: 74  
Labyrinth

Naruto, Kirito and Asuna is fighting a group of skeleton monsters.  
"Man, to have people with impressive skills really helps out a lot in training" said Kirito looking as Naruto and Aduna decapitate the monsters.  
"Kirito-kun! Switch" said Asuna and Kirito switch with her.  
After a while, they decide to find sime other training spot. Suddenly, Kirito find a huge door before him. Naruto and Asuna looks at Kirito, to see his reactions.  
"Do you think this what I think?" Ask Naruto looking at Kirito.  
"Probably. We can check out the room if you guys want. The monsters from boss room will only remain in boss room, they won't go outside. But just take out the teleport crystals just in case something went wrong"  
With that all brought out their teleport crystals. Then Naruto and Kirito pushes the door to open it. The room was dark at first. Then suddenly the blue flames appeared on the torch one after another. When all the torch finished to lite up, they manage to see the appearance of the boss. It was Gleam Eyes, one of the strongest boss of the game. They looks at his HP bar and feels even more horror. There is 4 bar of HP there. Gleam Eyes roaring loudly cause the wind to blow harshly. 


	8. Chapter 8: Strongest Duo

Floor: 74  
Boss room

When the room has lit up, Naruto and the other two can see the boss appearance. It was a huge blue Minotaur with terrifying glowing blue eyes and wielding a huge sword. It was Gleam Eyes, one of the most strongest boss of the game. When it roar, Kirito and Asuna widen their eyes in fright. Naruto is trying to keep himself from shaking. Just as the boss decide to rush at them, they immediately run out of the boss room.

Outside

Kirito and Asuna sit down and lean to the wall near by. Naruto turns to look at the closed door of the boss room.  
"That looks like a tough one" said Asuna.  
"At first glance, it seems that its only has a huge sword, but I bet it still had a special attack up its sleeves" said Kirito closing his eyes.  
"All we can do is gather some vets from front lines and keep switching" said Asuna looking at Kirito and sigh, but Naruto decide to speak that moment.  
"Only if those vets are tanks then me and Kirito may have a chance at defeating it. I've fought with Demon General and nearly died from just one of its special attack, the normal vets won't be of any help" said Naruto turning to Asuna.  
Then Asuna remember the sword that Kirito obtain from Lisbeth and narrow her eyes at Kirito.  
Kirito glancing sideways nervously at her and ask  
"Why are you looking like that?"  
"You are hiding something right? For what do you need the second sword?... So suspicious" said Asuna then glance down at Kirito.  
Kirito feeling uncomfortable turn his head away. They stay for like that a while until Asuna bright up and said.  
"Well whatever. It's rude to ask the people's skill choice."  
Then Asuna opens her inventory to brought out the lunch.  
"I know its kinda late, but how about lunch you two?" ask Asuna and looks to Kirito and Naruto.  
"Is...is it something you made?" ask Kirito looking wide eyes at Asuna.  
"What is so special about her cooking?" ask Naruto curiosly and raise his brow.  
"You don't know? Asuna's cooking is top notch! You need to taste some if get cooking" said Kirito looking at Naruto like he is crazy.  
"Well, Liz is pretty skilled at cooking too. But I am a little hungry so I think I'll taste your lunch now" said Naruto sitting down near them. Then Asuna gives the two the two sandwiches. They take it and begin to eat. Kirito bite a piece and exclaim:  
"So good!"  
Asuna just smile pleasingly then turn to Naruto and ask.  
"So how is it Naruto? Is it better than Liz's cooking?"  
Naruto swallow the food and say:  
"Well, I've only taste the stew of ragout rabbit from Liz and it was pretty good. But this sandwich is also very tasty"  
Then some people come out from a teleport circle. Kirito, Asuna and Naruto turn to the sound of the step and see that's the members from Furinkazan. Kirito looks at the person in the centre and recognize him as Klein.  
Klein and his party were very tired and just walking ahead. Then Klein opens his eyes and recognizes the person in front of him.  
"Woah, Kirito! It's been so long man" said Klein widen his eyes then smiled.  
Kirito advert his eyes a little then say:  
"Ah, you are still alive Klein?"  
Klein come near him and say:  
"You are as rude as ever Kirito!"  
Then he looks at the girl, that is standing and the guy, that is sitting and looks at him.  
"It's been a while, Klein! How've you been?" ask Naruto standing up.  
Klein looks at him with wide unbelieving eyes.  
"Y-you are... N-Naruto, Hitokiri Battousai! What are doing here?"  
The rest of the party hearing the name Hitokiri Battousai and begin to widen their eyes and murmur to each other.  
"Hey, you hear that? The Hitokiri Battousai is here! If we don't get out of here he is gonna kill us all"  
Naruto just facepalm and sigh then mutter:  
"When will they learn that I am killing only PK players?"  
Klein hearing that sighing in relieve then turn to Kirito and ask:  
"You are always solo. Why suddenly Hitokiri Battousai and this hot girl is with you?"  
Then Kirito introduce Klein and Asuna again to each other. Klein begin to introduce himself and say something like: currently single and in searching for a girlfriend. Kirito hearing that punch him in the stomach, while Naruto laughing lying in the ground. The party seeing the leader was knocked down began to come near to surround Kirito. Then they look closely at Asuna and finally able to recognize her. Kirito prevent them from coming near Asuna. Then Asuna laughing out loud and covering her mouth.  
"What's going on Kirito?" Klein whisper to Kirito.  
"Well..." Kirito say sweatdroping.  
"We are just partying to train a little. That's all" Naruto say, then standing up and clear the dust from his Star deity cloak.  
Then they heard more footsteps coming this way and turned to look at the direction. There some people with heavy armor coming their way. Kirito recognize them as the Army. They are actually the Aincrad Liberation Force. They were the largest guild consist of over 3000 players. But after the heavy lost at clearing on the 25th floor, they've been focusing on strengthening their organization. Suddenly, the commander ordered them to stop to rest. The remain soldiers slumping to the ground tiredly. Then the commander come near Kirito to introduce himself:  
"I am Lt. Col. Corbatz from ALF"  
"I am Kirito. I am solo"  
"Have you ventured far than this?"  
"Yeah, we've mapped out the area to the boss room"  
"Then I'd like you to give me that map data"  
Asuna, Kirito and Klein hearing that surprise. Klein ask angrily.  
"You want that for free? Do you know how hard it is to map the are?"  
"We divide information and resources equally to all, maintain order and fight to free players from this world ASAP. Cooperating with us is only natural!" retort Corbatz. Suddenly, he heard a laugh coming from the back of Kirito. Kirito, Asuna and Klien look back wonder why Naruto is laughing.  
"What are you laughing at?" ask Corbatz angrily.  
Naruto suppress his laugher and say:  
"You guys maybe the largest guild before. But not now. After the foolish mistake of your leader, that arrogant bastard Kibaou, you guys have lost about 80% of you force. Now you guys standing there and dare to demand something from us" said Naruto with a bored look.  
Corbatz hearing that grit his teeth and was just about to unsheath his sword. Kirito rais his hand up and then turn to Naruto.  
"That's enough, Naruto! You shouldn't provoke him like that!"  
Naruto just looks the other way mutter  
"Che..."  
Then he turn to Corbatz and say:  
"Ok, I will share the map data with you. I planned to make it public anyway when we got back to the city"  
Then he opens menu and transfer the data to Corbatz. Klein turn to Kirito and sigh:  
"You being way to nice, Kirito!"  
After the transferring was complete, Corbatz turn to leave and say:  
"I appreciate for your cooperating"  
Before he go to far, Naruto step out from behind and say:  
"If you fools are thinking of fighting the boss, don't bother. You don't stand a chance at even to injure him"  
Corbatz turn to Naruto with grit teeth and say:  
"That's for me to decide your heartless killer!"  
"We've just check the boss room. There is no way you guys can stand a chance with only that fewer people. And your men are already all exhaust" said Kirito try to make Corbatz to change the decision.  
Corbatz turn to Kirito and shout:  
"My men aren't weak enough to give up from something so trivial!"  
Then he turn to his men and command  
"You all! Stand up already!"  
The men all stand up and begin to move backwards, but before they go to far they heard:  
"Your foolish decision will cause you all to die!"  
They turn back and see that Naruto is looking at them. Corbatz just glare at Naruto one last time then he and his troops move away.  
When they left, Klein ask  
"Is it alright to leave them like that?"  
"Well it's not like they will head to the boss room right away, after we give them the warning" said Asuna  
"Let's have a look. Just in case..." proposed Kirito.  
The Fuurinkazan member just smile at the proposition. Naruto decide to walk ahead of them.

Time skip

On the way to the boss room, the party doesn't need to do anything, as Naruto, that was walking ahead of them, had defeat all the monsters in front of them. Klein looks at Naruto nervously then turn to Kirito to whisper to him  
"Was that true that Naruto has single-handly defeat the Demon General on the 60th Floor?"  
Kirito glance sideways and answers then sigh:  
"Yeah, though he nearly died in the process. Still to fight a boss solo... That guy sometimes is crazy beyond imagination!"  
Then they heard a scream coming from the direction of the boss room. Naruto narrow his eyes and rush there.  
"Wait for us, Naruto!" Asuna shout and she with Kirito running to catch up to Naruto.  
Boss room  
Naruto arrives and looks at the scene before him. The soldiers were lying on the ground covering themselves, as Gleam Eyes is looking down at them  
"Idiots!" muttered Naruto with grit teeth.  
Asuna and Kirito also arrives and see the scene.  
Suddenly, the boss swing his huge sword at one of the soldier, cause him to fly and then shatter to blue polygon.  
"What the heck are doing! Quick, use the teleport crystal!" yelled Kirito.  
"We can't. It won't work here!" said one soldier then the one standing near him was crash down by the swing of the sword.  
Kirito widen his eyes at that fact. Naruto turn to Kirito and say.  
"It's just like that time, Kirito. If I wasn't appeared there in time all those people will all be dead"  
Kirito remembered that time with the Moonlit Black Cat and if Naruto didn't appeared back then, the others would've been dead.  
"We, the ALF, will not suffer the shame of defeat again!" shouted Corbatz.  
"Fight! We must fight!" He shout and pointing his sword at the boss.  
"What the heck are you doing? Retreat immediately! Don't you see that you have zero chance at defeating the boss? Do you want all of your men to die here?" shouted Naruto angrily at Corbatz.  
"Shut up! We will never suffer the shame of defeat again" shouted Corbatz. Then he order to his men to attack the boss and charge forward. Kirito trying to stop them but is too late. Gleam Eyes just looks at those foolish humans that dare to attack him, with his glowing blue eyes. Then he breaths blue fire and use a skill and swing his huge sword horizontally and cause the soldiers to collapse to the ground. Then he slashes up and sends Corbatz fly up high in the air, to crash down heavily to the ground. Kirito goes to him to checks  
him. The helmet of Corbatz shatter, exposing his wide eyes.  
"This can't be..." said Corbatz before shattering to blue polygons.  
Asuna looks down horrifying and covering her mouth. Then they heard a scream.  
The boss is towering over one solder ad he is sitting on the ground helplessly. Just as the boss decide to finish him off, Asuna jumps at its back and use Linear to stab at its back. Kirito and Klein looks wide eyes and charge forward to assist Asuna. Naruto also decide to act to run up the walls and jumps to the boss head from behind.  
Gleam Eyes feelings the attack at his turn back, to slash behind and punching Asuna to fly back to the ground. Then it begin to towering Asuna. Asuna wide her eyes but then looks up and see Naruto in mid-air then heard.  
"Hiten Mtsurugi ryu-Ryutsuisen!"  
Naruto manages to slash down at the boss face. Gleam Eyes roaring in pain the breathes the fire at Naruto. In mid-air and in such a close distance, Naruto can't dodge the attack and was hit by it.  
"Ahhhh!" screamed Naruto and crashing to the ground. Kirito and Asuna looks at the crashing form of Naruto and shout:  
"Naruto!"  
Just as Gleam Eyes was about to slash down at Naruto, Kirito appear before him to deflect the strike. While Kirito and the others are fighting the boss, Klein and the others use that chance to bring the remaining soldiers to a safe place.  
Kirito is fighting the boss one on one, while Naruto is still recovering from the attack. Gleam Eyes slash down at Kirito, but Kirito tries to hold off. But doing so cause his HP to drop drastically.  
"At this rate..." muttered Kirito with his eyes half close. Then he heard:  
"Kirito! Switch!"  
He turn and see Naruto standing up with his hair covering his eyes. Kirito did as he was told and Naruto charge forward exposing his cold blue eyes with a dangerous gleam. Gleam Eyes see the opponent charge at him and intercept him. But that just what Naruto wants as him jumps up and avoid the strike so that he jumps pass him and begin to spin.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryukansen!"  
With that the boss was strike to the back, and roaring in pain. But it quickly swing his huge sword around causing Naruto to deflect the strike, though doing do send him flying. Then the boss breath fire at Naruto.  
"The same trick won't work on me twice. Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Doryusen"  
The debris attack cause by Doryusen has manages to deflect the fire breath.  
The others just looks at the battle with wide unbelievable eyes. Klein mutter:  
"Is this what the infamous Hitokiri Battousai capable of?"  
"I know Naruto is strong, but to see him hold off against the boss and actually manages to injure it..." muttered Asuna with wide eyes.  
"But he won't be able to hold it up for long... Just look at his HP point!" said Kirito. Asuna looks at Naruto's HP and horrifying as his HP is in the red zone already.  
Kirito looks at Asuna and Klein and say:  
"I am going to helps Naruto out now! Please hold it off for 10 seconds for me"  
Naruto drinks the potion then jumps backwards to use Ryumeisen to stun it for seconds.  
"Naruto! Switch with me!" shouted Asuna and Naruto did as he was told. She and Klein hold it off for 10 seconds. Then Kirito shout from behind.  
"I am ready!"  
Naruto looks at Kirito and see he takes out the Dark Repulser from his back. He smirk and turn to Asuna and say:  
"Asuna? Switch back with me"  
Asuna looks surprise then try to ask  
"But you..."  
Naruto close his eyes and looks at her smirking.  
"Judy switch back and you will witness something amazing called "Strongest Duo"!"  
Kirito charge forward with two swords in hand.  
"Star Burst Stream!" Shouted Kirito and deals a multi strikes at Gleam Eyes.  
Naruto charge from behind and shout  
"Hiten Mugen Zan!"  
The boss couldnt do anything as the strikes were so fast and from both sides. The others looking at what is happening with dumb face:  
"Is this the combine strength of Black Swordsman and Hittokiri Battousai. It's just unreal!" muttered Klein with wide eyes and open mouth, as are the others as well.  
Naruto looks at Kirito's HP bar and shout:  
"Falls back, Kirito! You are at limits! I have a move that will finished him off right now!"  
Kirito looks with one of his eyes, as the other was close from exhaustion. He nod and jumps back to Asuna and the others, but still not taking his eyes of the battle. Asuna rushed to him to checks if he is okay then turn to Naruto and ask worriedly:  
"Will he be okay now!"  
Kirito still looks at the battle smiles tiredly.  
"Yeah, if he say that he will finish it off, then it will be done. He is Hitokiri Battousai after all"  
With the battle  
Naruto change his stance to a normal kendo stance and close his eyes. Gleam Eyes just cooks his head back not understanding why his opponent chose to just stand there. Then brought his huge sword up high preparing for the finish strike  
The others just widening their eyes. Klein shouts worriedly:  
"What the heck is he doing? just standing in a normal kendo stance and closing his eyes like that? Is he suicide or something?"  
Kirito just turns to looks at Naruto and smirks:  
"No, this is the preparation for the finish strike"  
Gleam Eyes slashes down his sword at Naruto. Asuna covering her face not wants to see the scene. Suddenly, Naruto snaps open his eyes.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Kuzuryusen!"  
With that all the nine vital points were strike at once. The others widen their eyes at seeing the move, even Kirito. The boss stands still for a minutes then shatters to blue polygons. The panel with: Congratulations! appear. Naruto sigh tiredly and sit down to the ground. The others begin to cheer and come to him to congratulate him. Suddenly, he feels a strike to his head and turn around to see Asuna is looking at him with angry eyes.  
"What did I do?" asked Naruto while rubbing his head.  
"How dare you scared us to death, with that last moves? We all thinks you are gonna be dead that moment" shouted Asuna glaring at him.  
"That was the trick! To scare you guys then defeat the boss! I am the prankster at heat after all!" smirking Naruto and bring a thumps up. Kirito just sigh at Naruto's foolishness.  
"You know... you really are…"  
Asuna glared at him for a while then smirks  
"Oh~ What will your dear wife say, if I told her that her husband nearly die on the battle today~"  
Naruto hearing that immediately paled and begged her not told Lisbeth anything. Asuna looks at Kirito and shows a victory sign.  
"Wait, wait! You mean Naruto is married? When the heck did that happen!" asked Klien and pointing a shaky finger at Naruto with wide eyes.  
"Yeah! He married my best friend!" said Asuna rolls her eyes.  
"You lucky son of a bitch, Naruto! I don't even have a girlfriend and you already are married!" shouted Klein with crying face while holding his collar and shaking him.  
"I..I am...not...at...fault, that...you...still don't have a girlfriend!" said Naruto while he is being shake by Klein.  
"Well, we will part ways here. And I want to see your wife next time we meet" said Klein and turns back to leave with the others from his guild. Before he leaves he turns back to Kirito and say:  
"Kirito!... I am glad that you decide to help those people"  
Then he turns to Naruto and say:  
"You too, Naruto! I am just glad that you are not like those rumours say"  
With that, he and the rest of his guild left.  
Naruto turns to Kirito and Asuna and request:  
"I am returning to Liz now. Do you two want to come as well? We've bought a cabin at the village in the 22th Floor."  
Kirito and Asuna look at each other and nod.

Time skip  
Floor: 22  
Naruto and Lisbeth's house

Lisbeth receives a message from Naruto that he is returning with Kirito and Asuna. The doors opens and Naruto steps in. Lisbeth immediately jumps to his arms and kiss him deeply. Kirito and Asuna looking at the scene and feels weird so they look away. When Liz broke the kiss, she smiles softly and say:  
"Welcome home, my darling!"  
Then she looks back and see Kirito and Asuna.  
"Oh! Kirito, Asuna! It's been a while"  
Asuna go to Liz to hug her:  
"Yeah, it's been a while. So how is your marry life?"  
Lizbeth just smirks and say:  
"I lives like a queen now! Naruto-kun is so load that I can afford anything. I just forging weapons now if I don't have anything to do!"  
"Heee~ You know I am pretty jealous, seeing you this happy" said Asuna with half lid eyes.  
"Oh no you are not! Naruto is mine now! You have Kirito already" said Liz crossing her hands and looks at Naruto protectively.  
"W-what there is nothing going on with me and Kirito-kun? Also I didn't mean something like that" shouted Asuna embarrassed with blush face.  
"Yeah. Yeah" said Liz rolls her eyes.  
"Look! There is news about the battle in the boss room" said Naruto reading a newspaper. Kirito go behind him to read.  
"The blue-eyed demon, that destroyed all the Army force, was taken down by Hitokiri Battousai with nine strike to the vital points at once. And Black Swordsman wielding two swords and strike 50 hit combo" read Naruto then he facepalm and put his head to the table.  
"So troublesome! With this its just cause more problems"  
Kirito just looks at Naruto and laughing nervously:  
"Haha...haha"  
Then Asuna receives the message from her commander. She read and turn to Naruto and Kirito to say worriedly:  
"Naruto, Kirito! Things just get out of hands!"  
"What is wrong, Asuna?" ask Liz worriedly.  
"The commander demand Kirito and Naruto to meet up at the HQ to ask the reason why they took me away"

Floor: 55  
Grandzam

Kirito, Naruto and Asuna is standing in front of the commander of KoBO.  
"Is this the first time that we meet Kirito, Naruto?" said the commander looking at Kirito and Naruto.  
"No, we had met at the strategic meeting at the 67th floor" answered Kirito.  
"Yes, it's definitely the first time that we meet, but I've heard about you everywhere, Commander Heathcliff" said Naruto looks at the commander.  
"We maybe the strongest guild now, but our strength is weaken each day. And here you two trying to draw away one of our most important players" said Heathcliif closing his eyes.  
"If she is so important to you. You should choose her a better bodyguard than that Kuradeel guy" said Kirito narrowing his eyes.  
"I apologize for the trouble that Kuradeel had made back there. But even we won't just sit back and watch you two take away our vice commander" said Heathcliff looking at Kirito then glance at Naruto. Heathcliff think for a minute then say:  
"Kirito, Naruto! I want to fight you both!  
Kirito, if you win, you can take Asuna with you. But if you lose then you will join us. Same to you too, Naruto. If you win I won't capture you for the crimes you made. But if you lose you'll serve personally under me" said Heathcliff turn to Kirito first then to Naruto.  
Naruto narrows his eyes, thinking for a minute then decide to say:  
"On one condition, you will fight me if you manage to defeat Kirito. I am not saying Kirito weaker than me. It's just that my techniques are more...unpredictable" said Naruto looking at Heathcliff challenging him. Heathcliff narrows his eyes at Naruto and reply:  
"Ok, I will fight you only when I manage to defeat Kirito"  
Kirito narrows his eyes at Heathcliff and say:  
"Very well I accept this challenge. I am using swords better than words after all. Let's end this with a duel"


	9. Clash of titans & shocking surprise

October 20, 2024  
Floor: 75  
Collinia

After agreeing to the condition of the duel, Heathcliff said that the duel will be at Collinia. The people heard that there will be a duel between the commander of KoBO and the Black Swordsman Kirito, so they all gathered themselves here and waiting for the duel in anticipation.  
At the back of arena  
Asuna is scream at Kirito for his stupidity. While Naruto is crossing his hands and eyes leaning to the wall.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid... Why would you agree to that?... And you too Naruto, do you really think you could defeat the commander? He is a commander for a reason, you know"  
She turn her head to Naruto to lecture him with a scowling face.  
Naruto opens his eyes and turn to Asuna to say:  
"He may not win against Kirito, so maybe I won't need to fight him. But if he does win, then..."  
Suddenly, Naruto's eyes gleaming dangerous with so much bloodlust that Asuna and Kirito widen their eyes and take a step back.  
"I will not hesitate to use my full power on him. In this world, only him and Kirito can force me to use my full power"  
Then his eyes return to normal, Asuna and Kirito breath out in relieve. Asuna then turn to Kirito and say:  
"When I see you use dual-wielding, I thought your strength was a tier on it's own. But the commander has a unique skill too..."  
Kirito look ahead seriously and say:  
"Yeah, I've seen a few times. Divine Blade, a skill that maximizes both attacks and defense. The increasing in attack is impressive, but the boost of defense even more so..."  
"I've heard that his HP bar never even reach yellow zone" said Naruto look at the ceiling with serious face. Then he turns to Kirito and say:  
"This will be tough, Kirito. Maybe even tougher then fighting bosses. But I believe in you. Also maybe watching your battle, I can find his weakness"  
Kirito then looks up at Naruto and smirks:  
"Yeah, I am not going down without a fight. I will try to expose his weakness as well. But it will be tough, I know for sure. His defense is practically impenetrable"  
Naruto put his hand on Kirito shoulder and smiles:  
"Just do your best!"  
Kirito looks at Naruto determined and say:  
"Yeah!"

At the arena

The people is cheering loudly for the two person stading at the middle of Arena. Kirito and Heathcliff standing face to face. Heathcliff says and looks around the arena at all the people that surround them.  
"I am sorry, Kirito. I didn't realize this will be such a big deal"  
"I receive a percentage of the entrance fee" said Kirito looking at Heathcliff.  
"No. After our fight you will be a member of my guild, so is your friend Naruto. I'll treat this as a mission" said Heathcliff prepare to start a duel but Kirito interrupt him.  
"About Naruto... Why did you challenge him to a duel? You knew perfectly well, that Naruto hasn't do anything in involving to take Asuna away, its all me. So why did you challenge him?" asked Kirito narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
Heathcliff looks at Kirito then Naruto, that is stand far away from them at the back and answer:  
"That's right I know from the very beginning that Naruto-kun hasn't do anything in taking Asuna away. But I have a reason of my own to battle him. Also if l've manage to make Naruto-kun to join my guild too, then we will be unstoppable"  
Heathcliff opens the menu and challenges Kirito to a duel. Kirito receives the invitation and press accept.  
Naruto is watching at the both of them with serious face. The timer begin to tick and the count go down. Kirito prepares to unsheath both of his blades, while Heathcliff prepares to unsheath his blade from the shield. When the countdown went to zero, Naruto mutters:  
"It's begun!"  
With that Kirito rush at Heathcliff with impressive speed and stab forward. Heathcliff just raise his shield calmly to protect himself from the attack. Kirito begin to slash rapidly using both swords. But all the attacks were useless, as Heathcliff just blocks all with his shield. Seeing an opening in Kirito's defense, Heathcliff slash up at the opening force Kirito jumps back in surprise.  
Naruto not taking his eyes even for a minute from the fight, continue to analyzes the battle:  
"Not even a slightest opening in his stance. What will you do now, Kirito?"  
Seeing Kirito jumps back, Heathcliff decide to change to offense and charge forward and using his shield to strike Kirito in the gut. The attack cause Kirito to fly back at a certain distance. Heathcliff continued to charge forward. Kirito grit his teeth angrily and activate Star Burst Stream to attacks rapidly. But Heathcliff just blocks all the strikes with his shield.  
"Excellent reflects!" Heathcliff praise Kirito.  
"You too. And that shield of yours is strong like hell" replied Kirito smirking back.  
With that the two charge at each other with blurred speed and slash at each other. One trying to slash at each other and dodging the opponent's strike at the same time. Kirito increase his speed in the slash, but Heathcliff also increasing on his attacks but also with his shield to deflect Kirito's attacks.  
Asuna watching the battle and clutching her hand nervously.  
"Kirito-kun..."  
"Are you worried about him?" ask Naruto still looking at the fight. Asuna turns to Naruto and answer:  
"Of course, I am! And why do you so calm? Didn't you worry about Kirito-kun too?"  
"Just believe in him" said Naruto glance sideways to Asuna  
Suddenly, Kirito stabs forward quickly when Heathcliff tilts his head aside and manages to injure him. Then he continues to attack even more faster rushing at the shield to breakthrough. Kirito's rapid strikes manages to breakthrough the shield, and cause Heathcliff to lean back and grit his teeth.  
Then just as Kirito about to slash down at Heathcluff, for a second, but he was stunning. But that second was enough for Heath cliff to move his shield to block the strike. Kirito widen his eyes surprise and shock.  
In the back, Naruto also notice something was wrong and narrows his eyes.  
'Its not imagination. For a second, Kirito was stunned and because of that Heathcliff manages to avoid the strike. What the heck is going on there?'  
Heathcliff side-steps Kirito and stabs him at the shoulder. Because of the shock that he still has not recovered, Kirito couldn't dodge the strike and was stabbed. The strike was powerful enough to send him to the ground. Then the panel appears to declare Heathcliff the winner of the duel. The people bag in cheering loudly. Kirito just look up at Heathcliff in surprise. Naruto come out from the back moves to Kirito. He gives Kirito a hand to helps him stand up and say:  
"Good job, Kirito! I will take over from here!"  
Kirito grabs Naruto's hand and stand up then turn to Naruto seriously:  
"Be careful, his defense is top notch. I barely able to breakthrough."  
"Yeah, thanks for the warning. Go to Asuna immediately, she is worried sick about you" said Naruto and walk to the centre of arena.  
Heathcliff turns to Naruto and say:  
"I can finally measure my strength with a man that is called Hirokiri Battousai. With this win, you will joint guild and we will be unstoppable"  
Naruto just closes his eyes and smirks:  
"I have no intension to lose. I've made a promise to my sensei that I will be number one. And I plan on keeping that promise"  
"We will see about that... But first I want to change a weapon. You don't mind right?" ask Heathcliff looking at Naruto.  
Naruto just looks surprises but say:  
"Yeah, I don't mind. Just change to any weapon you like"  
"Then I will return in a minute, as this gear is not for for this weapon"  
With that Heathcliff go to the back to change.  
The people hearing that there will be extra fight between Hearhcliff and Hitokiri Battousai begin to cheer even louder. Asuna near Kirito is asking if he was ok. Kirito just nod his head then ask Asuna:  
"Did you commander use the other weapon before? Why he decide to change Naruto with different weapon and gear?"  
Asuna shakes her head and answer:  
"I don't know. It actually the first time, I am hearing that the commander can uses other weapon"  
Some minutes had passed, and finally Heathcliff walks out in a kimono with some guard piece on his clothes and in his hand is a katana. Naruto just looks at him with narrows eyes.  
"Sorry, for making you wait Naruto-kun. But now I am ready" said Heathcliff standing with Naruto face to face now.  
Kirito and Asuna looks at each other surprise, as that was the first time they saw the commander wearing something and holding anything other than the sword in a shield.  
The countdown begun its count, both Naruto and Heathcliff changes to their stance. But when Naruto looks at the stance that Heathcliff's take, he eyes widen like dinner plates and so is Kirito, as they recognize the stance. It was the basic battoujutsu stance that Naruto is taking right now also.  
"H-how?...W-why? How do you know that stance?... Are you also..?" shouted Naruto shock then his eyes widen in realization.  
"That's right, Naruto-kun. It's as you are thinking. I also managed to find that cave. I am also the Hiten Mitsurugi ryu user!" said Heathcliff smirking at Naruto's shock face.  
At the stand, Kirito and Asuna, all the people there is shocked at this fact as well.  
"I-I thought Naruto was the only user of that style. But to think the commander is hiding this style..." muttered Kirito widen his eyes at shock.  
"Yeah, it shocks me as well. I think this fact has shocks all the players. But Naruto even more so" said Asuna still shock and turns to watch at Naruto's expression.  
Lizbeth sitting somewhere in the stand, looking at Naruto worriedly:  
"Naruto-kun!..."  
At the arena  
Naruto still shocks at the seeing then he glares at Heathcliff and shout:  
"That's not possible! I won't accept this! I am the only user of this style!"  
Heathcliff just smirks back at Naruto and say:  
"Seems that fact that I am using this style had shocked you. I'll make you join my guild, Naruto-kun!"  
Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes and the air around him seems colder. The people in the stand that was far behind could still felt the shiver ran down their spine. Naruto looks up with his cold blue eye and say emotionlessly:  
"The fact that you are using this style won't change anything. I will annihilate you for being a copy-cat"  
Naruto charges forward at Heathcliff like a bullet. Heathcliff pointing the tip of his katana to the ground and slash up:  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Doryusen!"  
The debris wave caused by Doryusen immediately heads to Naruto. Naruto jumps aside to avoid the wave. Heathcliff charge forward and use Ryukansen: Tsumuji and spin like a drill at Naruto. Naruto not hesitate to use Ryukansen: Kogarashi to blast Heathcliff away. Heathcliff being blasted away by Ryukansen: Kogarashi grunt a little, then he looks ahead to see Naruto charge at him in a battoujutsu stance.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Hiryusen!"  
Naruto rotates rapidly and shoots the sheath at Heathcliff. Heathcliff manages to jump backwards to dodge.  
"I will take things seriously from here" said Heathcliff narrowing his eyes and charges at Naruto at blurred speed. Naruto was shocked at the increasing at the speed that he barely able to deflect Hiten Mugen Zan of Heathcliff's. But the force that Heathcliff applied still send Naruto flying. Naruto stand up from the ground and glares at Heathcliff. Heathcliff looks down at Naruto and ask:  
"Will you surrender now, Naruto-kun? You can't win against me! I am the true master of Hiten Mitsurugi ryu"  
Naruto hearing that shouts back:  
"I am not going to lose to you! I will prove to you that I am the only successor to this style"  
Then he charges forward with a speed that Heathcliff is barely able to see. Naruto appears behind Heathcliff and use Ryusosen to strike his opponent's back. Heathcliff couldn't dodge the strike in time, as Naruto's was increased. He slashes back, but Naruto jumps in the sky and shouts:  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryutsuisen!"  
Heathcliff dodge to aside and waiting for Naruto to land to perform Ryukansen. But Naruto expected this and brought his sword to the back to deflect the strike.

In the stand

All the people just watching the fight in excitement. They knew that the fight will be good, but they never expected it to be this good.  
"I can't believe Naruto is holding his own against the commander. Even though the commander uses the same style" said Kirito not taking his eyes of the fight.  
"Yeah, Naruto is really amazing! Never seeing anyone that go toe to toe with the commander" said Asuna in awe.  
Lisbeth sitting in her sit smiling and looking down at the battling figure of Naruto and say softly:  
"I believe in you Naruto-kun!"

With the fight

Heathcliff seeing his strike miss, grit his teeth then charge at Naruto and uses Ryukansen: Arashi. Naruto uses his own Ryukansen: Arashi to deflect the attacks. Heathcliif increasing his speed to appears behind Naruto and mutters:  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Soryusen: Ikazuchi!"  
Naruto manages to dodges the first strike, but he couldn't dodge the strike the was being drawn from the sheath. As a result he was send flying to the wall.  
"Kuso!... That was pretty hard strike!" muttered Naruto open one of his eye. Then he notice the stance that Heathcliff and looks in horror. Heathcliff has change his battoujutsu stance to normal kenjutsu stance.

In the stand

Kirito and Asuna recognized the stance and widen in horror.  
"That stance... He will performs that move that Naruto uses against Gleam Eyes!" said Asuna turning to Kirito worriedly.  
"Yeah, no doubt its that move. Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Kuzuryusen. The move that strikes all nine vital spots once with Godspeed" said Kirito narrowing his eyes then turn to look at Naruto.  
"What will you do now Naruto? Can you really dodge this technique"  
With the fight  
Heathcliff stand in a normal kenjutsu stance and looks at Naruto:  
"It's over Naruto-kun! Kuzuryusen is the ultimate move that can't be dodge. You can't win against me now. As a Hiten Mitsurugi ryu user, you also know that right?"  
Naruto looks at Hearhcliff silently for a minute then decide to reply:  
"Yes, it's true that Kuzuryusen can't be dodge if I am not faster then the user. But... Do you really think that Kirito is the only one with extra skill?" ask Naruto and point the tip of his foot the the ground then begin to tap the ground.  
Heathcliff hearing that widen his eyes then smirks and turns to Naruto to say:  
"You are bluffing. You don't have extra skill. But even if you had it that won't help you to avoid Kuzuryusen!"  
"We'll see" said Naruto still tap the ground with his foot.

At the stand

Kirito,hearing Naruto's declaration that he has extra skill, also surprise at that. Asuna turns to Kirito to ask:  
"Do you know that Naruto has extra skill, Kirito-kun?"  
Kirito shakes his head and say:  
"No. I didn't know that he has extra skill. Though I am curious. What kind of skill is that?"  
Then Kirito looks back at the arena.  
With the fight  
Heathcliff decide to warn Naruto one last time.  
"It's your last chance Naruto-kun! Surrender, or pay the consequence!"  
"I am never gonna give up!" shouted Naruto.  
"So be it! Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Kuzuryusen!"  
Nine strikes flying at Naruto at once. All the people's heart stop for a minute looking at the scene before them. Lisbeth just covering her face with her hands. Kirito and Asuna shout Naruto's name. Suddenly, Naruto disappears right before the strikes could hit him. The ground was crashed down by an unknown force. Heathcliff widen his eyes at shock and surprise. The invisbible force moves to Heathcliff with such speed that it tearing the ground while moving. Naruto appears right in front of a shock face of Heathcliff and say:  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryushosen!"  
Then strike Heathcliff to the jaw with such force that sends him high in the sky. Then Heathcliff crash down heavily to the ground and lying motionlessly.  
Naruto is kneeling on the ground panting heavily.  
"What...was...that...move?" ask Heathcliff weakly.  
Naruto turns to him and look down at him and answers:  
"The extra skill that improves speed to inhuman level-Shukuchi"  
Heathcliff hearing that smilies tiredly:  
"Well, you've won congratulations. Never expect you to have such move"  
"Don't put yourself down. You are the toughest opponent that I've ever fought. The bosses are just a joke compared too you" said Naruto looking at Heathcliff respectly.  
"Haha, thanks for the compliment then. But Kirito will join my guild from now" said Heathcliff looking at Naruto.  
"Yeah, a deal is a deal after all. Well I will go now then"  
With that said Naruto turns to leave.  
The crowd is cheering loudly at Naruto and clapping their hands applauding him. Kirito and Asuna rush to him to congratulate him. Then he feels someone embracing him from behind. He turns back and see that Liz is embracing him.  
"I was so worried for you! How dare you do something is foolish that accepting the challenge to the duel from a commander of the strongest guild!"  
Naruto just smiles tiredly and hugs her back:  
"I'll not do something like this again. This is the last time, I promise"  
Then Kirito decide to ask and looks at him annoyed:  
"And why didn't you tell any of us that you had extra skill?"  
Naruto scratching his head and sweatdroping:  
"Oops... Forget?"  
Asuna just looks at him with annoying expression then grabs her forehead and sigh:  
"You really are..."  
"But now Kirito must join the KoBo, as he lose the duel" said Naruto looking at Kirito.  
"Well, it can't be help. I've lose the duel after all. We will head to the HQ right now. What about you?" said Kirito then turns to Naruto to ask him.  
Naruto looks at Liz and say:  
"I will spend some time with Liz"  
"Then take care of yourself" said Kirito then he and Asuna walk away. When they left, Naruto turns to Liz and say:  
"Well, lets return to our home. I think you should cook something awesome to celebrate my victory. Don't you think?"  
Lisbeth smirks at Naruto and lean on his shoulder:  
"I am very lazy right now. So we will go to the most luxurious restaurant to celeb rate ok?"  
Naruto rolls his eyes at that, but nod his head. With that the two went to the teleport zone and teleport away. 


	10. Bloody traitor & Naruto's decision

October 22, 2024  
Floor: 50  
Algade

After the fight at Collinia, Kirito and Asuna have come to Algade, on of the KoBO base. Kirito looks at himself in a new uniform and sigh:  
"Didn't I request something that wasn't so flashy?"  
"It's one of the least flashy design. And you look great in this" said Asuna clap her hands and closing her eyes smiling.  
Then Kirito falls on his back to the bed and mutters:  
"A guild huh?"  
"I didn't mean to drag you in to this" said Asuna looking at Kirito.  
"No, it was good time. I was just about at limit what I could solo" said Kirito and rise up.  
"Hearing that actually makes me feels better" replied Asuna. Then she looks down to the ground to think for a minute and decide to ask:  
"Hey, Kirito-kun...Why are you avoiding to join guilds? And other people too. I refuse to believe that you were a beta tester with unique skill. Right? You are a kind person"  
Kirito looks down for a while and decide to answer:  
"It was a long time ago. That was the first meeting between me and Naruto after we part-ways at the first floor. Over the year ago, I did join a guild just once.  
The guild was tiny, only five members in it. It was called the Moonlit Black Cats. To be honest, I outleveled them by far. So I think that if I told them my actual level was, they wouldn't have want me there. So I decided to hide that fact and joined them. I was jealous of how comfortable they were with each other. But one day... one of the member found the treasure chest and drag the other members to join him. That appeared to be a trap for greedy players with no knowledge. They supposed to be dead that day, until Naruto came and saved us. Then I thought what would happened if Naruto didn't appeared there? Then they will all died. Because I hide the fact that I was a beta tester and didn't warn them about the trap. Still after that they had accepted me. But every time I looked at them I felt a guilt that won't went away. That's why I never join guilds from that day"  
Asuna just looks at Kirito in pity after hearing his story. Then she decides to come near him and hold his face in her hands:  
"I won't die on you. Because I am the one that wants to protect you after all"  
With that she embraces him in her arms. Kirito just smiles silently in her arms.

October 24, 2024  
Floor: 55  
Grandzam

Kirito and Asuna is sitting at the table drinking tea. Suddenly, a man with brown hair afro-style come in. The man turn to Kirito and say, that he and one more person will party up with him to clear the dungeon at the 55th floor. Asuna hearing that begin to protest. But Godfrey retorts:  
"Even if you are the second-in-command, your friend here has to follow the rules. And if he will be joining us, as the forward commander I will evaluate his skills for myself"  
Asuna hearing the retorts:  
"Kirito-kun is like million times stronger than you!"  
Kirito just sigh and looks down in his chair.  
"Then we will meet each other at western gate in thirty minutes!" said Godfrey turns to leave pumping his fist up and laughing loudly.  
Asuna looks down disappoint and sigh:  
"We finally had a chance to be alone..."  
Kirito stands up and pat her head:  
"I won't be gone for long. Wait here"  
Asuna nod her head and say:  
"Ok. Be careful ok?"  
Kirito nod his head.

Time skip  
Outside

When Kirito walked out, he already saw Godfrey waving at him. Godfrey drags a person hides behind the wall. Kirito looks at the person and recognizes him as Kuradeel. When Kirito had came near them, he stopped and asked:  
"What's going on here?"  
"From now on, we are part of the same guild. I thought it will be good time to bury the hatchet" said Godfrey  
Kuradeel approaches Kirito and apologies:  
"I am sorry about what happened. I will never act that way again, so please forgive me"  
Kuradeel says then bows his head. Kirito sees Kuradeel bows down and feels uncomfortable:  
"S-sure..."  
"We'll that's that... Today I'd like to assess how you react when faced with dangerous situations, so give me your crystals" said Godfrey opens his palm.  
"Even teleport crystals?" asked Kirito in surprise. Godfrey just nod his head. Then Kuradeel and Kirito give him all their crystals. With that they head to the direction of the Dungeon.

Floor: 55  
Dungeon Entrance

The three members of KoBO has been walking for a while. Suddenly, Godfrey stops and turns to Kirito and Kuradeel:  
"Okay, time for a break"  
Kirito and Kuradeel sit down to the stones near by.  
"Now, I will give you some foods" said Godfrey and takes the food out from his inventory and throws it to Kirito and Kuradeel.  
Kirito opens his bag looks in and feels disappoint, as he imagines the sandwich made by Asuna. So he decide to take to bottle of water out and takes a sip. Kuradeel just watching silently as Kirito sipping his water. Kirito turns to Kuradeel and wonders why he doesn't drink the water. When Kuradeel smirked, Kirito widened his eyes and looked in the bootle. He suddenly found himself weakening and threw to bottle away, cause it to crash to the ground. He turned to Godfrey and saw he was in the same condition as him. Then he felt all his body began to numb and realized that he had drinked the paralysis poison. Kuradeel saw that and began to cackle maniacally.  
"W-what the hell? Kuradeel, weren't you the one that brought the water?" whimpered Godfrey lied on the ground looked up at Kuradeel.  
"Use the antidote crystal!" whimpered Kirito weakly.  
Godfrey managed to take out the antidote crystal, but Kuradeel jumped to him and kicked the crystal away. Then he insulted Godfrey and unsheathed his sword and raised it up and slashed down at Godfrey. Godfrey felt the strike and yelled in pain. Then he told Kurdeel to stop but Kuradeel smirked maliciously and said:  
"Listen well...Our party was attacked by the party of PK players...Despite fighting with all your might, you were slain...Only I returned alive, having wipe out all the PK players all by myself"  
With each sentence he slashed down at Godfrey and laughed maniacally. Kirito just looked in horror as Godfrey's life dropped continuously. Kuradeel stabbed down at Godfrey's back continuously and laughed out madly. Suddenly, Godgrey widened his eyes and shattered in blue polygon, as his HP drop to zero. Kirito watched the scene in shocked as this was the first time he witness the player killed another one. Then Kuradeel turned to Kirito slowly with a mad expression and approached him slowly. Kirito narrowed his eyes and said:  
"Naruto was right about be careful with you. Why would such a bastard like you join KoBO? You should be in PK guild!"  
"What an interesting thing to say...You have keen eyesight" said Kuradeel and press the "-" button to show the tattoo of Laughing Coffin. Kirito immediately widened his seeing the tatoo and recognize it as the crest Laughing Coffin guild. Then he went near Kirito and about to stab him. But he was forced to jump back to avoid the strike from above by someone. He looked at the person and recognized him as Hitokiri Battousai. Naruto glared murdeously at Kuradeel and turned to Kirito:  
"Are you alright, Kirito?"  
Kirito looked surprised at the appearance of Naruto here and just nod his head.  
Naruto turned to his back and called out:  
"Quick! Asuna give him the antidote and get out of here ASAP. I don't want you to witness what I am about to do"  
Kirito widen his eyes that Asuna is here too. Asuna immediately rushes to Kirito and use the antidote crystal on him. Once Kirito can moves again he turns to Naruto and ask:  
"You will kill Kuradeel. I am right, Naruto?"  
Asuna widen her eyes at that and ask:  
"Why? You shouldn't kill at all!"  
Naruto's eyes turned emotionlessly then he looked at Asuna:  
"No. I will not just kill him. I will make him beg for me to kill him by cutting him to pieces"  
Asuna and Kirito gasped at the look in Naruto's eyes and was about to protest. Kuradeel seeing the Hitokiri Battousai in front of him begin to shake like a leaf. His widen in horror. He kneels down to his knees and begin to beg Naruto:  
"P-please f-forgive m-me this time B-Battousai-san"  
Naruto just looked down at him with his cold eyes like he was some kind of insect. Then he turned to Kirito and Asuna and said:  
"Why are you two still here? Get out of here immediately! I am very pissed off right now!"  
Asuna looked at Kirito and vice versa. Then Kiriro nod and they begin to leave.  
After they had left, Naruto unsheath his Kusanagi and point down at Kuradeel.  
"You shouldn't have targeted any of my friends, fool. Now you will pay the consequence with your worthless life."  
With that Naruto cut down his right arm. Kuradeel roared in pain and begged him to stop.  
"Tell me where is the rest of your guild?" interrogated Naruto looked down at Kuradeel.  
"I-I don't k-know! P-please d-don't kill me!" begged Kuradeel with teary eyes for Naruto to spare him.  
"You begs me to spare you? Will you spare Kirito, if Asuna and I haven't arrived in time huh?" asked Naruto and slashed down the left arm. Kuradeel roared again.  
"Why did you join the KoBO?" Naruto continued to interrogate Kuradeel.  
"T-to spy on them a-and to kill off all the best members!" answered Kuradeel no without his arms.  
"You are a trash! You killed the person without remorse with glee. But when you are at whim, like right now, you ate begging for you life. Trash like you disgust me! Disappear!"  
With that said Naruto stabbed in his forehead. And Kuradeel roar so loud, that in the diameter of 3 meters any one could hear. Then his HP dropped to zero and he shattered like a glass with a wide eyes but still managed to gasped out:  
"M-monster..."  
Naruto looked at the place where Kuradeel was for a while and breath out heavily and looked at the sky muttered:  
"Monster huh? Maybe it was true. Humans won't kill without hesitating like me"  
Then he grabbed his head and looked to the ground to mutter:  
"What have I became? Am I even human anymore?"  
With Kirito and Asuna  
Kirito and Asuna had returned to Asuna's house. When Kirito was about to go to the bed, he suddenly felt Asuna embraced him and cried:  
"I was so scared...I shouldn't have let you left, Kirito-kun. If not for Naruto's sudden appearance, you may already been dead!"  
Kirito hugged her back and said:  
"I am still alive. Stop crying. Now I am owning my life to Naruto"  
Asuna trying to calm herself still sniffing her nose. Suddenly, Kirito captured her lips forcefully. Asuna widened her eyes at first but returned the kiss. They kissed each other until the need of air was need and broke the kiss. Asuna's face is a little red. Kirito solemnly declared his emotions for her, how he had come to realize that Asuna meant that Asuna meant the world and more to him. Then Kirito requested that he be allowed to sleep with Asuna that night.  
After finishing the dinner, Asuna nervously turned down the lights and slowly removed her clothing. Kirito was completely and utterly shocked and explained that he simply meant he wanted to stay by her side and not what Asuna was implying. Embarrassed by the situation, Asuna shouted and attacked Kirito, cause him fell out of his chair, Though the "Area" effect stopped her. When they cleared the misunderstanding, they went to the bed together. Asuna turned to Kirito and asked:  
"Why didn't you stop Naruto from killing Kuradeel? Killing is wrong!"  
Kirito closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling:  
"I won't be able to stop him. Naruto was one of the person that treasured friendship than anything else in this world, well except maybe his love for Lisbeth. Kuradeel tried to kill me. And in Naruto's eyes, that was unforgivable. He is suffering deep in his heart. But for the sake of the none-PK players he is killing his heart to prevent the worst to happen. Since Naruto had wiped out the decent number of PK-players, the normal players that was remain never died even once, as those players not part of the clearing party"  
Asuna looked down and muttered:  
"But that was still wrong! He could simply sent them all to prison, and not killed them off"  
Kirito looked at her and said:  
"No, once the PK-player had killed he won't stop anymore. Because with that act he found himself overpowering the other player and caused the other player to respect him by fearing him. That's why Naruto killed all of them off. To simply sent to jail, will not change the fact that they would still continue to kill"  
Then Asuna and Kirito closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
Later at night  
Kirito has awake earlier than Asuna. He is sitting by her side and looks at her sleeping form. Then he decide to poke her cheek. With that action, Asuna opened her eyes. Kirito asked:  
"Sorry, did I wake you?"  
"I was having a dream, about how I used to be. It's strange...In the dream, I was wondering if everything in Aincrad was real? If everything that had happened with you was only a dream? I was really scared. I am glad it wasn't a dream" said Asuna then turned to the right and closing her eyes.  
"You are weird. Don't you want to go back?" said Kirito looking at Asuna.  
"I do. But I don't want to pretend that the time here had never happened...These two years have been so important to me...I've met so many friends in these two years. Naruto, Liz, the members of KoBO and of course you. I want the things to always stay this way..."  
Kirito looks out of the window to think for a while then decide to say:  
"Let's go to the village where Naruto and Liz have married. Let's move to there. And I...I want to marry you, Asuna!"  
Asuna widened her eyes and began to smile softly at Kirito and nod her head:  
"Sure!"

Floor: 55  
Dungeon

Naruto cut the monsters right and left decapitated them. After a while, he decide to rest and leaned to the wall nearby and sat down. Naruto looked at his hand then clutched into knuckle:  
"Even if I am just a monster that enjoy killing the other people. I will do something to free all the people here. It's time I pay for my sins and end this game once and for all"  
With that Naruto stood up and left the Dungeon.


	11. Chapter 11: Family and the end of SAO

October 25, 2024  
Floor: 22  
Kirito and Asuna's house.

After Kirito and Asuna had married, they moved to the house near Naruto and Lisbeth's house. Asuna ran out to the balcony and began to breath in the fresh air and smiled.  
"What a great view!" said Asuna smiling brightly and looked at the view.  
Kirito smiled softly from behind then came near her and said:  
"Don't get to close to the edge or you'll fall"  
Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Kirito turned to the door and said:  
"Come in!"  
The person walked in and revealed to be Lisbeth with Naruto stood not far behind.  
"Yo, good morning to our new neighbors" said Liz and smirking.  
Asuna seeing Liz immediately hugs her.  
"Liz! You decide to visit us!" said Asuna excite. Then she drags Liz outside to speak to her.  
Kirito approachs Naruto and asks:  
"Hello, Naruto! Where did you go after...you know"  
"Ah, I decided to train a little so I went to the Dungeon" answered Naruto.  
"Thank you for borrowing us money to buy this house" said Kirito and bows to Naruto. Naruto just slap him on the shoulder and says grinningly:  
"Its no problem. We are friends after all"  
Suddenly, Naruto looked at the sky solemnly and said:  
"Hey, Kirito. If...if I were to disappeared will anybody miss me? Will anybody remember such a murder like me?"  
Kirito just looked at Naruto strangely. Naruto then shook his head and turned to Kirito and said:  
"It's nothing. Just forget it. I congratulate on your marriage"  
"Yeah, thank you"  
Outside  
Lisbeth and Asuna talked for a while, laughed and shared the story with each other. Then Lisbeth began to fall deep  
in thought. Asuna seeing that decide to ask:  
"What are you thinking about?"  
Liz turns her head to Asuna then looks ahead and answers:  
"It's Naruto-kun. After yesterday, he began to behave strangely. Like he is preparing to leave somewhere far. Somewhere, that we can't reach him. I scared, Asuna. I know that deep in his heart Naruto-kun is still feeling guilty for killing those PK-players. But Naruto-kun is very stubborn, he will never admit it to anyone and just shoulder it alone. I don't know what to do to help him, Asuna. And that's just make me feel more horrible"  
Asuna just looked at Lisbeth in sympathy. As she couldn't understand Liz feelings, because she and Kirito were never need to face any burden.  
"I don't know what to say to help you, as I was never n this situation before. But I think you can just support him in any way you can. Naruto loves you, I know that for sure. But he also likes to act like a hero and shoulder all the burdens alone. Naruto had saved Kirito-kun's life. I am forever grateful to him. No matter what the other says about him, me and Kirito-kun will remain as his friends forever"  
Lisbeth just looked at Asuna then looked forward thinking.

Time skip  
Next day  
Kirito and Asuna's house

Kirito is still sleeping in his bed. Asuna sitting near him and looks at his sleeping face. After a while, Kirito wakes up and rubs his eyes. Asuna then pester him to go outside and play. Kirito just complain that they had already played the days before. Asuna just puffed her cheeks and said:  
"Then you don't want to play?"  
Kirito rubbed his eyes to wash away the sleep then thought for a while and said:  
"Oh, I know a place that would be fun"  
Scene change  
On the way to the Forest  
Kirito and Asuna walked in to the forest holding each other hands. Asuna looked at Kirito and asked:  
"So where are we going"  
Kirito just walked ahead leading her and said mysteriously:  
"You'll find out when we get there"  
Asuna just looked at him curiosly then she had an idea:  
"Hey! Carry me on your shoulders"  
Kirito looked her weirdly and asked:  
"Carry? Aren't you a little old for that?"  
Asuna just smiled and said:  
"My ages didn't mean anything. Just carry me~ I am tired of watching the same views again"  
Kirito just sigh then sat down for her to climb on his shoulder. Asuna raised her skirt a little then said threatingly:  
"If you looked behind. I'll slap you"  
"That doesn't sound fair at all" complained Kirito then rolled his eyes. When Asuna has sat on his shoulder, Kirito began to stand up and walked forward.  
In the Forest  
Kirito still carrying Asuna on his shoulder and began to tell her the rumor that he heard:  
"Yesterday, I heard the rumor in the village. Deep inside this forest, there is a ghosts. The rumor said that the monsters that were killed in the field have taken the form of ghosts. About a week ago, a woodcrafter came to find wood. He was focusing on gathering the wood as night fell. Then he caught something white beneath the tree."  
Asuna hearing that felt a shiver down her spine. Suddenly, Asuna looked to the right and saw a white shadow walked ahead. As Kirito still retelling his story, Asuna decided to interrupt him and told him to look at the direction that she pointed out. Then she climbed out of Kirito's shoulder hurriedly and pointed to the direction of the supposed ghost. Asuna decided to hide behind Kirito's back and turned on her Scan skill. The scan showed the image of a little girl in white dress standing there. Asuna looked at the girl in fright as the girl slowly turned her head to her direction. Asuna screamed out and say down holding her head. Suddenly, the girl began to fall down to the ground. Kirito realized she wasn't a ghost and rushed in. Asuna decided to follow him. When Kirito approached her, he saw that there wasn't a cursor means she wasn't a player. They decided that they couldn't leave her in the forest so they brought her with them back to their house.

Kirito and Asuna's house

Hearing that Kirito and Asuna have found a little girl in the forest, Naruto and Lisbeth decided to checked out. Right now they and Kirito with Asuna are watching the girl lying unconscious on the bed.  
"So you state that this girl isn't a player?" asked Naruto cross his hands and looks at the girl.  
"No. But she isn't NPC neither, as we manage to bring her here" answered Kirito. Naruto thought for a while and then looked to Kirito:  
"If she was not a player and not NPC then she could only be A.I in this game"  
Everyone looked at Naruto surprise then Asuna decided to ask:  
"Why do you think she isn't a player? It could be a bug. And why do you think that she is A.I?"  
"It's simple. The girl her age would never interested in the sword fighting MMO like SAO. She'd rather play some games that resolve in fairy tale or something. Also, we talking about the game that was created by Kayaba Akihiko there is now he will allowed a bug to happen"  
Kirito thought about what Naruto just said and found it logically fit. Asuna then looked at the sleeping girl and asked:  
"She'll wake up right?"  
"Yeah, she is just sleeping, I think" said Naruto embraced Liz to her waist from behind.  
Morning  
Next day  
When Asuna woke up to checked up on the girl. She saw that the girl has opened her eyes. So she hurriedly shook Kirito to wake him up. Then she turn to the girl and asked:  
"It's such a relief that you have woke up. Do you remember what happened in the forest?"  
The girl just shook her head.  
"Can you at least tell us your name? Do you remember it?" asked Asuna.  
The girl just looked down and tried to recall her name:  
"N-name... My name... Yui?...That's my name..."  
Then the door opened to show Naruto and Lisbeth have came in. Naruto looked at the girl and saw that she has woke up:  
"Oh? So you have woke up huh?"  
Yui just looked at Naruto strangely. Naruto blinked and didn't understand why she state at him like that. Asuna looked at Yui and said:  
"Yui-chan huh? I am Asuna. The person next to me is Kirito. The one that standing at the door and blinking is Naruto. The girl standing behind him is Lisbeth, but you can call her Liz for short" Asuna introduced the rest of the group to Yui. Yui tried to pronounce each name, but getting all wrong. Then Asuna asked:  
"Yui-chan, what were you doing in the forest?"  
Yui just shook her head and answers:  
"I don't know. I don't know anything"  
Asuna just looked down sadly:  
"That's awful"  
Then Kirito came near her and tried to tell her to pronounce his name once again.  
"Maybe that was a little hard for you. Then what would you like to call me?"  
Yui narrowed her brows in thought than looked at Kirito and said:  
"Papa"  
Kirito heard that surprised:  
"M-me?"  
Then Yui turned to Asuna and said:  
"Auna is Mama"  
Asyna hearing that also surpised a little then she smiled softly:  
"That's right. I am your Mama, Yui-chan"  
When Naruto and Lisbeth came near the bed, Yui turned to Naruto and said:  
"Nauto is Uncle...and Liz is Auntie"  
Naruto smiled softly at Yui and rubbed her head. While Liz smiled softly at the scene.  
"That's right. Kirito is your papa, Asuna is your mama. Me and Liz are your uncle and auntie. We will be a family from now on" said Naruto grinning. Yui also closed her eyes and smiled. They spend some time playing and eating with Yui smiling and laughing happily together. Then Naruto stood up and breathing deeply. Lisbeth seeing that decide to ask:  
"Do you have some business Naruto-kun?"  
Naruto walked out to the door and looked through his shoulder and answered:  
"Yeah, I have some business need to take care. You guys just stay here and spend more time with Yui-chan. Kirito and Asuna, I congratulate you on founding such a cute daughter. Yui-chan, the time we spend with each other maybe short, but you make me feel like a real uncle. I am never going to forget these happy days. Never going to forget that I have such wonderful friends"  
Kirito and Asuna just looked at Naruto strangely. The way Naruto said, its like he will leave them far behind. Lisbeth just looked at Naruto with worried eyes. Then Yui decided to ask:  
"Will I see you again uncle?"  
Naruto turned to Yui and grinned foxily:  
"Of course, you will. Why suddenly you asked such a strange question?"  
Yui looked at Naruto and answered:  
"The way you talked. It's liked you decided to leave mama, papa, auntie and Yui far behind"  
Naruto just smiled solemnly and turned to leave.

Floor: 74  
At night. City

Naruto is in a bench near the fountain waiting for someone. After a while, there is a person sit down on a bench next to him. That is Argo the rat the most powerful information gather.  
"Yo, Naruto! Long time no see!"  
Naruto turned to Argo and greeted him too:  
"Same to you Argo! So did you find what I need?"  
"Yeah, I have found the location of the boss room on this floor. But did you plan to take him on solo? That's suicide, you know!"  
Naruto just smirk and looked at Argo:  
"That will be my last trial to the final battle"  
Argo just looked at him strangely and said:  
"Well it's your problem now, I just finished my part of the bargain. Now you finished yours"  
Naruto opened his inventory and gave Argo his Shibien sword. Argo accepted it and looked at it closely to ascertain that its the real sword. After inspecting, she nod then stood up to leave. Before she left, she turned to Naruto and said:  
"Don't die just yet, Naruto. You didn't know this but there are still many people that concerned about you"  
Naruto raised his thumps up and said:  
"Yeah. I will defeat the boss and return"  
When Argo had left, Naruto turned his gaze at the moon at see that it was full moon today:  
"It's full moon today. I wonder, will this be the last time that I see it?"

Next day  
Floor: 75  
Boss room.

Naruto had arrived very early in the morning. He is standing at the huge door of the boss room now. According to the information gathered by Argo the boss of this floor called The Skull Reaper. And it is one of the most lethal boss of SAO so far. There had been one attempted to cleared this floor. But no one even survived from that time. Also it strike is instant kill if hit to the torso or legs. Not only that but it had 5 HP bar. Though its speed is impressive it was no where near the level of Kojiro.  
Naruto opened his inventory and wore the necklace with the crystal of Tesarack to his neck. The crystal of Tesarack that is a crystal that has the ability to turned the strikes into critical in the interval of 5 minutes. Naruto opened the door and went in but there was nothing there. He began to look around then stopped moving as he heard a noise above him. He looked up and saw the Skull reaper has showed its appearance. It's appearance is that of a huge skull centipede and its has two scythe-like arms which is lethal if hit to the target. It began to look down to Naruto with his four red eyes and began to descent to the ground. Naruto unsheathed his Kusanagi looked at it intently and began to tap his foot to the ground. When the skull reaper decided to charge in, Naruto activated Shukuchi and moved with blurred speed, that crashing the ground, behind it and activate Ryusosen to slash it. It began to roar in pain and quickly turned backwards but Naruto already jumps in the air. As it prepared to finished Naruto with the scythe arm, Naruto began to spin rapidly and slashed at the same time, activating Ryukansen:Arashi. But still the second scythe strike still managed to hit Naruto's arm. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and jumped far back. The Skull Reaper just roar at him and begin to charge quickly. It still had 3 bar of HP left. Naruto gripped his arm and glared at the Skull Reaper murdeously.  
"It's not over yet. If I couldn't defeat this centipede moron than I won't stand even a slight chance at defeating_ him_" muttered Naruto then his eyes began to turned so cold and with such killing intent that the boss backed out a little.  
"Here we go"  
With that Naruto activated Shukuchi again and appeared behind it and use Ryumeisen to stun it. Then he used all of his moves with the combination of the crystal of Tesarack. The boss just roared in pain took in all the strike. Then only 1 bar left. Naruto's body by that time was already going numb. Naruto just looked at his trembled hand and muttered:  
"Is this my limit? If this is all I can do then the chance to defeat him is practically zero. No, I will break my limit and end this game once and for all!"  
With that said Naruto's eyes began to burn with determination again. He roared loudly and charge at Skull Reaper. Skull Reaper also roared at him and use its skill to double strike Naruto with its arms. Naruto continued to charge and ducked his head but the attack still manage to scratch his cheek. Naruto's widen in fury and he roared like an animal and strike the Skull Repear to its jaw with such force that send flying to the ceiling. Then Naruto activated Shukuchi and appeared near the boss to stab in its forehead. Then he slashed down from the head to the rest of its body while roaring in fury. The boss bar had drop to zero. Then Naruto began to fall out from the ceiling and muttered:  
"I...I've done it. The...the Skull Reaper was defeated...I will sleep a little then meet up with _him_ to finish all of this..."  
With that said Naruto fell asleep from exhaustion. Not noticing some scouting players have opened the door of the boss room and seeing him lying on the ground.

Floor: 1  
Town of Beginnings

Asuna and Kirito decided to return to the Town of Beginnings, because he and Asuna just received the message from Heathcliff that they will need to return to the front line soon. They couldn't take Yui with them as it will be dangerous, and Lisbeth has returned to her work. They walked to the central market for a while. Then they suddenly heard a scream:  
"Give back the children!"  
To find out what is happening here, Asuna and Kirito decided to head to the direction of a scream. When they arrived there they saw the Army was bullying a group of children and a caretaker was demanding for them to return the children back. The assholes from the Army was demanding the children to pay taxes. Kirito and Asuna had seeing enough and decided to act. They jumped in front the children and confronted the Army. Asuna turned to the children to reassure them that everything will be ok now. The Army saw the two new people that intervened and decided to teach them a lesson. But Asuna had enough and told Kirito that she will took care of them. Then she approached the arrogant commander and use the Linear to blast him to the back. The down commander demanded for the rest of the Army to do something. But they just looked away fearfully and ran away like cowards they were. Then Yui on Kirito's back began to mumbled:  
"I...I do not belong here... I was in a dark place..."  
Then she widen her eyes and screamed and black out on Kirito's back. Kirito and Asuna looked at her with wide eyes, Asuna rushed to Yui's side. The caretaker seeing that said, they could bring Yui to her place.

Caretaker church

There were many children say on the table and eating, laughing and teasing each other. Kirito just looked around in wonder. Then the caretaker said that it was always this lively everyday. Then she asked:  
"Did that ever happened to her before?"  
Asuna just shook her head and answered:  
"We found her on the 22th floor in the forest. And it seems she had lost her memories. Could we let her stay here for a while? Cause we will return to the front line, and we couldn't leave her alone. Could you take care of her?"  
"Yes, you can leave her here until your business is over. I will take good care of her"  
Then they heard a knock and went to open the door. There was a woman with grey hair stood at the door.  
"My name is Yulier" said the woman and bowed down.  
"Aren't you with the Army? Are you here to complain about yesterday?" asked Asuna looked at her uniform.  
"Not at all. It's vice versa. Honestly, I want thank you two" replied Yulier  
Kirito and Asuna just looked at each other surpised. Yulier then looked at the both of them and said:  
"I've come with a request for you two today"  
"A request?" asked Asuna  
Then they invited her inside to talk.  
Inside the church.  
Yulier told them that the Army was never like this before. Their leader Thinker was never a greedy tyrant. But because of the faction made by Kibaou the Army became corrupted. Because Kibaou sent all the high level players to the front line and all of them had died because of his mistake. Thinker decided to dismiss him from the guild. Kibaou was scared and trapped so he decided to trap Thinker. Thinker has been trapped deep in the Dungeon, unarmed and without teleport crystal. So she begged them to go to the Dungeon, and brought her husband back. She couldn't go there as her level wasn't high enough. Asuna said, that they will gladly helped her if she could verifying what she said was the truth. Yui looked at the bowing head of Yulier and said:  
"She is telling the truth, Mama. I don't know how but I know she I'd telling the truth"  
Then they agreed to help Yulier. Yulier looked up at them then bowed down in grateful. Then Kirito told Yui to stay here. But Yui won't accept that and demand to go with them. Asuna tried to talk her out but she didn't listen and just grab at Kirito's arm and demand to go.

Floor: 55  
Grandzam

When Naruto woke up, he immediately went to floor 55. Naruto stood at the gate of the castle and told the guard standing their to sent a message to the commander that he want to meet him. After a while, the guard received the order to bring him in.  
Inside  
Now Naruto is standing before commander Heathcliff. Heathcliif looked at Naruto for a while and said:  
"I heard that you've managed to defeat the Skull Reaper at floor 75. I want thank you for that. Thanks to you we've cleared one more Dungeon and one step away from clearing this game. Don't I want to join us, KoBO?"  
"I appreciate your invitation. But right now I want to speak to you in private. Can we go to the forest to talk?" asked Naruto looking at Heathcliff. Heathcliff looked at Naruto for a while then decided to answer:  
"Ok. Lets go then" said Heathcliff stood out of the chair and walked to the door, with Naruto not far behind.

Forest

When Naruto and Heathcliff arrived at the place. Heathcliff decided to ask:  
"So what did you want to talk-"  
But Naruto interrupted him by unsheathing his Kusanagi and stabbed at Heathcliff. But he couldn't as a purple crystal stopped his blade. Then a panel appeared above Heathcliff which said:"Immortal object". Heathcliff looked surpised at the attack then turned to Naruto and said:  
"So you've noticed after all. But I always think that Kirito will be the one that discover this earlier"  
"Today, I will end this game of yours...Kayaba Akihiko!" said Naruto glared at Kayaba.  
"Oh? You know I am the last boss which you can only meet in the 100th floor. My strength is on the whole other level than the other boss. You've managed to defeat me before. But that's as a player, as a boss I am 10 times stronger than that. You think that you've managed to defeat that Skull Reaper and you will have a slight chance at defeating me? You are deadly wrong, Naruto-kun. Because you have discovered my identity, I must dispose of you now!"  
Then Kayaba turned himself mortal. But his life bar has added 9 bar more. Naruto looked in shocked and stuttered:  
"T-ten bar of life?"  
"You see, Naruto-kun. You don't even have a slight chance against me. Just die quitely"  
Naruto roared in rage and rush forward. Kayaba with the new strength of the last boss just side-step him easily and kicked Naruto to the stomach sent him flying and destroyed 5 trees. Naruto lied on the ground with wide eyes in disbelieve at the power and cough loudly. Kayaba just approached Naruto slowly like a predator stalking a prey. Naruto's whole body shook in fear. Naruto tried to calmed himself and activated Shukuchi to appeared at the right side of Kayaba. But Kayaba just raised his shield and stab Naruto in the stomach with his sword. Naruto was sent flying again.  
"H-how could this be even possible? There was never a boss like this. I am not even able to injure him at all" muttered Naruto in shock.  
"You see Naruto-kun! You are no match for me. I don't even need to use skill. Just stop resisting and die quitely" said Kayaba looked down at Naruto like he was an ant. Naruto shook his head and glared at Kayaba:  
"Even if I die I will take you with me. For the sake of my friends and over two thousand of remain players of SAO"  
"I am touched at your feelings. But that's impossible. I am the creator of this world means there is no opponent for me. I admit that you are the best player at this game, but I am the creator of this game, the ruler of this world. You are nothing compare to me now" said Kayaba calmly and looked down at Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth then stand in normal kendo stance.  
Kayaba cocked his head aside and looked amused:  
"Ho? You decide to use Kuzuryusen now? But that will still be useless!"  
Naruto didn't listened to him and performed the technique. When the nine strike was about to hit him, Kayaba appeared behind Naruto and stabbed him through his stomach with his sword.  
"It's over Naruto-kun. You've lost. Farewell now"  
Naruto widened his eyes at the sword that stabbed through his stomach. Then his body suddenly slowly began to dissappear. Kayaba just pulled out his sword from Naruto's stomach and began to walk away. Naruto looked at his nearly disappearing hand and began to think about Kirito, Asuna, Moonlit Black Cats guild, Agil, Klein, Yui, Argo, Silica. His hair began to shadowed his eyes and he mumbled:  
"Not...yet...I will not disappear now...I still have the strength to fight..."  
Then he activated Shukuchi and charge at Kayaba. Kayaba looked behind him surprised. Naruto using Shukuchi began to move in circle at blurred speed. Kayaba just glanced around to keep up with Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto appeared before Kayaba. He drew his sword from the sheath and create a twinkle star. Then he swing the sword at Kayaba with powerful force that tear away his cloak. Kayaba managed to somehow blocked the strike. But the force of the  
draw from the sheath is so powerful that its create the air vacuum and begin to suck him in. At that moment, Naruto spin and prepare the second swing with even more power from the vacuum.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ougi: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Even if you avoid the fang of the flying dragon the gusting winds will strip away your freedom of movement and the claws would rip you apart" said Naruto panting heavily topless on his kness. Kayaba's eyes was widen in shock and his body was cut in half diagonally.  
Kayaba looked at his body and stuttered in shock and disbelieve:  
"H-how can even be possible? You should've disappeared already!"  
Naruto looked at Kayaba seriously and said while panting:  
"My will to protect my friends is far stronger than the fear of dying that is why I can still remain here. But not for long. You and I will diapear from this world, Kayaba Akihiko"  
Then Naruto and Kayaba's body began to shattered to blue polygon. The only thing left from Naruto was his Kusanagi blade, that was lied on the ground.

(The same time, when Naruto fight Kayaba)  
Floor: 1  
Town of Beginnings  
Black Iron Castle

Yulier, Kirito, Asuna and Yui had been walking in the castle for a while to find the entrance to the Dungeon. After a while of walking, Yulier stopped at the entrance and said:  
"This is the entrance to Dungeon"  
Kirito and Asuna just looked at the entrance and nod their head. Then they went in. Some monsters frogs with four eyes had appeared but Kirito and Asuna quickly got rid of them.  
Time skip  
Dungeon  
After fighting and walking for some time, they have managed to find the safe zone. Kirito turns on his scan skill, and notice there is one player ahead. Yulier was too happy to meet her husband again and run forward to Thinker. Thinker tried to warn her that there was a trap, but too late. From the black space the scythe appeared and was about too cut Yulier's head off. But Kirito reacted in time and deflect the scythe. Suddenly, the room begin to glow bright blue colour. Asuna told Yulier to take Yui with her and took her to the safe zone. Yulier nodded her head and went to the place where Thinker was standing. Kirito and Asuna looked at the boss appearance and felt terrified. It was Fatal Scythe. One of the strongest boss in SAO even stronger than Skull Reaper. Kirito facing the Fatal Scythe and said to Asuna:  
"Asuna, go to the safe place and use teleport crystal to get out of here! Even don't know what this boss is capable of. He is probably like from floor 90 or above. Quickly, get out of here"  
"Y-You come with me too!" replied Asuna.  
"I'll catch up. Hurry!" said Kirito and looked behind at Asuna. But Asuna looked the three person at the safe zone and said, that they use teleport crystal and get Yui out of here. Then she stand in line with Kirito facing the boss. Fatal Scythe eyes glows red and it swung its Scruggs caused a powerful wind that blow Asuna and Kirito away easily. And just that swing has caused Asuna and Kirito's HP to drop in half.  
Just as Fatal Scythe about to finish them both of Yui decided to confront the boss. She was about to act but suddenly the boss began to slowly disappearing then shattered in blue polygon. Than a panel appeared before them.  
"Game cleared?" muttered Kirito reading the panel surprised.  
Then Yui turned to Kirito and Asuna said something that shocked them to their very core:  
"Mama...papa...uncle Naruto ID has disappeared...He is no longer in this world"  
Kirito widen his eyes and fell to his knees and mumbled:  
"T-that's why he began to talk so strangely that day. He knew the real identity of commander Heathcliff and planned to confront him alone"  
Asuna looked at Kirito not understand and asked:  
"What do you mean Kirito-kun? Who was the commander really?"  
Kirito turned to Asuna and answered:  
"Back then when I fought him in a duel, and nearly manage to cut him down, but was stunned for a second. The only one who could do this a the creator of the game..."  
Asuna widen her eyes in realization and stumped:  
"Y-you mean that commander Heathcliff is Kayaba Akihiko?"  
Kirito nod his head and continued:  
"Naruto was very keen in observation. That day I believed he has realized this at all. But Naruto didn't want involve everyone, because he didn't want anybody to die. Cause he knew that as a final boss, Kayaba is ridiculously powerful and didn't want any one to dude in accident. Also Naruto had never forgave himself for killing the PK-players. By confronting Kayaba, he knew for sure that he'll die but still did that cause dying is the kind of punishment some what to him to clear his sin"  
Asuna eyes began to tear up and she covered her mouth. Kirito punched the ground in frustration:  
"Why? Why the heck did he always do things alone? Why did he decided to bear this burden alone silently? He wasn't suppose to die!"  
Yui looked at the ground and said:  
"Uncle Naruto also saved me in return. If the boss was not dissappear back then, I should've act to protect you both. But doing that will be against the order of Cardinal, means as A.I I would dissappear. But uncle Naruto saved me by defeating the final boss and cleared the whole game"  
Asuna embraced Kirito tightly and stuttered:  
"W-why did he have to die, Kirito-kun? Naruto was such a good person! W-what are we gonna tell Liz?"  
Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to crumble. The walls began to shake. Kirito, Asuna and Yui immediately teleport to Grandzam.

Floor: 55  
Grandzam

The panel that said the game was cleared appeared in every floor, every dungeon, every town or city and the people began to cheer loudly. Kirito and Asuna looked at the people cheering and smiled solemnly:  
"They didn't even know that the man that they fear the most is the one that saved then all" said Kirito looked around. Then Kirito, Asuna and Yui went to the direction of the forest and seeing there is a sword lying on the ground. Kirito immediately recognize it and closed his eyes in grief:  
"The Kusanagi is here. Then its confirmed all. Naruto was fighting here with Kayaba. And they both died here"  
They just looked at the sword silently. Then Kirito decided to put the sword in his inventory. After that they decide to returned to floor 22 to check up on Liz

Floor: 22  
Naruto and Liz house

When Kirito and Asuna went in they saw Liz lied in the bed and cried her eyes out. Asuna immediately rush to her and hugged her tightly. Liz stuttered:  
"W-why he has to die? He promised me that we will become a real couple! He is a liar!"  
Asuna just tried to comfort Liz as much as she can. Kirito walked of the house and looked at the sky muttered:  
"Wherever you are Naruto. I hope you are happy now?"  
Unknown place  
Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was standing in the middle of the sky. He looked around and wandered what happened.  
"Weird, I thought I died back then" muttered Naruto scratched the back of his head. Then he walked ahead and looked down below him, seeing Aincrad is falling apart.  
"Quiet a view don't you think?" Said a voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned to the voice and saw Kayaba Akihiko standing before him.  
"Kayaba Akihiko?"  
"Congratulation on clearing the game Naruto-kun!" said Kayaba looking at Naruto.  
"Why? Why did you make a death game?" asked Naruto gripping his fist.  
"Why? I don't even remember why now? At first I just wanted to create a world fat surpass the real world. To create a world that what you can't complished in realtity, you could complished here. I thought that everything in this world was worked under my laws here. Now I meet a person that transcend my laws, transcend even death itself. I am very impressed Naruto-kun"  
"What will happen to the remain players" asked Naruto narrowed his eyes  
"They've all logged out. All over 6000 players have logged out. You are a hero to them, Naruto-kun" said Kayaba checked the data in his menu.  
"Hero? No, a hero never killed in cold-blood. A hero never enjoyed killing the others. I am no hero. I just wanted to saved my friends from this nightmare. That's all"  
Naruto then turned to Kayaba and asked:  
"What will happen to me now? I basically died already?"  
"As a gift on defeating me, I will transfer you concious to a different game. In this world, you can't regain your consciousness as you've died, but in other game you will be able to logged out. But doing so will caused you to lost all of your memories here. Though I have an idea to save your memories." said Kayaba looking at Naruto.  
"What do you have in mind" asked Naruto  
"I want to entrust this... to you. I will seal all your memories there. When the time come you will use this and your memories will return back to you" said Kayaba and present Naruto the glowing "seed". Naruto accepted it and looked closely. Kayaba then turned back to leave and waving his hand:  
"I will be leaving now. It was a pleasure meeting you Naruto-kun!"  
With that he disappeared. Naruto looked at the glowing seed in his hand then looked at rising sun:  
"What an incredible view!"  
Then the light begin to cover all the place and Naruto disappeared with the light.

**Note: Naruto will play for Imp and use dark magic.****  
**


	12. Whereabouts of missing ones & ALO

Two months after SAO

Naruto Uzumaki has cleared SAO and became a hero in the heart of all the players that was trapped in SAO. Even though SAO was cleared, for some reason Asuna and the other 300 players still haven't regained their consciousness. During the past two months, Kirito tried his hardest to find whereabouts of Asuna and Naruto. And he managed to found the hospital where both Naruto and Asuna were located. Kirito still shocked at the news that the NerveGear didn't fried Naruto's brain and killed him. He suspected that it has to do with Naruto's devil luck. Also he found out that Naruto was an orphan and his caretaker always travel the world. So he didn't have much visitor except him and Rika, which is Lisbeth in SAO. After hearing that Naruto was still alive, she was so glad but sad at the same time as Naruto didn't wake up. So Rika visited him every day and hoped that he will wake up soon. Kirigaya's household Kirigaya Suguha was practicing her kendo ad usual. Suddenly, she heard behind her and turned behind in surprise.

"Onii-chan?"

"Good morning, Sugu" said Kazuto sitting at the floor and greet her. Suguha just sigh and said:

"If you are gonna watch at least said something. Don't do something like that its freak me out"

"Sorry, it's just you concentrate too hard" apologized Kazuto. Suguha decided to take a rest and sat down near him. Kazuto raised the kendo sword and felt it was too light. Kazuto drinked a bottle of water then turned to Suguha and asked:

"Hey, do you want a spar? It's been a while after all"

"Ho? You was absence for two years and still challenges me for a spar? You know I am one of best eight in middle school"

"When we go at it, you will understand" said Kazuto and stood up walked to the dojo in the house. Suguha just looked at him strangely.

Dojo

Suguha and Kazuto kneeling in front of each other then they bow to each other and stand up. Suguha stands in normal kendo stance, while Kazuto takes a stance from SAO. Suguha just looked at the stance surprised and wondered why he took such a stance as it was full of holes in defense. Kazuto decided to charge first and strike at Suguha's face. But Suguha managed to deflect it. Suguha charged at Kazuto and began to stab him with the end of her kendo sword. Kazuto jumped back at a certain distance and waited for Suguha to move. Suguha decided to charge with more speed at Kazuto. Suddenly, there was an image of Naruto performed Ryukansen in his mind. When Suguha was about to strike Kazuto he side-stepped a bit and began to spin. Then he strikes Suguha at the waist. Suguha not expected Kazuto to move like that widen her eyes and kneeled down. Kazuto seeing that immediately went to her side to check her out:

"Are you okay, Sugu? It was too strong, right?"Suguha looked at Kazuto for a while and shook her head:

"I am fine. But what was that move Onii-chan? I've never seen anything like that"

Kazuto just looked at the ground and smiled sadly:

"That was one of my friend's move. Though he is in the hospital right now"

Suguha just looked at him in sympathy. Kirito then turned to Suguha and said:

"When he woke up I'd like to see you and him spar, as he was the best in SAO"

"Ho? Then I will also waiting for that day to face the user of that move you use" said Suguha interested at the saying. Then she turned to Kazuto and asked:

"Do you have any plans for today?"

Kazuto looked at the ground solemnly and answered:

"I am...going to the hospital"Suguha hearing that just turned her eyes away from him:

"I see. You going to see her, aren't you? Asuna-san, wasn't it?"

"Not just her, I will visit him as well. The person that saved my life twice. My best friend. It's the least I can do for them" said Kazuto still looked down solemnly.

Asuna's hospital room

Kazuto opened the door to Asuna's hospital room and walked in. He moved the curtain away to look at Asuna's unconscious figure that was still wearing the NerveGear. Then she came near her and hold her hand."Asuna" muttered Kazuto sadly looking at her. Suddenly, he heard the footsteps which he turned and saw Asuna's father came in holding flowers.

"Hello, sir" said Kazuto turned to Mr. Yuuki and bowed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you are here. Thank you for coming" said Mr. Yuuki

"I hope it's ok that I am here?" asked Kazuto.

"Please, you can visit whenever you like . I know its make her happy" Mr. Yuuki said while laying flowers next to her bed. Then someone entered the room and Kazuto turned to the person.

"Sir.." said the person that came in

."Oh, I didn't think that the two of you have met. This is Sugou, he is our company's director of R&D" Mr. Yuuki said.

"I am Nobuyuki Sugou. It's a pleasure" Sugou introduced himself.

"I am Kirigaya Kazuto" said hearing that widen his eyes in surprise then shakes the hand of Kazuto.

"You together with Asuna and Naruto-san are the heroes, its an honor" said Sugou.

"I'm sorry we not supposed to talk about what happened in SAO, but he's my partner's son so he is fine and I always thought of him as part of my family" Mr. Yuuki said. Sugou decided to speak that moment.

"Speaking of the family. I'd like to make that official as soon as possible, sir" said Sugou surprising Mr. Yuuki.

"That's sudden. Are you sure that is what you want? I mean you are still young and have a whole life ahead of you" asked Mr. Yuuki confusing Kazuto.

"Thank you for your concern, but my heart is set on it. It sounds strange, but even know she's like this age is still beautiful. I'd like to see her in that wedding dress" said Sugou caused Kazuto's eyes to widen. "You have a point, the sooner we prepare ourselves the better, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have a meeting to get to, we can talk more about this later. Kazuto, take care. Also don't worry about the payment for the hospital for Naruto-san. He is a hero. It's the least I can do for him" said Mr. Yuuki and turned to leave. Sugou then walked to Asuna's side and sat on her bed.

"I heard you and Asuna were lovers in the game is that true?" said Sugou looked at Kazuto. Kazuto just nod his head.

"That is unfortunate, its going to make things complicated between you and I" said Sugou then holds and smells Asuna's hair cause Kazuto narrows his eyes in anger.

"In case you are curious. Her father and I were discussing her marriage, to me" Sugou says and smiles darkly and licks his lips caused Kazuto to grips his fist and widen his eyes in anger.

"No way! You can't do that" said Kazuto angrily

"You have a point. It's true that we can't legally marry, but if the Yuuki family adopts me, it'll be as if we are on like we are married" Sugou says and touches her cheek.

"The truth is she always hated me since we were kids, though neither her or my parents know that. If I proposed and she could speak, I am pretty sure she'll decline. So this situation is very favorable for me" Sugou says and proceeds to touch her lips.

"Stop it! Who do you think you are? You can't take advantage of Asuna like that" said Kazuto angrily and grabbed Sugou's hand. Sugou free his hand from the hold and smiles:

"Take advantage? Oh please, if anything I have the right to her. Perhaps I should explain why. Any idea what happened to Argus, the company that developed SAO?"

"They closed it down since the lawsuits and damages took a toll on it so the company went into bankruptcy" answered Kazuto.

"Correct. But the maintenance of SAO servers were given to the other company. The company, where Asuna's father is a CEO, RECTO Progress" Sugou said shocking Kazuto.

"And I work for the company's full-dive technology. In other words, I am the one that keeping Asuna alive. But that's not all, ever wondered why Naruto-san after managed to stay alive still didn't wake up yet!" said Sugou and smiled darkly

Kazuto's eyes widen and he stuttered."Y-you are the reason that he didn't wake up. But why, Naruto is a hero for the survivors of SAO did he not?"Sugou adjusted his glasses and said.

"That's true, I don't have anything against Naruto-san. But some people have payed me enough to not let him out to the reality"

"No go away! I don't want to see you near Asuna ever again" said Sugou and pointing his finger to the door. Kazuto just walked out feeling helpless at the situation.

At night

Naruto's hospital room

Kazuto looked at Naruto's unconscious form sadly. He went near the bed and began to speak.

"It's been a while since, I've visit you, Naruto. I am forever grateful for what you did for me and the others. I am helpless now. Some four eyes freak took advantage of Asuna when she is unconscious and I couldn't do anything as that freak is the one that keeping Asuna alive. What will you do in my place, Naruto? You are always the one with strong heart and could face anything. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to lose her, Naruto. But, that freak is the reason that you still didn't wake up. If only you are still here with me, we could think of something...So how sharing my sadness with you have make me feel better. I'll be going now"

With that, Kazuto went to the door and turned to look at Naruto one last time. He sighed and walked out of the room.

Kazuto's room

Kazuto just sitting in his bed cross his hands to cover the face. Suddenly, there is a message appear on his screen. He opened it and looked at the picture. On the picture was an elf that looked exactly like Asuna. Kazuto widen his eyes at that and looked at the sender.

Next day

Dicey Café

After Kazuto found out the name of the sender. He immediately went there to find out more. Dicey Cafe is a place where Agil currently working. Kazuto went in and said.

"Yo, why this place is always so empty. Is only I the one that come here?"

"Shut up. It's busy at night" said Agil cleaning the glass. Kazuto sat down then turned to Agil and asked.

"What was that picture you sent?"

"It's a bit of a long story... Ever heard of this?" said Agil and brought out a game then sled it to Kazuto. Kazuto looked at the game.

"A game?"

"This is a game for Amusphere a successor to NerveGear" said Agil.

"So this is another VRMMO just like SAO?" asked Kazuto.

"Alf Heim online?"

"More like Alfheim online. It means "Land of Fairies"." said Agil

"Fairies?" muttered Kazuto and looked at the picture on the game.

"In this game you can freely PK as much as you want. Also there is no levels here. The skills are the key there. The more skills you have the more powerful you are. Combat abilities depends on players athletic ability" explained Agil.

"Hardcore" muttered Kazuto

"Like SAO with magic, but no sword skills. It's really popular now" continued Agil crossing his hands. "The reason is because you could fly there"

"Fly?" asked Kazuto surpised.

"Yeah, it's the land of fairies after all"

"So what this have to do with Asuna?" asked Kazuto. Agil brought the picture out and showed it to Kazuto.

"So what do you think?" asked Agil

Kazuto looked at the picture and looked at the fairy in the picture intently.

"It looks like Asuna"

"I thought you'd said that"

"Just told me already! Where is this place?" asked Kazuto impatiently.

"Inside the game, Alfheim online. In a place called World Tree. The players all divided in 9 races. And all their target is to reach the top of the World Tree" said Agil point at the map behind the game.

"Can't they just flew up there?" asked Kazuto.

"It's not that simple. There is a limit how long you can fly. And so 5 players lined up, bigger ones at the bottom and flew up like a rocket"

Kazuto thinks for a while and smirk:

"Not bad. It's a dumb idea but could worked up"

"But even then they couldn't reach even the lowest branch of the tree. Though they still managed to take a few pictures. On one of the picture where they took, there was a huge birdcage. And in that birdcage is this..." Said Agil and point at the fairy on the picture.

"But why would Asuna in a place like this?" Kazuto asked himself then notice the logo of RCT Progress at the back of the game. Then he recalled the meeting with Sugou.

"If RCT Progress is involve here. There is a chance that Naruto is there as well?" said Kazuto looked down in thought.

"Naruto? Why do you think that?" asked Agil surprised.

"Some people have something against Naruto, and payed a huge amount of money just to trap him there" answered Kazuto.

"Agil, can I take this?" asked Kazuto.

"I don't mind. But are you going there?" Asked Agil looking at Kazuto, as he prepare to leave.

"I need to see it for myself. A game where you can die is too easy" said Kazuto and smirks.

"It work with NerverGear as well. Amusphere is just a slight upgrade of NerveGear after all" said Agil. "Then its alright " said Kazuto.

"Go save our lonely hero and your princess. Otherwise our fight can't really end" said Agil and raised his fist for Kazuto to bump.

"Yeah, we will all gathered here someday" said Kazuto and bumped fist with Agil.

Kazuto's room

Kazuto wore the NerveGear on his head and switched the device on.

"Link start!"

With that his conciseness transferred to the virtual world. Then he appeared in the space, where you began to create your character. After entered his name and gender. Nine races has appeared before him. He looked at each race and decide to choose the Spriggan, as it resembled his past character. With that the system, announced that he will be transfer to the Spriggan territory now. Then he was transferred to the middle of the sky and fell down to the Spriggan territory. As he was falling down, unknown to him, there was a black cloth figure in fox mask opened his palm and began to chant the incantation and a black hole appeared under Kirito. Kirito fell down through the black hole and was transported to the forest.

AlfheimAncient Forest,

Neutral territory

Kirito after being transfers to the Forest mystically just lied in the grass and looked at the sky.

"I'm back... After everything that happened" Then he jumped up and looked around.

"So where am I now?"Then he used his right hand to open menu, but nothing happened. So he decided to use the left hand and a menu appeared. He decided to check if the log out button was really here. After he confirmed that it was there, he sigh in relieve. Then he opened his stats and surprised as the stats were the same as in SAO. After that he decided to check his inventory. He search for a while and found 2 items that did not have the "?".He presses at one of them and the Kusanagi sword appeared. Kirito held it and sigh in relieve.

"Thanks god it still here"

Then he pressed at the second item and Yui appeared before him. Kirito looked at her in wonder. Then Yui decided to open her eyes.

"It's me Yui. Do you remember me?" Asked KiritoYui looked at him with teary eyes and embraced him.

"I finally can see you again, Papa!"

Sometime later

"So what is going on here? We aren't inside SAO, but my stats are still the same" asked Kirito while Yui sitting on his lap.

"Wait a minute...This world is a copy of SAO servers. The engine, programming, and graphics format are identical. Though the version of Cardinal is a little outdated" said Yui and contact the Cardinal.

"So, that means that RCT Progress take over the technology of Argus and using them now. Though that didn't explain my personal data" said Kirito

"Maybe your character from SAO was convert to this game, so aside from unique skills and items, you personal data remain the same" said Yui.

"How is the system treating you as , Yui?" asked Kirito.

"Let's see... I'm classified as player-support artificial program, a Navigation Pixie"After saying that Yui begin to glow and transform to a mini pixie. Kirito just looked in wonder. Then he looked down sadly and said.

"There is a chance that your mama and uncle are here"

"Mama and uncle? Why is that?"

"After Naruto cleared the game. For some unknown reason Asuna and 300 players still haven't regained their consciousness yet. Naruto though escaped death but was trapped here by the bad people outside. I heard that there was a person that looked exactly like Asuna and logged on to confirmed the fact."So that's what happened" said Yui.

"I know a place where to find Asuna. With Naruto, I have no ideas. Asuna is in a place called World Tree" said Kirito looking at the huge tree ahead of him. Then he remembered something.

"Oh, and why I suddenly appeared in this forest? I supposed to land to my home place. "I don't know. Maybe someone use a transportation magic to transfer you here" answered Yui and thought for a minute.

"Someone? I don't know anyone here. I wished I landed as near to the World Tree as possible" said Kirito and stood up. Then wings began to apeared behind his back.

"So how do I fly?""There is an assist controller. Raise your left hand as if you are grabbing some thing"Kirito did as he was told.

"Pull towards yourself to elevate. Push to descent. Left or right to turn" Yui instruct Kirito. Kirito did just that and he began to elevate.

"Hold tight to accelerate. Release to decelerate" Kirito tried some maneuver movements. Then Kirito asked Yui where is the nearest town. Yui said that the nearest town is the west from here to the Sylph territory. Suddenly, Yui detected something.

"What's wrong?"

"There are players nearby"

In the sky

Two Sylph was flying at the middle of the sky. One was a female blond with green hair. The other, far behind, was a male with a bowl hair cut and green hair. "W-wait a minute, Leafa-chan!" whined the male Sylph."Just hang on Recon! If we can escape to Sylph territory..." said Leafa. "Recon! Dodge!" warned Leafa, as she saw a blast of fire came from beneath them. Beneath them was 5 Salamanders chasing them. Leafa seeing they can't escape decide to engage the enemy. Recon tried to talk her out, but she didn't listen. Leafa charges forward and strikes at one of them sending him to the ground. Then she flies ahead to slash at the other. But the Salamander manages to dodge. Leafa charges again stabs one of them to the stomach. The stabs penetrated his stomach and killed him. One charge at Recon to kill him. Recon tried to defend himself as much as he can. Then a blast of fire come from beneath and nearly hit Recon. Though Recon manages to dodge. The Salamander from before managed to sneak to him and kills him. But Recon still manages to strike him back, do both died. Then the huge blast of fire heads to Leafa. Leafa was about to get hit but, a black hole appeared sucked all the fire into it. Leafa turned to look at the savor that hovering above her. He was an Imp, in black cloak with a fur collar. On his face is a fox mask with three eyes. Leafa looked on in shocked recognized the person.

"F-fox of Darkness, Yamigitsune!" muttered Leafa in disbelieve.

"I was hired to protect this lady by the higher up of the Sylph. If you all don't want to end up all dead, I suggest you all get out of here!" said the masked Imp.

"Ha! You are alone now. Even if you are the infamous Yamigitsune, you outnumbered now!" said Kagemune arrogantly.

"Fools! Never say that I am outnumbered" said the masked Imp and began to chant incantation.

"Kumen Sowaka... Sei, Byaku, Shu, Gen, Ku, Nan, Hoku, San, Gyoku... Kumenju!" With that from a symbol that looked like the symbol on his back 9 figures appeared from it. All wearing the fox mask. The Salamanders seeing that all decide to retreat, as now they were outnumbered.

"Thank you for saving me" said Leafa and bowed down.

"I am just doing my job. Sakuya-sama has hired me to protect you" said the masked Imp

On the ground

Kirito and Yui have just arrived then they looked at the sky to see one black figure managed to chase away all the Salamanders. Yui looked at the cloaked figure and her eyes began to tear up

"What's wrong Yui?"

"T-that person... That person has ID of uncle Naruto!"Kirito widened his eyes and flew up to the said person.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked Kirito looked at the person in hope.

"Naruto? Excuse me. But my name is Menma. I must be mistaken me with someone else" answered the masked person.

Kirito widen his eyes and turned to Yui.

"Yui! Check his ID once again"

Yui perform the check and the result is the same.

"There is no mistake there. It's uncle's ID""Then why did he denied this fact?" muttered Kirito looked at the cloak person and narrowed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: Fox of Darkness

In the sky not far from Ancient Forest

Kirito and Yui looked at the person, that floating next to them intently.  
"Do you really not remember anything, Naruto? Me? Yui? Everything that happened in SAO?" asked Kirito desperately want to believe that what he is seeing is a lie.  
"I am sorry. But I repeat once more, that I don't know you and never heard of SAO. As long as I remember, I always exist in this world" answered Menma.  
Kirito thought for a minute and asked.  
"Then do you have any memory of the past?...Can you recognize this?" asked Kirito then unsheathed Kusanagi from his back and gave it to Menma. Menma held it in his hand and felt a strange feeling.  
"I don't know how to explain it. But somehow when I hold this blade I feel myself complete. Like this sword was part of me" muttered Menma held the Kusanagi and looked at it in wonder.  
Kirito looked at Yui and smiled. He may denied the fact that he was Naruto. But he still has connection with Kusanagi. That just proved that the person in front of him is Naruto. Though why did he lost his memories? Is the other question.  
"Ehem!" said Leafa interrupting them, as they completely forgot her presence.  
They both turned to her and scratch the back of their head sweatdroping.  
"Oh, sorry..." said Kirito  
"I am Leafa" said Leafa.  
"Sorry, that we have completely forget about you, Leafa-san. Oh and my name is Kirito" Kirito introduce himself  
"I am Menma. Though this world called me the mercenary Fox of Darkness, Yamigitsune. Nice to meet you both" said Menma and bowed his head down.  
Kirito seeing that sweatdrops and whispers to Yui.  
"Somehow seeing a polite Naruto feels not right at all"  
Yui nodded her head and whispers back.  
"Yeah, I am used to the uncle that did something silly and when auntie tried to punish him, he will ran away screaming. This uncle is just feel not right"  
Only then Leafa notices a pixie on Kirito's shoulder.  
"Oh, is that a private pixie?" asked Leafa curiously, looking at Yui.  
"Yeah, something like that" Kirito answered nervously.  
"Though why is the Spriggan doing on a place like this?" asked Leafa looked suspiciously at Kirito. Though the answer came from Menma.  
"Oh! I guess when I practiced the transportation magic. I accidentally transported Kirito-san here" answered Menma and scratch the back nervously.  
Kirito, after hearing that point his finger at Menma.  
"Ahh! So it's you!"  
"I am sorry once more. I've just learned those spells and eager to try them out" said Menma.  
"Woah! You know the transportation magic? Those spells are very rare and practically no one has obtain it" said Leafa in awe.  
'His luck is deadly as usual' thought Kirito rolling his eyes.  
"Hey, Kirito, Yamigitsune. What do you plan to do now?" asked Leafa looking at them.  
"Please, just call me Menma. It's just not right hearing that weird nickname coming from your mouth Leafa-san" said Menma.  
"Then...Menma-kun, what are you planning now? Your mission is over right?" asked Leafa.  
"I am trying to find a person that will help me find information about this world" said Kirito.  
"What information do you need? I've traveled around all the places and know lot of things" said Naruto turning to Kirito. Kirito hearing that widen his eyes.  
"Really? Then can you tell me about the World Tree?"  
Leafa hearing that also propose an idea.  
"How about we stop to the nearest village to rest? I want to go to the World Tree too"  
"Isn't the town called Sylvein closer?" asked Kirito.  
"You don't know anything do you? That's the Sylphs territory. Which means that they can attack you and you can't attack them, as you are on their territory" explained Leafa.  
"It's okay, Leafa-san. They won't just attack us suddenly like that, plus Sakuya-sama said I am always welcome there" said Menma.  
"Just call me Leafa. That honorific didn't feel right coming from your mouth" said Leafa then widen her eyes at what she just said.  
"Eh? Why is that?" Menma asked, and if he did not wearing the mask he would be seen blinking  
"N-nothing! Let's just go!" said Leafa hurriedly and activated her wings.  
'I just met him and he was already had this girl crushed on him. Oh, what will Rika thought, if she saw this? thought Kirito and activate his wings. Then Kirito noticed something. Both Leafa and Menma didn't use the assist controller.  
"You two didn't need assist controller?"  
"That's for newbie, when they first learn to fly" said Menma and begin to hovering.  
"There is a trick on flying on your own" Leafa said and touch Kirito's back.  
"Could you feel where I am touching you?"  
Kirito nod his head.  
"Now imagine virtual bones and muscles spreading"  
Kirito did as he was told. His wings began to tremble and waving.  
"Just do it with more force, Kirito-san" said Menma crossing his hands and looks at Kirito's progress. Finally, Kirito manages to flew up but he can't control the trajectory, so he begin to spin in the middle of the sky. Yui and Leafa laughing hilariously. Menma just looked on in amusement.

In the sky  
On the way to Sylvein

Kirito is finally able to fly properly. Now he is enjoying the flight by doing salto and fly in different direction.  
"This is great!"  
"It is, isn't it? You have really good instinct" said Leafa praising him. Menma hovering in the sky and is in deep thought. Then he clicked his fingers caught the intension of Kirito, Leafa and Yui.  
"As Kirito-san could already fly properly, I proposed a race. What do you think?"  
"A race? I won't mind that" said Kirito smirking.  
"Well, I will agree on one condition" said Leafa looking at the masked Imp.  
"What is the condition?" asked Menma.  
"If I win the race. I want to see your face behind that mask" said Leafa pointing at his mask.  
Naruto grab his mask and answered  
"Ok, though you weren't the only one that tried to find out what is behind the mask. The others had tried and all failed"  
With that they flew in line and prepare to take off.  
"3...2...1... Here we go!" said Leafa and propel forward like a bullet. Kirito seeing that also begin to accelerate. Naruto just hovering at the place and looks at the two leaving figure.  
Leafa is flying with great speed, she smiled confidently and turned back. But she was surpised as she saw Kirito already keep up with her.  
"Is this the fastest we can go?" asked Kirito mockingly.  
"Where is Menma-kun though?" asked Leafa and looked far behind. Just that a gust of wind from behind rushes past them like a rocket. Leafa just widen her eyes. Kirito sweatdroping nervously.  
'As usual his speed is bordering insane level'  
"What's wrong Leafa, Kirito-san? Shocked? Speechless?" asked Menma brought a victory sign up.  
"H-how can you fly at such speed? It's just practically not possible!" said Leafa still not recover from her shock.  
"Sakuya-sama has given me the title of "The Fastest Fairy in the world". You can't expect to win against me, Leafa" said Menma and raised his head up.  
"Hu, I won't be so sure I am not even fly at my top speed" said Leafa looking away.  
"Me neither. That was 40% of my speed" said Menma and fly to Leafa with his back turn ahead.  
'What the heck is this guy? Speed demon? To be able to keep up from such distance with only 40% of the speed. You never cease to amaze me Naruto' thought Kirito sweatdroping.

Sylph's territory  
Sylvein

After a while of flight, they finally arrived at Sylvein. Suddenly, Leafa remembered something and asked Kirito.  
"Kirito, do you know how to land?"  
Kirito widen his eyes and said.  
"Oh, no. I don't!"  
"Oops. Well you are on your own now" said Leafa and fly to the right.  
"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Kirito. Just as he was about to crash to a building a black hole appear and transport him to the road beneath. Kirito wipes away the sweat then looks up at Menma.  
"Thank you, Menma. You are a life saver!"  
"No problem, Kirito-san" said Menma and land to the ground. Suddenly, he was surround by many Sylphs on the street. Menma just cocked his head in surprise and asked  
"Ehm... Am I not welcome here?"  
"Yamigitsune! By the new rule of Sakuya-sama, who ever managed to take off your mask will receive a kiss from her! So just take off your mask before we applied force" said one of the Sylphs. Menma sweatdroping at that.  
"Ehm, gentlemen. Excuse me, but I can't do that"  
"Get him!"  
With that they begin to chase Menma. Leafa just sweatdroped at what she seeing.  
"I didn't know she was that desperate. That Sakuya really..."  
"Ne, Leafa. Why did you and the others want to see Menma's face so much?" asked Kirito looking at the chasing crowd.  
"It's just that since the day Menma-kun appeared no one ever seeing his face before. Even when eating he just casts a dark dome on his head to hide his face. That's why Sakuya and everybody else are curios about his face. They think that it just one of the mystery? Like how to reach the top of the World Tree, that they must discovered no matter what" explained Leafa watching the crowd continue to chase Menma. When one Sylph was about to catch him, Menma casts his transportation magic and transports to the building near them. The Sylph missed his target began howl in anger. Then the crowd follows him to the other direction to find their prey. Menma decided to jump down from the building and wiped his sweat away.  
"Wew, that was close. I didn't know that my face will interested the public so much. But to think that Sakuya-sama did something like this..." muttered Menma.  
"It's tough to be popular huh, Mr. Fox of Darkness?" teased Kirito. Then he remembered the magic Naruto used  
"Based on the magic you used, you are pretty proficient in dark magic right? So what did I specialized in?" asked Kirito.  
"Well, you are Spriggan. Your specialty is treasure hunting and illusion magic. Though both of them are useless in battle" said Leafa.  
"Hearing that makes me feel so much better" said Kirito sarcastically.  
Suddenly, that heard a voice from behind them.  
"Leafa-chan! You are okay!" yelled Recon running to them.  
"Ah its you Recon" said Leafa  
Recon looked up from his panting at Kirito and Naruto and stand if guard.  
"A Spriggan and an Imp?"  
"It's okay. They are with me" said Leafa waving her hand to dismiss him. Then Recon looked closedly at Menma and his eyes widen.  
"A-ah! T-the Yamigitsu-"  
He was interrupt, as Naruto covers his hand and makes a "be silent" sign with his finger.  
"I'd rather not want to run from the mob again, Recon-san"  
"This is Recon. my friend" Leafa introduced her friend.  
"I am Kirito" said Kirito and brought his hand for Recon to shake. Recon shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you"  
Then he jerked out and stand on guard.  
"No, no, no. He maybe a spy!"  
"It's fine. He is too dim to be a spy" said Leafa.  
"That's mean" said Kirito.  
Then Recon told her that Sigurd and the others had prepared a seat for her in the meeting. Leafa think for a while then decline.  
"I'll pass today. Menma-kun saved me and I want to repay him with a drink in the cafe"  
With that they went ahead. Menma decided to use illusion magic and became one with Kirito's shadow to avoid attention.

In the café

People didn't pay attention to him in cafe. So Menma dismiss his magic and appeared near Kirito.  
"You actually know many kind if magic. I am impressed" said Kirito.  
"That's nothing much"  
"Leafa, was that your boyfriend?" asked Menma.  
Leafa blushed a little then answered.  
"N-no, it's nothing like that. It's just that I know him in real life so we party up"  
"I am curious, so I decide to ask. No need to work up like that Leafa" said Menma.  
"W-who said I am work up against something like that! Just stop asking stupid questions. It's irritate me!" said Leafa and turned away to hide her blush that still there. Kirito looked at the scene and turned to Yui to whispered.  
"We definitely going to tell Rika this. After he regain the memory"  
Yui just nod in agreement. Then Kirito turned to Menma seriously and said.  
"Now, please tell me everything you know about the World Tree"  
"First, I want to ask. What do you want to accomplish by going there?"  
"I am looking for someone. Someone dear for me" answered Kirito.  
"Not many people know this, but the story about meeting the king Oberon then evolves into the Alfs is all bullshit" said Menma crossing his hand.  
"Why do you say that? Did you actually met up with the king?" asked Leafa.  
"Yeah, I managed to pass the dome with guardians by using a forbidden summon. But the king apparently knew something like that would happen and and used a transfer magic to kick me out. Which means he hide something and didn't want the others to know" said Menma  
Kirito then narrowed his eyes and thought the possibility of Asuna being there.  
"Can you take me there, Menma? I need to go there as soon as possible" said Kirito stood up and looking at Menma.  
"Ok, but its late already. I will take you there tomorrow. But as a payment I want that sword" said Menma pointing at the Kusanagi behind Kirito's back. Kirito nods his head and gives Menma the sword.  
"Wait, I want to go there too. The more the mere, there will be strong monsters there and no one from you guys knew the healing magic. I'll go with you guys to support" said Leafa.  
"Are you sure? It will be dangerous Leafa" said Menma looking at her  
"I've already made up my mind" said Leafa stubbornly.  
"Fine... By the way Leafa" said Menma and come near Leafa.  
"Yes?"  
"From all the female Sylphs that I had seen, you and Sakuya-sama are the most beautiful so far" said Menma and looked closely at Leafa. Leafa's face light up like a tomato and she stumpers.  
"W-what the heck are you talking, you mask pervert! S-saying something like that and not even stuttered...I am logging out. See you guys tomorrow!"  
With that Leafa logged out. Menma turned to Kirito and asked.  
"Did I say something wrong? I just complimented her. Was that wrong?"  
Kirito just facepalm and said.  
"You know, you realy are..."  
"Then I'll meet you here tomorrow at 3:pm Kirito-san" said Menma about to walked out of the cafe.  
"Wait! Can't you log out?"asked Kirito.  
"No. I don't have that button. I will just went to the tree to sleep now" said Menma and walked out of the cafe.  
'He can't log out? The same as SAO?...No not really, you can still be revive here' thought Kirito and went upstairs to sleep.

Suguha's room

Suguha had just logged out from the game. She opened her eyes, then remembered Menma's words and her face began to heat up. She began to scream out and tumble from right to left.  
"W-why the heck did he say something like that?"  
When she has calmed down she hugged the pillow and recalled his name  
"Menma-kun, huh? What a weird person! At first I thought he is some kind of arrogant teme, because of his title. Now, I see he is nothing like that. Though why did he wear a mask? I'd also like to see what is under that mask someday"  
With that Suguha falls in to sleep.

Alfheim  
On some tree

Menma looked at the moon and then brought the Kusanagi in front of him and looked at it intently.  
"Did I really lost my memory? And this sword is from my past. Well, if that's true. How am I going to regain my past?"  
Then he lied down and fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: To World Tree

Sylvein  
Sylphs territory  
Cafe

Leafa opened the door to the cafe looked at one table and saw that Kirito has just logged in, but there was no sign of Menma. Leafa went to Kirito and greet him.  
"Oh, you are here already" said Leafa  
"You are early" said Kirito looked at Leafa  
"No, I just got there. Did you see Menma-kun?" asked Leafa looking around.  
"No, I only just logged in and didn't see anyone came in here" answered Kirito. Then the door opened, revealing Menma's figure.  
"Yo, good morning Kirito-san, Leafa" said Menma saluting them.  
Leafa recalled the incident of yesterday and her face heat up again. Then she shook her head and slapped her cheeks to wash away the blush.  
"G-good morning, Menma-kun" muttered Leafa not looking at him.  
Menma just looked at her strangely and shrugged his shoulders.  
"By the way, Menma. Do you know any good shops that has a decent equipments? Those on me are just not good. And I also need a weapon, as I have given you the Kusanagi" said Kirito looking at Menma. Menma thought for a second and said.  
"There is actually a good shop nor far from here. Let's go and see for yourself what do you need" said Menma and begin to walk out the door. Kirito also stands up from the table and follows Menma. Leafa looked at the closed door and thought.  
'Why the heck the presence of that guy cause me to work up this much?'  
Then she opened the door and caught up to them.

Time skip  
On the street

After Kirito bought some decent equipments, they proceed to walk to the tower. Kirito looked pretty much like his SAO with the exception of the huge sword on his back. Kirito decided to ask.  
"Why do we head to the tower?"  
"When we fly at long distance, need a higher place to start at. It gives you extra altitude. The tower is the highest place in Sylvein. That's why we are heading there" explained Menma turning to Kirito.  
"Oh, I got it" muttered Kirito nosing his head. Leafa seeing he didn't move decided to shove him forward.  
"Let's go already. I want to make it pass the forest by night"  
In the tower  
There are lots of Sylphs talking and exchanging conversations with themselves. Kirito just observed them. Then Leafa dragged him to the where Menma is standing. But a voice behind her stop her in place.  
"Leafa!"  
She turned and saw a male Sylph with long green here accompanied by two guards.  
"Hello, Sigurd" Leafa greeted him.  
"Long time no see, Sigurd-sama" said Menma.  
Sigurd turned to Menma and looked displeased then turn to Leafa.  
"You are leaving the party, Leafa?" asked Sigurd.  
"Yeah, I guess" answered Leafa.  
"Don't you know how that will inconvenience the other members?" asked Sirgurd not pleased with her answer.  
"It's alright Sigurd-sama. Leafa is in the party with me now. So nothing will happened, when I am near her" said Menma. Leafa hearing that just blushed and turned her head away.  
"Because she partied with you, I feel even more displeased. Don't think that just because Sakuya infatuated with you that you can do as you pleased! Why do she even trust you? I don't know. But I am not trust you at all. It's obvious you are using her to reach a certain goal" said Sigurd angrily looking at Menma.  
"Enough, Sigurd! It's my decision to leave the party. And you can't stop me anyway, as I've already made a decision" said Leafa looking at Sigurd seriously.  
"Leafa! Do you really plan to leave the territory to become renegade like this trash" said Sigurd looking at Menma. But just, as he finished that sentence he felt something sharp point against his back.  
"Sigurd-sama! You've just step out a boundary. I suggest you think before open your mouth or else..." said Menma with a dark aura behind him. The guards of Sigurds was about to act. But Menma just turned his head at them and they frozen in place, eyes widen in terror. Leafa looked at Menma in awe the whole time. Sigurd just looked behind sweatdroping nervously. When Naruto sheathed back his sword. Sigurd turned to Leafa and warned.  
"I will allowed this time. But if you betray me. You will regret it"  
The he turned back to leave with his two guards. Menma turned to the other two and said.  
"Let's go!"  
With that they went to the lift to move them up to the top of the tower.

On top the tower

Kirito, Leafa and Menma looked at the view before them and amazed at the sight.  
"Woah! It's so amazing here" said Kirito and smiled amazed at the sight.  
"Isn't it? No matter how many times I looked from here the view never ceased to amaze me" said Leafa also enjoying the view.  
"It's just like you can raised your hand touch the sky. Though that's only an illusion" said Menma reach his hand to the sky. Then he turned to Leafa and asked.  
"But are you really alright leaving with us like that? I mean leaving your territory is a big deal"  
"It's alright. I've planned to leave anyway. Never want to be bound by the rules" answered Leafa.  
"That dude said renegade. What is renegade?" asked Kirito curiously.  
"Well, I am a renegade for example. Renegades are the players that left their territory to wander around. And other players look down on them. Though, I don't care what the others think about me. I do what I want. That's my life style" explained Menma. Then he heard the sound of the lift moved up and turned back.  
"Leafa-chan! You are horrible. Why are you leaving and didn't even say good bye too me" Recon running to them and whined.  
"Oh, I forgot. Sorry about that" said Leafa.  
"I heard you quit the party. What will you do from now on?" asked Recon looking at Leafa.  
"Well, after we brought Kirito there, I will travel the world. There was still many places that I haven't seen" said Leafa and thought for a little.  
"That will be dangerous! At least take me with you. I will always protect you if you are in danger" replied Recon.  
"I wouldn't need you anyway" said Leafa and Recon slump his shoulder depressed. Then his face turned serious  
"Sigurd is planning something. I don't know exactly what. So I will stay in his party for a little longer" said Recon then he turned to Kirito and Menma.  
"Menma-san, Kirito-san please take care of her. She has a habit of flying in to trouble, so be careful"  
"Don't worry, I am a trouble magnet myself. Hahaha" said Menma and laughs through his mask. The others just looked at him sweatdroping.  
"And I just make this clear. She is my-" warned Recon but he was interrupt as Leafa stamp at his feet. Recon jumps on his leg in pain. Leafa told him to contact her if anything happens. Then she activated the wings and took off.  
"Then we will depart right now. Bye, Recon-san" said Menma and followed her. Kirito doing the same.  
"Is that Recon your friend in real life?" asked Menma flying near Leafa.  
"Y-yeah, so what?" said Leafa.  
"Nothing, its just he seems genuinely cares about you. I am pretty jealous. I was alone, as I can remember. Also even my past was a mystery to me. I wonder if I have a person that cared about me like that" said Menma and looked at the cloudy sky.  
'Yeah, there is. She is always visited you in the hospital. But you weren't remember her anyway' thought Kirito solemnly.  
"What about you Leafa? Do you feel the same about him?" asked Menma.  
"A-as if I'd know" said Leafa and fly ahead. Then she looked back at the Sylvein and stare for a while. She looked back at Kirito and Menma then smiled.  
"Let's go!"

World Tree

Asuna sitting in the bed silently and was molest by Sugou. After a while, he became bored lying to the bed and said.  
"My, my... You're such a cold woman. It's just a fake body. It won't hurt anything. Don't you want to enjoy yourself a little?"  
"You wouldn't understand. It doesn't matter whether this body is real or virtual. Not to me anyway" said Asuna and turned away from him.  
"Are saying that it'll damage your mind. I think it'd be good idea to enjoy yourself while you can" said Sugou and brought his hands behind his head and closes his eyes.  
"I won't be here forever. He'll come to save me" said Asuna narrowing her eyes.  
"Who will? Your boyfriend, maybe? Or that hero of SAO?" asked Sugou mockingly.  
Asuna widen her eyes at that.  
"N-Naruto is alive?"  
"Oh? You don't know? He somehow managed to escape death but I've trapped him here, so that he couldn't logged out" said Sugou.  
"What did you do that for? He didn't involve in anything!" snapped Asuna.  
"My, my you seems to care about him. Should I be jealous? Anyway there are people outside that have a grudge against him, is they payed me a certain amount to trap him here forever. Also he apparently has lost his memory. Though, he is a very capable player managed to pass that dome is not such easy thing" said Sugou and stand up a little too grin at Asuna.  
Asuna just glares murdeously at him.  
"Also about that boyfriend if yours. Kirito right? You should see his face when I told him that I am gonna marry you next week. After what happened at SAO, I bet he won't even be able to touch the NerveGear" said Sugou mockingly and laugh like a maniac. Asuna hearing that bit her lower lip at looked down sadly. Sugou decided to leave the room.  
"You shouldn't underestimate Kirito-kun and Naruto like that. I've seen with my eyes at which length Naruto will go to protect his friends. Even if his memory is lost his feelings will remain the same. He would destroy you if he know what've done to me and the other 300 players" said Asuna confidently.  
"You seems to have an unshakable trust in those two. We will see about that"  
With that said he began to type the password of the door to open. Asuna uses this chance to look through the mirror the reflection to remember the code.

Neutral Area  
Ancient Forest

Kirito, Leafa and Menma are fighting some monsters in the sky. Kirito slashed them with his huge sword. Leafa chanting a flame magic to shoot them down. Menma used Kusanagi to cut them down. Then they noticed their wings are about to reach their limits and land on the ground. Then Leafa explained to Kirito that they will have to walk through a cave, as the mountain ahead of them is above altitude limit.  
Leafa proposed them to logged out in order and rest. But Menma retort.  
"I can't logged out so I will watch your a avatars. Don't worry"  
"Eh? Why can't you log out?" asked Leafa surprised.  
"It's...complicated" muttered Menma. Leafa just looked at him strangely then shrugged her shoulder and logged out. Kirito was about to log out to but Menma decide to ask.  
"Ne, Kirito-san?"  
"Huh?"  
"You said you know the past me. Can you tell me about it. Even though I won't be recall anything, at least I will know what kind of person am I in the past"  
"Well... You are a very troublesome person, always trying to act like a hero, though friendship is very important to you. You are not remember now. But you are a hero to all of the people in SAO. Also there is a person that is waiting for you outside. She always visiting you, hopes that you will one day wake up, so that she can reunite with you" said Kirito looking at Menma.  
"Is that so?... Do you think my memory will be back? I am used to living in this world. But if my absence in the outside world make my precious people upset. Then I'd want to return to the real world as soon as possible" said Menma touching his mask.  
"We will find a way to regain you memory. I promised that" said Kirito looking at Menma convincingly.  
"I hope for that... If you need to rest just logged out. I will be here anyway"  
"Ok. I will be out for 20 minutes"  
With that said Kirito logged out. Menma went to the tree and lied down.

20 minutes later

Leafa logged in opened her eyes and looked at Menma, who decide to take a nap. Seeing this chance, she went silently to him and was about to take his mask off.  
"It's rude to do something to a person when he is asleep Leafa" said Menma. Leafa hearing that jumped up and scream in surprise. Kirito logged back in and they decide to continue their journey. Suddenly, Menma stopped and looked around.  
"You detected something Menma-kun?" Asked Leafa looking at Menma.  
"I've a feeling we've been spied...Or maybe that was just a mistake"  
"There can be a tracer on us" said Leafa.  
"And what is that?" Asked Kirito.  
"It's a tracing magic. That can take the form of an animal" explained Leafa.  
"Well, we will deal with it, if that is necessary. Let's go!" Said Menma and take off. Kirito and Leafa followed him.  
Unknown to them there was a squad of Salamanders on the ground preparing to chase after them.


	15. Return of Battousai & Gleam Eyes

Hospital  
Naruto's hospital's room

Uzumaki Naruto is still lying unconscious in the NerveGear in his bed. Shinozaki Rika has visited him like every other days. She looked at him with sad eyes.  
"Why didn't you wake up Naruto-kun? I miss you so much. Everybody miss you so much. I've been hoping for you to wake up every night. First, when I heard that you are still somehow alive, I was so glad. Because that means that we could be real couple when you are awake. But why didn't you wake up Naruto-kun? Please, wake up soon"  
Then she heard a knock at the door and turn her head said.  
"Come in!"  
Two person came in. Both were female. First, is a short girl with short brown hair in two pig tails. Second, is taller then the first girl. She has short blue hair but has the bangs frame her face.  
"Excuse me. Is this Uzumaki Naruto's room?" asked the short girl.  
"Yes, it is. Why? Are you two here visiting him too?" ask Rika curiously.  
"Yes, I am a survivor of SAO. And Naruto-san helped me once. Oh, and my name is Ayano Keiko" said Keiko and bowed down.  
"Me too. I was saved by Naruto-kun, when we was trapped in non-crystal area. I am Miyazaki Miyuki. Nice to meet you" Miyuki introduced herself.  
"Nice to meet you too. I am Shinozaki Rika" replied Rika.  
Keiko looked at how Rika hold Naruto's hand and asked.  
"You are pretty close to Naruto-san, aren't you?"  
"Well, we have married in SAO. But I've never met him in real life. What about you too?" said Rika and turned to them.  
"When my pet was killed. Naruto-san is the one that told me how to revive it by going to he Hills of Memory. I am very grateful for him. Then he cleared the game by defeating the final boss himself , which caused every survivor in SAO to respect him" said Keiko remembered the time Naruto helped her to revive Pina.  
"I first met Naruto-kun, when he was finding information about PK-guilds. Back then he was a little cold. He declined the invitation to our guild, to do his business. But when we were trapped in the non-crystal area, he was the one that saved us. Even though we had Kirito at our side, that wasn't enough. There was a rock soldier that managed to sneak up on me and about to finish me off. But Naruto saved me by blasting it to the wall then destroyed all the monsters and we managed to escape that trap. If Naruto-kun wasn't there, I knew we wouldn't survive back then. Naruto-kun is my life saver. What about you, Rika-san? Can you tell us the story, how you guys has married?" Miyuki told her story and turned to Rika to ask.  
Rika blinked and point at herself.  
"Huh? How did we married? Well, it was very weird, you could say" said Rika and scratched her cheek.  
"Why is that?" asked Keiko curiosly.  
"Well, at first I thought to myself what an idiot he was. He went to my shop demand the best sword that I could made and broke it. Of course, he was wielding the legendary Kusanagi. How the heck did it compare to something like that? Then I snapped at him and told him that I could made the sword that will be equal to Kusanagi. He didn't believe me and began to mock me. Then I thought of something and proposed a bet. Whoever lose the bet will become the winners slave. Of course, Naruto accepted as his pride won't allow him to back away. But all began when we were trapped at the bottom of the dragon nest..." Rika told her story then looked at Naruto warmly.  
"What happened there?" asked Miyuki interested in the story.  
"When the night fell, me and him lying in a futon and looked at the start sky above us. Then I decided to ask, why did he saved me back there. He just said, that did he really need a reason to save the life of a person. I felt really surprised at what he said, as people always thought about themselves first. When the wind began to blow harsher, he went behind me and embraced my waist. I was yelling at him for being a pervert. He just said that the weather had become colder so he was just sharing body heat. His embrace cause my body to heat up, my heart to beat faster, also I feel so safe in his embrace. That minute I realized that I've fallen in love with Naruto. The I proposed to change the condition of the bet. That if I win then he will marry me. As you see I won the bet. Then we married each other. And make a promise that we will become a real couple in reality. But then..." said Rika then looked at Naruto sadly. Keiko and Miyuki looked at her in sympathy. Rika stroke Naruto's cheek and looking at him solemnly and said.  
"Please, return to me Naruto-kun!"

Alfheim  
Neutral Territory  
Lugru corridor

Kirito, Menma and Leafa have walked into a dark corridor. Menma said that this will be a good chance for Kirito to practice magics. Kirito sigh and nod his head the began the incantation. After a second, the cave had lit up, so that you could see properly.  
"Oh! Now I see even a useless Spriggan was capable of something" said Leafa and smirks cheekily.  
"Ouch! That's really hurt" said Kirito and grabbed his heart dramatically.  
"Actually you could use any spell you want Kirito-san. Though you will only excel in illusion magics, like I excel in dark magic and Leafa- in wind magic" explained Menma.  
"Illusion magic is basically useless in battle" replied Leafa and closing her eyes.  
"That don't make me feel better at all!" said Kirito with a tick on his forehead.  
"Not really. There is one illusion magic that is very dangerous in battle... The Real Illusion magic. The magic where if the users will is strong enough to transform the illusion to reality. I personally never seen it myself, though I've heard about it" said Menma and raised his finger up like he is lecturing.  
"Oh? I didn't know such illusion magic existed. You know pretty much about magic Menma-kun" said Leafa impressed with his knowledge.  
"Well, I've traveled around the world after all" said Menma and scratch the back head embarrassed at the praise.  
With that they proceed to continue their journey.

Time skip

As they are walking, Kirito decided to learn some magic. But the magic all were in different languages so he is struggling even to spell it right.  
"Why the heck the Incantation need to be on different languages? I probably should just stick with fighting with my sword" complained Kirito.  
"If you are complaining about that, then I wonder what you'll do when you learn the high level magic. They are consist of twenty words and more" said Leafa rolling her eyes at Kirito.  
"That doesn't make me feel better at all" said Kirito then sigh.  
"No complaints" said Leafa strictly.  
"You look pretty cute when you make a strict face Leafa" said Menma looking at Leafa in the eyes.  
"W-what? S-stop talking nonsense!" stuttered Leafa with a red face. Suddenly, she received a message from Recon.  
"Sorry, I got a message... Huh? It's from Recon" said Leafa and opened her mail box.  
The message said:  
"I was right. Be careful. S."  
"What the heck is "S" though?" asked Leafa to herself.  
"Papa, I detected something behind us" said Yui in Kirito's pocket.  
"Monsters?" Asked Kirito and looked back with the corner of his eyes.  
"I don't think so. There is a chance that they are the one that casted the tracer to spy on us" said Menma.  
"Uncle is right Papa. There are about 20 players behind us" said Yui.  
"20 players?" asked Leafa surprised.  
"Let's hide first. Then we will see who are their targets" said Menma. With Leafa shoved Kirito to the empty space between two stones and cast a rock walk up. Menma cast a magic and became one with the shadow of a stone. They waited for a while, but no one has appeared. Then Menma noticed a flying bat not far from them.  
"Shit! It's a tracer again... Series Obscuri!" cursed Menma and chant a spell to create some dark arrows to destroy the bat. Then he turned to Kirito and Leafa.  
"We need to escape now. They've detected us!"  
Kirito and Leafa hearing that began to run to the exit.  
"Based on the colour of that bat. I could probably say that Salamanders are pursuing us" said Leafa contnue to run.  
"But what are the group of Salamaders doing here? And how they even know that we will be here to send a tracer?" asked Kirito.  
They continue to run to the bridge and was about to get to Lugru's gates. Suddenly, two beams of magic from behind were shot and create a huge wall blocking their path.  
"Oh crap" muttered Kirito. Then he takes his sword from his back and tried to cut the wall. But it was no use, the wall was still standing.  
"That won't work. This wall is made by a pretty proficient mage" said Menma looking down at Kirito.  
"You should have that sooner" said Kirito with a tick on his forehead.  
"We could use your transportation magic to escape Menma-kun" said Leafa turning to Menma. Menma shook his head and said.  
"It's no use. This area won't allowed to use transportation magic"  
"How about we jumped to the lake to hide?" proposed Kirito.  
"That's a bad idea. As the monsters bellow are all high level... Looks like we don't have a choice but fight" said Menma and turned to the direction of a dust zone ahead of them.  
"Yeah, though its not a bad idea to me. As I haven't fought anyone for 2 months" said Kirito step in line with Menma with a smirk.  
Leafa was about to follow them, but Menma interrupt her.  
"I am not doubt your ability in fighting Leafa. But it would be better if you back us up by using healing magic" said Menma turned his head a little to look at Leafa.  
Leafa just about to say something but rethink herself and jumped back.  
And just that, the squad of Salamanders consist of 20 players have arrived. Kirito immediately charge at them. The first line consist of 5 Salamanders with shield, move forward and blocked Kirito's strike. The second line consist of 5 mages, that are chanting the incantation to fire the flame blast at Kirito. Menma decided to act that moment and chant incantation and create a black sphere in his hand with wind ring surrounding the sphere.  
"Dai Rasenringu!"  
With that he threw the sphere to the mage blast them behind saving Kirito.  
The second line of mages began to chant incantation and arrows of thunder begin to fly at Menma and blast him to the back. Leafa seeing that began to chant the healing incarnation to heal Menma.  
"Are you alright Menma-kun?"  
"Yeah. That was unexpected but I won't get hit again"  
With that said he stood up and about to charge forward. He looked at Kirito seeing him swing madly at the shield unit. Something in Menma's clicked and a vision appeared in his mind. A blond person like him slashed an enemy in his vision and called the name of the techniques. Then suddenly all the moves of Hiten Mitsurugi ryu has returned to Menma's mind.  
"Hiten Mutsurugi ryu... That was my sword style before I lost my memories" muttered Menma and unsheathe his sword and charges forward. Kirito turned back seeing Menma unsheathed Kusanagi and looked strangely. Menma pointed the tip of Kusanagi to the ground and slashed up to create a debris blast that head to the shield unit.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu: Doryusen!"  
The shield unit couldn't hold back the attack and was send flying behind. The mage units looked on in surprised. Kirito looked surprised for a minute and smiled. Leafa looked at what happened in shock.  
"What kind of sword technique is that? That could do something like this"  
Menma charge forward at the flame mage unit and performed Ryusosen to cut them down quickly. Kirito decide to use his new spell and began to chant. The smoke began to raise up and when it cleared Kirito was no longer there but the Gleam Eyes was standing there. Then it began to roar loudly cause the Salamanders to shake in fear.  
"So you've managed to perform it after all Kirito-san" said Menma looking at Gleam Eyes.  
"We will finish them right now!" With that said Menma and Gleam Eyes began to charge at the remain Salamanders. Menma used Ryumeisen to stunned them while Gleam Eyes used its claws and tail to swipe the enemy. He ate some of them and they turned to a torch. Menma jumped forward and began to spin like a drill towards the leader.  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryukansen: Tsumuji"  
The leader was pierce through his stomach and transform to a torch as well. Then only one remain, just as Gleam Eyes about to crush him in his hand, Menma decide to stop him. Leafa looked at the two in awe the whole time.  
"That's enough Kirito-san. We wil spare this one to get information out of him" said Menma resheathed his Kusanagi.  
Gleam Eyes drop the Salamander to the ground and transform back to Kirito.  
"Ah, that was nice fight...By the way Menma, that sword style..."  
"Yeah, I've remembered that I used this style before losing my memories"  
"Well, that's good"  
Then they turned to the Salamader to interrogate him. The Salamander refused to tell anything. Then Kirito decided to make a deal with him. He will give him all the items that falls from the monsters that they managed to hunt down and some Yuld. The Salamander immediately accept the deal seeing that it will benefit him. Then the Salamander began to tell them about the leader of the squad received the order from above to delay their party for some reason. Leafa asked if he know something about that. The Salamander said that there is no way the higher ups will share such information to a low class like him. Though he thinks they are planning something big. Then they released a Salamader as he won't know anything useful and he wasn't a threat to them.  
Leafa recalled the fight and turned to Kirito and Menma.  
"How did you transformed to that monster Kirito? It was supposed to be illusion magic. It can't supposed to became real! And Menma-kun what kind of technique was that, that could even blast magic shield away?" asked Leafa looking at those two.  
"The magic Kirito just used was the Real Illusion magic, the one I told you guys before. As for my sword attack, its the only middle range attack of Hiten Mitsurugi ryu. Doryusen" Menma answered her questions with crossing hands.  
"Hiten...Mitsurugi...ryu?" muttered Leafa in thought  
"Never heard of it"  
"Well, it's not a surprise. It's the lost art of sword after all. So how I suddenly managed to recall this style? I don't know. But one thing for sure is I was using this style before" said Menma.  
Then they proceed to go to Lugru.

Lugru

The party arrived in Lugru and went around the market to find something interesting. Then Menma remembered something.  
"Leafa! Check if your friend is online. If he isn't, then logged out for a while to ask the situation through the phone. I've an idea what is going on. But I need confirmation" said Menma turning to Leafa. Leafa checks her friend list and seeing Recon is out.  
"He is out Menma-kun"  
"Then log out for a minute and ask him the situation on the phone"  
"Why do I... Ok I will log out for a minute… Yui-chan look after my avatar for me. I don't trust these two, especially the mask one" said Leafa and turning to Yui. Yui just saluting her.  
Menma just cocked his head aside. Kirito just sigh. With that Leafa sat on the bench and logged out.

After some minutes

Leafa opened her eyes stood up and said hurriedly.  
"We have to hurry!"  
"Tell me the situation Leafa" said Menma look at Leafa still sitting on the bench.  
"Sigurd is a traitor. He was working with the Salamanders for a while now. He plan to ambush Sakuya when she meet the leader of Cait Sith on the treaty. Sigurd is going to attack the signing ceremony with a squad of Salamanders" said Leafa in panic.  
"It's just as I thought. Sigurd has planned the coup d'état for a while now. He always want to get rid of Sakuya-sama. The only reason he couldn't complete was he planned because of me. Sakuya-sama has give me the permission to protect myself in the territory of Sylphs. Sigurd knew about my strength so as long as I am near Sakuya-sama, he couldn't acomplish anything. That's why he send the Salamanders to chase you in the Ancient Forest. Sakuya-sama couldn't leave you like that, even knowing that you a skilled fighter. So she send me to help you. And that was the time that Sakuya-sama has agreed to the treaty with Cat Sith. The ambush before was to delay me in coming to help Sakuya-sama in time. But they underestimate us by sending only 20 players" said Menma and stood up.  
"I am sorry Kirito-san. But the trip to the World Tree need to be delayed. I won't leave Sakuya-sama like that" said Menma and about to take off. But Kirito interrupted him.  
"You still remain the same as usual. Still thought about friends above anything else" said Kirito closing his eyes and smirks.  
"You should stay here Leafa. Going with me will be dangerous" said Menma turning to Leafa.  
"No, I will go as well. I can't just leave you two to go there and fought an army of Salamanders. No matter how strong you two are you won't win. Besides Sakuya is my superior and my friend. I worry at her also" retort Leafa. Menma looked at her for a minute and rub her head.  
"You know I like that about you. Your stubbornness"  
Leafa tuned her head away and blushed a little.  
After that they return back to the Ancient Forest.

On the sky

Menma and Leafa was flying near each other while Kirito is behind them a little. Leafa glanced at Menma every seconds as they are flying. Menma seeing that decide to ask.  
"Do you want to ask me something Leafa?"  
Leafa looked hesitantly for a while decided to ask.  
"W-what is your relationship with Sakuya? You seems to care about her very much"  
"Of course, I care about her. She is my first friend after all" answered Menma.  
"Just friend? D-do you like her?" asked Leafa hesitantly.  
"Well, Sakuya-sama is very attractive also she always hold me in high regard. Yes, I do like her" answered Menma.  
Leafa looked down a little sadly.  
"But she isn't the only one. I like you as well Leafa. Your stubbornness, your teasing character. They attract me as well"  
Leafa hearing that find herself happy and smiled widely.


	16. Chapter 16: Broken Mask

In the sky

On the way to where the treaty will take place

Kirito, Leafa and Menma was flying at great speed where the treaty was supposed to take place. Menma turned to Leafa and asked.

"Leafa! How much time do we have?"

"About twenty minutes or so.." answered Leafa looking at the clock in her menu.

"I will speed up now. Try to catch up ok?" said Menma and accelerated. His speed was so great that it caused a powerful gust of wind to blow back to where Kirito and Leafa were.

"Menma-kun! Wait up!" shouted Leafa and followed him.

"That Naruto... As impatient as ever" muttered Kirito and shook his head.

"But that's uncle for you Papa! If he didn't do something like this. He won't be uncle anymore!" said Yui smiling and turned to Kirito.

"Yeah, you are right!" said Kirito and accelerate to catch up with the other two.

Butterfly Valley

Neutral territory

It took a lot out of them, but Leafa and Kirito managed to catch up to Menma.

"I just hope that we managed to arrive in time before Salamanders began the attack" said Leafa.

Suddenly, Yui detected the signal of players ahead.

"Papa, Uncle there are many players ahead of us."

"How much?" asked Menma.

"It's about 100 players uncle. Also I sense the 14 signals at the mountain not far from here" said Yui.

When they flew past the cloud, they managed to see the Salamanders force. Menma looked at the one in the lead and said.

"Interesting... Very interesting"

"What is interesting Menma-kun?" asked Leafa cocked her head and looked at Menma curiously.

"The leader of this force is none other than General Eugene. I've want to battle him for a while now. This will be a good chance to measure my strenght again the strongest warrior of Salamanders" said Menma and you could feel the lust for battle by looking at his trembling knuckle. Leafa hearing that widen her eyes and asked.

"The same famed General, that alone battle a squad of Sylphs? Are out of your mind to fight someone like that? And he is not alone there. He is with 99 more Salamanders. And you still want to challenge him?"

Leafa was about to continue to berate Menma, but was interrupt by Kirito.

"Just forget it. He is a battle maniac. If he meet someone strong that worth a challenge, then even the Kami herself can't stop him"

Menma just looked at the figure of Eugene the whole time.

On the meeting place.

The Salamanders have surround the Sylphs and Cait Siths. They are hovering in the sky and waiting for the order to attack. Sakuya looked up at the sky narrowed her eyes for a minute then closing her eyes and smirks. The leader of Cait Sith seeing her smirk decide to ask.

"Why are you smirking? We have been surround don't you see?"

"I don't need to worry about anything. _He_ will come here soon after all" said Sakuya looked up at the Salamanders and smirks. The leader of Cait Sith just cocked her head aside not understand.

"Who will come?"

"My darling~ Just wait and see" said Sakuya and turn to Alicia Rue, lord of Cait Sith, and smiling brightly. The other Sylphs just looked at each other and wonder who could it be. The Salamanders looked down seeing a smirking face of Sakuya and wondered what is the reason. Just as the captain Salamander about to give the order to attack. Sakuya looked up at the empty space and said.

"You are a little late, my darling!" And with that the black hole appeared between the treaty's party and Salamanders. From the hole Menma has appeared mysteriously. He looked down to the ground and said.

"Forgive my lateness, Sakuya-sama. I hope you were not harmed"Sakuya just looked his mask face smiling brightly and said.

"No, I am not harmed but if you were late even a little bit then I will be~" Sakuya whined and pouted like a little girl.

"Well, I am here. So everything will be ok now" said Menma and raised a thumps up.

"Yeah, I won't doubt. Just kick those Salamanders ass for me ok?" said Sakuya smirking at Menma with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, that is a good idea" With that he flew up to face the Salamanders force.

Alicia Rue came near Sakuya and said.

"Woah! I didn't know you in relationship with the Yamigitsune. So this is who you are talking about!"

"Hehe, now my darling is here. We are just gonna enjoy the show" said Sakuya and go to the seat.

In the sky

Leafa watched how Sakuya and Menma interact and felt jealous. They looked so comfortable with each other. And she even called him darling. Kirito looked how Menma and Sakuya interact and muttered.

"I didn't see him in two month and now he transform to a chick magnet. How will Rika react to this I wander. The excuse of losting memory certainly will not help him from Rika's wrath"

"Yeah, when uncle will recall everything. He will recall auntie as well. And he will also remember how fearsome auntie was when in wrath. That will be so funny" said Yui and covers her mouth and laugh silently.

With the Salamanders

When they noticed who had arrived they began to panic and began to muttered to themselves

"Hey, is that the infamous Yamigitsune?"

"He was supposed to be delay for some time... Those useless idiots.."

"But he is alone now. And we are outnumbering him greatly""Don't you know, that he has a spell to summon 9 powerful entities?"

Eugene looking at Menma silently the whole time as he approaching them. When Menma is in front of him, Eugene decided to ask.

"Why is the Fox of Darkness here? It's not your business. Get out of here before I decide to kill you"Menma just look impassively, though you couldn't see because of his mask.

"Isn't it obvious? I am here to fight. All of you" The Salamanders hearing that think they he has gone insane. Eugene looked at Menma and said.

"Are you stupid or insane? You couldn't even hope to defeat me, let alone the 99 Salamanders here"

Menma began to laugh loudly. Everyone just looked at him strangely.

"Hahaha, maybe I am insane. But I did not care about that. I want a duel with you Eugene-san, one on one" said Menma and pointing at Eugene.

"Do you really think that you are a threat to me? Alright, I accept. You will regret that decision soon enough" said Eugene and unsheath his Demonic Blade Gram.

On the ground

Kirito, Leafa and Sakuya just looked and listened to the dialogue between Menma and Eugene.

"Ha? He-he just challenged all the Salamanders force to attack at once. Is he stupid? Insane? Suicidal idiot?" asked Leafa with widen eyes hearing Menma's challenge.

"He didn't change at all. To challenge all the Salamanders at once..." muttered Kirito.

"Aren't you worried about him, Sakuya?" asked Leafa turning to Sakuya in panic.

Sakuya looked calmly at where Menma was and said.

"There is nothing to worry about. My darling has never even gone all out. Maybe this will be a chance to see all his power" Then Kirito and the others turned back to the battle.

Menma vs Eugene

When the sun shine brightly at Menma's side Eugene decide to charge that moment at him to strike. Menma seeing that strike raise his Kusanagi to block but was surprised as Eugene's sword pass through his Kusanagi.

"What?...Umbrae Septemplex Paries Anti-corporalis!" said Naruto surprised and cast a shadow shield to protect himself. Eugene looked displeased as his strike was blocked. Menma flew back a little and said.

"So that's the power of Demonic Sword Gram, Ethereal Shift. But now that I know about that skill you won't surprise me again"

With that he charges at Eugene. Eugene intercept him and begin to slash at Menma. Menma just concentrate on attacking and let his shadow armor take care of defense. But even with the shadow armor he still receives some slashes. They've been fighting for a while now. Menma recieved multiple slash on his body but so is Eugene. Suddenly Eugene decided to slash Menma in half. The strike was so sudden that Menma only managed to avoid enough to not be cut in half. He flew back to create a distance between them. Then the sound of something was cut was heard. Menma's mask has been split in half. His bang is shadowing his eyes so the people below couldn't actually see his face completely. Then Menma looked up calmly at Eugene to reveal his face to the world for the first time. He has shoulder length spiky black hair. His eyes are blue with slits in them. The wind is blowing his hair dramatically.

On the ground.

When Leafa and Sakuya saw that Menma was nearly cut in half they were so worry about. But then the mask has been split in half and exposed his face for the first time.

"Oh..my!... I know he is handsome, but this is just mind blowing" said Sakuya and looked at Menma's figure lustfully.

Leafa was speechless, she just looked at Menma's now exposed face with red face and the steam is coming from her head.

"I wouldn't mind to have him for the rest of my life" said Alicia Rue looking lustfully and drooling at Menma's face.

"I finally see him after two months. He didn't change that much in appearance. Only his eyes have changed a little" said Kirito looking at Menma.

Menma vs Eugene

Menma feeling his mask has been destroyed and muttered.

"And now the mystery has been exposed"

Eugene flew in front of him and said arrogantly.

"Now, you see that you don't have a chance at winning. But I still won't spare you though. You need to be punish for your arrogance"

"I must say you are not bad at wielding that blade. But I was never serious in the first place. Now let me show you, how I look when I am serious" said Menma and changed his stance to battoujutsu. His eyes began to turn cold and the killing intent began to leak out. Eugene stood in guard prepared to block the attack. Menma charges forward and dissappeared only to appear behind Eugene.

"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryusosen"

With that multiple slash was strike down at Eugene's back. Eugene grunt and turned back but Menma dissappeared once again and appeared above him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Ryutsuisen"

Eugene managed to flew back a little but still lose his left hand. He grit his teethin frustration and begin to spin around to slash at Menma. Menma flew down and then rushed up abs perform Ryumeisen to stun Eugene. Eugene was stunned and his eyes widen in horror.

"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-Soryusen!"

With that Eugene was cut in half. His face still showed how shock he was. Then Menma turned to the remain 99 players and there was a silhouette of a demon with glowing blue eyes behind him. They all looked terrified and shaking badly. On the ground Sakuya and Alicia Rue looking at the battle with heart in their eyes. Sakuya knew that Menma was powerful when serious, but to completely dominate Eugene, the General of flame, is mind blowing. Leafa looked at Menma in awe. His sword style was so unpredictable and fast that she was staring at the battle the whole time.

"I am feeling nostalgia. No matter how many times I looked at him going all out it still terrified me. Even though he didn't use Hiten Mitsurugi ryu for a while now. His skill is still remain the same. No they have grown even more from then" said Kirito looking at the back of Menma.

Leafa finally snapped back to reality and look at Menma in awe as he sheath his sword back.

"So this is what Menma-kun looks like when he is serious. He is so..." Said Leafa smiling widely and her heart began to beat faster.

Time skip

Sakuya is using the recovering magic to help Eugene's torch to turn back to normal quicker. When she finished the process, Eugene was seen kneeling in the ground. Around them was everyone, from Cait Sith party to Salamanders invasion squad. Eugene stood up and fell on his kness in front Menma surprising him and everyone else.

"So you've been trapped here the whole time Battousai-sama. That sword style only you could used that sword style. I am never gonna forget how you single-handly defeat the Demon General on the 60th floor. If I lost to you then there is nothing to be ashamed about. That was a good fight. I thank you for the honor to fight you"

Some of the Salamanders that were the survivors of SAO hearing that, began to fall to their kness and bowed down to Menma as well. Menma just looked uncomfortable at the situation sweatdroping nervously.

"Ma...ma... I don't know what are you guys talking about. But if you guys retreat right now I'd appreciate it" said Menma and looked at all the kneeling players uncomfortably. Eugene stood up and said.

"Due for my respect for you I will retreat this time Battousai-sama. Though fighting you cause my blood to boil I'd like to fight you again some time. If that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, any time. I will never back out from a good fight" said Menma and clutch his knuckle smirking.

"That's good. Now I am leaving. Until we meet again Battousai-sama" With that said Eugene and the rest of the Salamanders began to fly away. Menma sigh out in relieve. Suddenly, he recieved a smack from behind. He rubbed his head and turned back to see who did that. He was meet with a rage face of Leafa.

"You so stupid, reckless, moron, suicidal, ignorant idiot! What the heck see you thinking challenging the whole army of Salamanders like that?"

"Ouch! Geez, everything is okay now Leafa. You don't need to work up like that anymore" said Menma rubbing his head. Suddenly, he was push to the ground by none other than Sakuya. She is stranding his waist.

"My hero! My darling! You were so amazing back then. I know for sure that you will chase those Salamanders way" said Sakuya and smothering him in her bust. Leafa looked away in annoyance. When Menma managed to free himself from her bust, he gasped.

"You...were...smothering...me...Sakuya-sama"

She looked up and covers her mouth.

"Sorry for that darling. But I need to speak with that asshole Sigurd first" said Sakuya and stood up. She turned to Alicia and asked.

"Rue, you have raised your dark magic skill right?"

"Yeah, though not on the same level of your lover here" said Alicia and smirking teasingly.

"He is not my lover...yet. And stop joking and open the Moonlight Mirror to Sigurd" said Sakuya.

Sigurd's place

Sigurd is sipping his wine and humming silently. Suddenly, a mirror appeared and Sakuya is in it.

"Hello, Sigurd"

"S-Sakuya?" said Sigurs in shock.

"Yeah, unfortunately for you I am still alive" said Sakuya abs smirking at him.

"Why?...I mean how was the meeting"

"It's went well. Also there's a uninvited guest there" said Sakuya.

"Who?" asked Sigurd nervously.

"General Eugene sent his regard" said Sakuya and smiling deviously. Sigurd looked at shock and then turned to Sakuya's right to see Leafa and unmasked Menma standing there.

"So it's you huh Leafa. So what will you do to me now. Fire me? You know perfectly well that the army won't last long without me commanding them" said Sigurd and closing his eyes confidently.

"Oh no I have a better idea. As you can't stand to be a Sylph. Why don't you go around the world to try to be with other races?" asked Sakuya mocking him. Then she press on the menu and banished Sigurd from Sylphs territory.

"Y-you are banishing me?" said Sigurd in shock.

"That's right from now on you are a renegade. Maybe you could found something interesting to do for yourself on this journey" said Sakuya and drop the mirror.

"Curse you!" yelled Sigurd and jumping at the mirror but was too late.

Butterfly Valley

Sakuya after finishing the talk with Sigurd turn to Leafa and said.

"I thank you Leafa. For coming here to save me"

"No, that's not me. It's all Menma-kun. When he heard that you was in danger he flew to this place like a rocket" said Leafa shaking her head. Hearing that Sakuya turning to Menma slowly and smirks deviously.

"Hoho? If that so... I think you've earn the best reward my darling. And now that yours mask is gone I can do something that I've want for a while now"

With that said she came near Menma grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Menma feels her lips on his and gasps but Sakuya use that moment to slip her tongue in. She kissed him for a while, the decide that it was enough and back up to lock her lips.

"That was fantastic my darling. Your lips a so sweet" said Sakuya licking her lips lustfully. When Sakuya back out. Menma recieved a vision of him with blond hair kissing a pink short hair girl at the bottom of what's look like a cave. Alicia seeing that Menma was stunned turned to Sakuya and said.

"You've broke him Sakuya"

Leafa looked away with red face when Sakuya kissed Menma.

"Yeah, Rika will definitely kill him when he wake up. Naruto, Naruto you are at my mercy now. Your whole fate is in my hand. Wahaha!" said Kirito and laughing evilly. Yui seeing that just smack his head and looked disapproving. Leafa decides to act and go Sakuya and drag the still stunned Menma away.

"Menma-kun need to deliver Kirito to the World Tree. It was nice to meet again Sakuya. But we must hurry now" said Leafa dragging Menma on the scruff of his cloak. Sakuya looked at Leafa surprised why she decided to drag Menma away right now then something clicked in her mind.

"Or maybe just want Menma-kun all to yourself huh Leafa?~" asked Sakuya and looked at Leafa deviously.

"W-what the heck are you talking about! W-who the heck need this reckless idiot? He is just a pain all the time" stuttered Leafa with a red face and waving her hands in deny.

"I am sorry but Menma has promised me that he will take me to the World Tree. I need to meet one person on the top of there. No matter what I need to find her" said Kirito seriously.

"Well, then thanks again for the help" said Sakuya and bowed her head down in gratitude. Menma opened his inventory and gives Alicia the bag full of cash and rare items.

"I think this will help to strengthening the alliance even more" Alicia looked in the bag in shock at all the cash and rare items.

"H-how do you have that many..."

"Don't worry that was just half of my cash. Just use it to strengthening the slaughter alliance"

"Well, thank you for that Hero-kun" said Alicia and leaned in to kiss Menma's cheek. Leafa looking annoyed a tick has appeared in her forehead.

"Bye, bye darling. I hope you will return to me when you finished off you business" said Sakuya waving and winks at him. With that the Sylphs and Cait Sith flew away leaving the three of them there. Menma came to Leafa check if she was okay, because she was tapping her foot in irritation for a while now.

"Are you okay Leafa?"

"Don't go near me you playboy!" shouted Leafa irritated and flew away.

"You are so troublesome Menma" said Kirito with a sigh and began to hover up.

"It's not my fault that the ladies are attracting to me" said Menma and followed them. Then he recalled the girl in his vision.

'Who is she? And what is her connection to me? Though based on the kiss we were pretty close' thought Menma deeply


	17. Chapter 17 Asuna saved

Alfheim  
Neutral Territory  
Central capital, Arun

Kirito, Leafa and Asuna have just arrived at Arun. They looked up at all light that came from all the buildings in the middle of the night at awe. It's like the whole city was lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"I've never been in such a place like this before" said Kirito looking around in awe.  
"Me neither. It's such an amazing sight even looking from here" said Leafa looking at the sight amazed.  
"Yeah, Arun definitely the most beautiful and largest city in this world. No matter how many times, I came here at night the sight still managed to impress me" said Menma and smiling softly looking at the sight before him.  
Suddenly, they heard the announcement on the speaker that was located on the tallest buildings.  
"The server will be down today, 22nd of January, from 4 AM to 7 AM for scheduled maintenance"  
Then the announcement was repeat again. Kirito and Leafa hearing the announcement and sigh.  
"So, that's all for today huh? From 4 AM to 7 AM..." said Leafa looking at the other two.  
Kirito looked at the World Tree intently and said.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, let's find an inn to rest" proposed Kirito and stretched his body. Then he turned to Menma who had been deep in thought since the announcement was announced.  
"Oy, Menma! Are you with us?" asked Kirito snapped him out from his thought.  
"I remembered that I have some business to take care. You two just go to the inn and logged out. Don't worry when you two log in I will be there. As I can't logged out, I will finish my business using this chance" said Menma scratching his neck.  
Kirito looked at him suspiciously with critical eyes.  
"You don't plan to do something stupid right?" Asked Kirito narrowing his eyes.  
"No, nothing like that. Just I forgot I had some unfinished business before decide to help you out" said Menma and waving his head in denial.  
"Ok then... Yui can found the cheapest inn here?" Asked Kirito looking at Yui that is sitting on his shoulder. Yui looked around for a while and point at one inn.  
"There. That inn is super cheap"  
"S-super cheap huh?" asked Leafa sweatdroping. Then she turned to Menma and said  
"Take care Menma-kun. I want you to be here when I log in ok?"  
"Don't worry Leafa. I promised" said Menma and raised his thump and grin foxily.  
Leafa looked at Menma's grinning face and blushed a little. Then she recall that she will be log out for a while so she decide to do something bold.  
"M-Menma-kun? C-could you please close your eyes for a minute" stuttered Leafa fidgeting.  
"Huh? For what?" asked Menma surprised.  
"J-Just do as I said I don't have much time left!" snapped Leafa at Menma.  
"O-ok..." muttered Menma fearfully. He closed his eyes and stood there. Leafa approached him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Then ran away to the direction of the inn with red face.  
Menma opened his eyes and touch where she kissed.  
"That was unexpected. But not unpleasant" muttered Menma.  
"Well, I am going there too. Take care!" said Kirito and began to leave. Before he went to far, Menma said.  
"When you logged out there will be a surprise for you"  
Kirito looked at Menma strangely then shrugged his head and go the inn. Menma opened his friend list waiting for them to log out and decide to act. He began to run to the direction of the World Tree.  
"This is my chance to find out what that fake king has hide. As the server is in maintenance soon. All the monsters and guards will be deactivated. Which means I can reach the top without any problems on my way"

On top of World Tree

Asuna has managed to escape the birdcage by entering the password that she has remembered. Right now she is running down from the birdcage. She saw an entrance before her when she ran down. She looked at the entrance suspiciously and decide to go in. When she opened she saw a long tunnel there. So she decide to go even further. She didn't know that there was a shadow far behind her that also observing and following her.

Real World

Kirito is washing his face with cold water to refresh himself. When he finished, he closed the sink and turn to his right.  
"Morning Sugu!"  
"Morning Onii-chan" said Suguha tiredly still rubbing her eyes. Then she yawned loudly. Kazuto seeing that decide to ask.  
"What are you doing so late at night?"  
"I was in Internet" said Suguha feeling more refresh.  
"Don't spend too much time on it" advised Kazuto and then thought to himself.  
'Not that I should talk. I am such a hypocrite'  
Then he have an idea how to prank his sister.  
"Sugu, turn back please"  
"Huh? For what?" asked Suguha surprised.  
"Just do it" said Kazuto his hair covered his eyes and he smirks deviously.  
Suguha just shrugged and turn back. Kazuto immediately take the cold water and pour at Suguha's back. Cause her to scream loudly so that everybody around them could hear.

Alfheim  
World Tree  
Control room

Asuna is moving silently through the long tunnel. As she walks she begin to think how long this corridor is. After walking for some distance, she noticed there is what looked like a map in front of her. She looked at the map and searching the console, where you could log out, intently. She never noticed a shadow that was far behind her observing her actions.  
Asuna's eyes suddenly fall on the room by the name of "Experiments". With that she begin to move to the direction of the room, not knowing the shadow was following her as well.

Real World  
Kirigaya's household  
Kitchen

Suguha and Kazuto were cooking. Suguha was mad for her brother stunt. She closed her eyes cutting vegetables.  
"Onii-chan you should buy me a green tea shaved ice with raspberry parfait to apologize"  
"Ok. Ok"  
"Then can we go in the afternoon?" asked Suguha hopefully.  
"I am sorry. But I have something to do in the afternoon. And I planned to go to the hospital this morning" said Kazuto.  
"So... Hey, Onii-chan. Can I come with you to the hospital. I want to see Asuna-san's and your friend's face" asked Suguha with a little sad voice and leaves the kitchen  
"Sure. I think they will be glad about that" said Kazuto turns to the leaving figure of Suguha.

Alfheim  
"Experiments" room

Asuna has arrived at the room. She looked around and saw multiple test tube with the hologram of brain above each. Asuna walked in further and went closer to one of the tube to look at the hologram of the brain. There she saw that the tubes control all emotions of players. Then she recall what Sugou said about the expansion of brain control regions, that could possible to control thought, emotion and even memory. Then she realized that all the players of ALO right now being manipulate by these tubes. She covers her mouth in horror.  
"They are all suffering... How horrible" said Asuna her eyes widen in horror at what she find out.  
"He won't get away with this. No, I won't let him" said Asuna and looked up determinedly.  
"Just wait a minute. I will save you all" muttered Asuna. Suddenly, she heard a sound of some one opening the door and immediately hide behind one of the tubes. The pink tentacle creature has come in the room and looked around.  
"Now how is it going?... He is having another dream of Spica-chan" said the creature.  
"B-13 and B-14 fields are off the scale. Same is 16. High excitement"  
"Sure it isn't the coincidence. It's only happened three times"  
"No, it due to emotional inducement circuits. If it happened at this rate, he is over the threshold"  
"So for now we put him in the list for continuos monitoring"  
Asuna seeing they didn't notice her decide to move away.

Time skip

Asuna is sneaking away from the two tentacle creatures. When she looked back, she saw a floating black box in mid-air.  
'That's a system console'  
Then she looked back to see if the two creatures has notice her yet. Seeing they didn't, she decide to approach the system console to log out. She began to run faster but silently to reach to card and pulled it down. Then she searched for a log out menu and finally found it. She was about to press a log out button. But behind her there was a shadow of a tentacle monster behind, though she didn't know that yet. On her right not fat from the console system, the shadow was unsheathing his sword prepared to act.

Hospital  
Asuna's room

Suguha and Kazuto were standing at in front of Asuna's room. Suguha read her name on the tablet.  
"Yuuki Asuna-san? Her character shared her real name. Not many people do it"  
"Oh, you know that as well? Naruto and Asuna are the only people I know that used real name in the game" said Kazuto. Then they proceed to go in the room. When they entered the room, Kazuto turned to Asuna and said.  
"I'll introduce you. This is Asuna. Vice Commander of Knights of Blood Oath, Senkou no Asuna. One of the two person that I couldn't match in speed and accuracy" said Kazuto then continued  
"Asuna, this is my sister Suguha"  
"N-nice to meet you, Asuna-san" said Suguha smiling a little.

Alfheim  
Control room

Asuna was captured by the tentacle creature and it was restricting her right now. She tried to press the log out button, but couldn't as the tentacles restrict her movements. Suddenly, the creature scream out in pain. Asuna looked behind it and noticed Menma with Kusanagi in his hand. Her eyes began to tear up and she screamed.  
"Naruto!" Asuna screamed surpised at his presence.  
Menma charges forward forcing the monster to back away from Asuna.  
"You are Asuna-san right? Quick! Using this chance to log out. Kirito-san is waiting for you. I will take care of this guys" said Menma in hurry.  
"B-but... I couldn't leave you here" said Asuna looking hesitantly at him.  
"Don't worry about me! Hurry, log out. I believed that you will come back to save right?" shouted Menma and turn to smile at her.  
"You! How the heck can you even be here? The sever is in maintenance now! That should be impossible!" shouted one of the creature.  
"This maintenance is the only chance for me to find out the truth about this world. I was trapped here from the very beginning. Means even if the server is in maintenance me and Asuna-san are the only players here" answered Menma.  
"Well, that just won't do. I'll need to capture you now that you discovered this room also erasing your memories, test subject K-99" said the tentacle monster and went to one of the tube.  
"Hurry and logged out, Asuna-san... Also, give this to Kirito-san" said Menma and transfer the SEED from his inventory to her.  
"You think I will let you out of here!" shout the other monster and charges at Asuna. But Menma had intercept it and won't allow it to come near Asuna. Asuna run to the console system and looked back at Menma one last time.  
The tears run down her eyes one last time before she pressed the log out button and muttered.  
"Arigato, Naruto. I will come back for you. I promised"  
With that she logged out. The monsters scream in frustration and begin send electro shock to Menma's brain through a system. Menma was fighting the other monster suddenly felt a horrible pain in his head.  
"Ahhhh!"  
The monster begin to came near him to restrict him.  
"You've made a huge mistake. Now Sugou will know about it and you won't even image how horrible that is to you. He will torture you day and night" said the monster.  
Menma was on the ground panting heavily. As he was tried to stand up the other shock has came to his brain force him to fall to the ground black out.  
"That girl has escaped. Sugou-san will be furious. But first let's put this intruder to a proper place first"  
"You waited here for a little I will log out to contact the boss" said one of the creature.  
"Yeah!... To think this brat will spoil boss's plans..."  
After a minute the other returned.  
"So what did he said?"  
"He was so pissed that he said torture this kid as much as we want. Also put him in the darkest prison in the castle"  
He looked at the unconscious form of Menma and said.  
"Looks like your life is over brat. You shouldn't of come here"

Asuna's room  
Suguha looked at Asuna's unconscious figure and muttered.  
"She's so pretty. It's a shame that she is still asleep."  
Kazuto also looked at Asuna silently. Suguha decided to go out to change the water. Suddenly, Asuna's finger move slightly. Kirito looked in shocked. Then she groggily opened her eyes.  
"Asuna! You are finally awake! I missed you so much" yelled Kazuto with tears of joy and embraced her tightly.  
"I am back, Kirito-kun" said Asuna and smiled tiredly.  
"But how did you wake up? I thought that Sugou trap you in ALO?" asked Kazuto surprised caressing her hand gently.  
Asuna heard that widen her eyes then her eyes began tear up.  
"I-it's Naruto! He used the chance that the server is in maintenance to save me! We have to save him, Kirito-kun. Sugou won't forgive something like this. Naruto pretty much spoiled all his plans. He-he will kill him, Kirito-kun. This time Naruto may die for real. We need to save him!" shouted Asuna sobbing heavily.  
Kazuto's eyes widen in realization the last words Naruto said to him. His hands began to tremble and his eyes also begin to tear up.  
"A-again. H-he did things alone again. I should've realized sooner. He was waiting for the maintenance to happen from the beginning" said Kazuto looked down in shame.  
Behind the curtain, Suguha heard the name Naruto, then she thought could it be the Naruto that Kirito has called on their first meeting. If so then that means her brother was Kirito.  
Asuna looked at Kazuto and said.  
"Please save Naruto. I can't log in, as I have to report to my father the truth. Also I will transfer one thing that Naruto has entrust to me for you"  
Kazuto looked up determined and said.  
"I promised that I will save him no matter what"  
"You should go visit him now. I am fine already" said Asuna and smiled softly at Kazuto.  
"Ok. Take care Asuna" said Kazuto leaned in and kissed her. Suguha looked from behind the curtain and saw they kissed feeling embarrassed she immediately looked away. The realization came to her. When she looked at her brother and Asuna kissed, she didn't felt a jolt of pain in her heart. Just the embarrassing sensation. Which means her feelings has shift to Menma-kun, during the time they spent together.  
"Sugu! I am visiting Naruto now. Are you with me?" asked Kazuto.  
"Hai, Onii-chan" said Suguha then she walked to the bed where Asuna sat up and said.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Asuna-san. I hope we can be friends"  
"Oh, so you are Suguha huh? Nice to meet you. I also want that" said Asuna and smiled at Suguha.  
With that they walked out of Asuna's room and head to Naruto's room.

Naruto's room

Kazuto knocked the door then heard the 'come in' from someone inside and walked in, Suguha was behind him.  
They walked in and saw Rika was sat on Naruto's bed as usual.  
"Long time no see Rika"  
"Oh, Kazuto. Yeah, it's been a while. How are you doing?"  
"I am fine. This is my sister Suguha. And this is Rika, my friend" Kazuto introduced Suguha to Rika.  
"Nice to meet you, Suguha"  
"Nice to meet you too, Rika-san... So this is Naruto-san. The hero of SAO?" said Suguha and looked at Naruto's unconscious form.  
"Yeah, the hero that had saved us all from the death game, though he personally didn't think of himself as such" said Kazuto and looked at his friend sadly. That fact indeed confirmed that Menma is Naruto to Suguha.  
"Rika, I wanted to talk you in private. Can we go outside?" asked Kazuto looking at Rika seriously. Rika nod her head in surprise. And with that they walked out of the room to talk. Suguha came closer and caress Naruto's cheek and muttered.  
"So this is how you look IRL, Menma-kun. Still as handsome as your avatar"  
Then she blushed at that thought. She touched her heart and felt how it began to beat faster then usual as she sat near Naruto. Her face heat up and she recall each praise he gave her and felt butterfly in her stomach.  
'Is this love?'

Outside

Rika stood in front of Kazuto and asked.  
"So? What did you wanted to talked about?"  
"I have three news. Two good and one very bad. Which do you want to hear first?" asked Kazuto crossing his arms.  
"Good first"  
"Ok then. First is that I have found Naruto. He was trapped in ALO. Second, Asuna is awake now" said Kazuto.  
"What? Why did he was trapped in there? Asuna is awake? When did that happen?" asked Rika widen her eyes at each news.  
"Just recently, and because she was saved by Naruto... Here, come the bad news. Naruto was still trapped in ALO. And because he released Asuna, he may die in ALO" said Kazuto and looked down to clutch his knuckle.  
"W-why?" asked Rika fearfully trembling.  
"Nobuyuki Sugou trapped Asuna in game to take advantage of him in marrying him. But Naruto has spoiled all his plans by releasing Asuna from the game. He won't forgive that. He will torture Naruto, till his mind shut out or even transform him to a mindless drone" said Kazuto punching the wall in frustration.  
Rika hearing that covers her mouth and begin to cry.  
"I-I will log in ALO to save him!" shouted Rika tearfully.  
"Don't! I know you care for Naruto the most, but Sugou may send the men to end Naruto's life IRL. I need you to watch Naruto 24/7. Don't worry, I promised I will save him no matter what" said Kazuto and looked at her pleadingly.  
Rika looked at Kazuto's face and nod hesitantly.  
"O-ok, just promised me return him safely"  
Kazuto nod his head then he and Rika returned back to Naruto's room.

Naruto's room

Suguha can't take her eyes from Naruto and caressing his cheek lovingly. Then she heard a sound behind and quickly retreat her hand. Suguha turned back and saw Kazuto and Rika walked in.  
"Well, I'll be going now... Sugu, lets go" said Kazuto then turn to Suguha.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rika-san" said Suguha and bowed her head.  
"The pleasure is all mine. Take care you too" said Rika.  
With that they both walked out.  
Alfheim  
King Oberon's castle  
Prison.  
Menma was strap to both legs and hands in shackles. His eyes was half-lid from so many tortures.  
"You should've done that brat. Now you will remain here forever. When the boss log in, he will decide what to do with you next" said the pink monster and crawl away.

Time skip  
Arun  
Some inn

Kirito logged in and saw Leafa was sat on the bed with her back to her.  
"Can I ask you a question?" asked Leafa.  
"Yeah" answered Kirito blinking in surprise.  
"You are Onii-chan right?" asked Leada turning to Kirito.  
Kirito was surprised a little but still answered with a sigh.  
"So you've figured out. Yes, which means you are Sugu right?"  
"Yeah. Then that means the Naruto you talked about yesterday..." asked Leafa.  
"That's right. He is Menma. Though for some reason he lost his memories" said Kirito.  
"So now you are going to rescue him by going to the top of World Tree?"  
"Yes, I must save him no matter the cost" said Kirito determined.  
"I will go with you. I want to say something to him when I meet him again" said Leafa also looking determined.  
"Well, then let's go" said Kirito and walked out of the inn.  
"Just you wait Naruto-kun. We will definitely save you" said Leada and followed Kirito


	18. Chapter 18: Grand quest

Alfheim  
Arun

Kirito and Leafa were heading to the direction of the World Tree. Suddenly, Yui stuck her head out from Kirito's pocket and asked.  
"This ID... Why is uncle ID there Papa?"  
Kirito looked at Yui for a while and sigh.  
"I forget that you didn't know yet. Your Mama has been saved already"  
"Really?... Oh, so that's it. Uncle used the moment that the server was in maintenance to sneak up to the World Tree. But he couldn't logged out with Mama and was trapped there. So now you and Leafa-san are gonna save him right?" deduced Yui.  
"You said that Naruto's signal came from the top of that tree. Did it was the same location as Asuna?" asked Kirito.  
"No, papa. Uncle is somewhere deeper. I don't know exactly where though" answered Yui puffed her cheeks in irritation.  
"I will try to fly up there now..."  
"W-wait a minute Onii-chan!" shouted Leafa but was to late.  
With that said Kirito activated his wings and flew forward with great speed. Suddenly, as he was about flew up more, the invisible barrier had stopped him from moving up.  
"What the? Why the heck is a barrier here?" asked Kirito irritated. Then he took out his huge sword from behind and tried to break the barrier with brute force. But it was useless, the barrier was still there. And his attack was reflect back to him.  
"You can't break the barrier no matter what, Onii-chan. The only way to the World Tree was through the dome by clearing the grand mission" said Leafa as she caught Kirito before he fell down.  
"Then let's go there. I promised Asuna and Rika that I will save Naruto no matter the cost. We have very little time. As the time is passing by, Naruto was torrured every minute. Even such a person as Naruto won't be able to take so much brain damage." said Kirito and grit his teeth in frustration.  
"I know. I know that Naruto-kun is a very precious friend to you Onii-chan. To me, he is important as well. But no one ever has cleared that quest. Even with the army it still impossible to even get close to the gate" said Leafa looking at Kirito.  
"Even so I will go. I must save Naruto. He saved my life. Now its my time to repay the debt" said Kirito and flew down like a rocket. Leafa sigh and followed him but slower

.  
Asuna's room

Asuna was still unable to stand up and could only lying at the bed. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She said 'come in' and the person came in. But when that person has entered her room, her eyes narrow in anger.  
"Why do you glare at me like that, my fiancé?" asked Sugou with fake hurting expression.  
"I am not your fiancé. Release Naruto from ALO right now. When I can move I will go straight to my father and tell him the truth" said Asuna glaring at Sugou.  
"Kukuku, I won't do that if I were you. After all the life of your precious friend is in my hand right now" said Sugoy chuckling like a snake and smirk confidently.  
Asuna's eyes widen in horror and she covered her mouth.  
"Y-you wouldn't..."  
"Oh, I would. That brat has just need to ruin all my plans like that. He will experience the hell in game. He may be alive, but the time he wasn't. He may feels freedom, but at the same time not" said Sugou and smirking evilly.  
"Y-you are a monster! Don't you have any humanity in you anymore" shouted Asuna crying.  
"I wouldn't do something like this. If only you were remain there as it supposed to be. So in some means, you were the one that doomed him Asuna-chan" said Sugou and then turn to leave. But before he left, he turned his head looking from the shoulder to warn her.  
"Remember, if you told something to your father then your friend's life is forfeit"  
With that said he turned to leave while laughing in satisfaction as he leaving.  
Asuna began to sob and covered her mouth. She hiccup and stuttered.  
"I-it's m-my fault. I-I am s-sorry Naruto! P-please forgive me!"  
Then she heard a knock again and turned her head to see Rika was there. Rika seeing Asuna was sobbing decide to check her out.  
"What's wrong Asuna? It's the first time we see each other IRL and you are crying?"  
Asuna hiccup and hugged Rika tightly. Rika didn't understand why age suddenly hugged her like that.  
"I am sorry Rika. Because of me that Naruto's life is in danger now. I-I understand if you are angry with me" said Asuna, as she back away to look at Rika.  
"No, silly it's not your fault. Naruto-kun would never want you to blame yourself because of him. You should know him by now. He will do anything to protect or rescue his friends. Also I have trust in Kazuto and Suguha. They will succeed. Just believe in them" said Rika bonk on Asuna's head softly and smiled warmly at her.  
Asuna hiccup one last time and shook her head to clear it.  
"You are right. I will believe in Kirito-kun and Suguha-chan" said Asuna and smiled a little.

Alfheim  
Arun  
The gate of the grand quest to Word Tree.

Kirito is standing at the huge stone gate with two huge stone knights standing on both side. When he decide to come closer, the stones knights raised the swords to prevent Kirito from moving forward.  
"You who know not the heights of Heaven... Do you desire the passable to the castle of the king?"  
Then a menu for the quest appeared in front of Kirito. Kirito looked at the quest and read.  
"Will you attemp the Grand Quest:"Guardians of World Tree"  
Yes. No  
He pressed yes and the gate began to open slowly.  
"Just you wait Naruto. I will get you out of there real soon" said Kirito and walked in the gate.  
Inside the dome  
Kirito walked in and only saw that everything was dark. Suddenly, the room lit up and he saw thousands of glowing crystals surround him. Then he looked up at the top there was an entrance there.  
Kirito unsheathed his sword and activates his wings to propel up at great speed.  
"Here we go!"  
Suddenly, from one of the crystal, the guardian appeared and began to intercept Kirito. Kirito looked at it in anger and charges forward clashed blades with it then stab it on the head, destroyed it. Just as he decide to fly up more. The other crystals began to glow and out of them the guardians appeared. The numbers shocked Kirito greatly. But he gritted his teeth in anger and roared then charges forward at the guardians. He slashed one then another then another... Even though he managed to destroy about 30 of them his HP is at limits already. Suddenly, a huge panel appeared.  
"Oya, oya. I thought you should be with Asuna now Kirito-kun. Why you decide to come here?" asked Sugou in appearance of Oberon mockingly.  
Kirito's eyes opened wide in he shouted in rage.  
"Sugou! Released Naruto right now!"  
"Oh my you are such a greedy person. Asuna was already released but that still didn't satisfy you? Such a greedy person you are Kirito-kun~" mocked Sugou which caused Kirito's to become mad.  
"Where is Naruto? Stop this madness right now!" shouted Kirito enrage.  
"Oh? You want to see Naruto-kun... As you wish" said Sugou then the panel split in half and the shackled figure of Naruto appeared.  
"Naruto!" shouted Kirito with wide eyes.  
"Do you want to hear him scream huh? Huh?" asked Sugou mockingly and brought his hand to his ear then laugh cruelly. Then he pressed the button on the controller and the shock collar on Naruto began to electrocute him.  
"Ahhhh!" shouted Naruto with so much agony that causes Kirito to cringe while Sugou smirked in satisfaction.  
"Naruto! Sugou, bastard, I swear I will annihilate you!" shouted Kirito glared at Sugou so much that if it was possible the hole will appear in Sugou's head  
"You are welcome to try. But this quest I intentionally made it impossible to pass because it was to trap Asuna here. Naruto managed to pass through because he managed to obtain forbidden summon. You though didn't have something like that. Therefore that's impossible for you to pass this quest" said Sugou confidently and turn off the panel.  
Kirito felt even more rage and charges forward to slash rapidly at the guardians. He destroyed about 30 enemies. But the quality of guardians was still so much. He smirked madly and rushed in to destroy the enemies. Deciding not wasting more time Kirito decide to propel straight to the entrance. His speed was very impressive, but still the guardians all threw their swords at him at the back. couldn't managed to dodge so many attacks at once and was stabbed by many swords in his back, legs and hands.  
"I.. I was so close" mumbled Kirito then he looked at his HP and it has reached zero. Then his body dissappeared and he became a purple torch.  
'Is this the limit of my strength? Is my strength limit only in skills and status effects? I am limit to the rules and limits of the game' thought Kirito then he remembered something Naruto said to him in SAO.  
Flashback  
Kirito and Naruto was fishing at the lake. Suddenly, Kirito decided to ask Naruto.  
"Ne, Naruto? Do you believe that we could only be limit by the game and couldn't break that limit?"  
"I believed that no matter if this is a game you could broke the limit if your feelings is strong enough. Even if you are in virtual world, if you desire it with all your heart, you could break any limits to reach your goal. That was I believed in" said Naruto and looked down to the lake. Kirito just looked at Naruto silently.  
End Flashback  
'My feelings to Naruto is not this significant. He is my best friend, my savior. Not only that but all the people outside are waiting for him. I will break through' thought Kirito determined.  
Suddenly, he looked at the guardian before him and and saw that it turned its attention to someone bellow. He turned back and saw Leafa flew up to him.  
"No, stay back Sugu!"  
Leafa continued to fly up to Kirito's torch. The guardians are pursuing Leafa at great speed. Finally, she managed to reach his location and quickly embraced the torch and flew down. The guardians saw that and slashed down forcing her to flew down even more. But that was Leafa's aim. The guardians seeing Leafa lied on the ground began to shoot arrows and threw swords at her. Some managed to hit her, but Leafa endured it and manger to flew out of the gate.

Outside

Leafa was on her kness and pant loudly.  
"O-onii-chan..." said Leafa and opened her inventory to take our the revival item and revive Kirito. Kirito was revived and opened his eyes slowly.  
"Thank you Sugu. But you shouldn't do something like that next time... Now I must return there" said Kirito rubbing Leafa's head and stood up to move to the gate again.  
"Y-you shouldn't go there alone Onii-chan! You couldn't pass there alone" shouted Leafa.  
"B-but I must go. I saw with my own eyes how Naruto was suffering. We don't have much time. That bastard may even kill him when he want! I promised Asuna and Rika that I will return him safely. Naruto's life is dropping with each minute we ate talking" said Kirito grip his knuckles in anger.  
Leafa hearing that covered her mouth in horror. She looked back to Kirito's back and began to talk.  
"You know, I used to love you Onii-chan. I knew that we were cousins for a while now. When you were trapped in SAO I cried everyday and hoped that you will one day wake up. Then you woke up but you always avoid me and go to the hospital to visit Asuna-san. I realized that you have feelings for Asuna-san and felt my first heartbreak. But then I met Menma-kun. He always compliment me and joke around silly. Then I realized that I am in love with him. I am glad for that as my love for him has healed my heartbreak. To me Naruto-kun is very important as well Onii-chan. But you couldn't accomplish anything alone. Naruto-kun is a strong person he won't die easily like that"  
"You do know that Rika is in love with Naruto as well right Sugu?" asked Kirito  
"I-I know that. But I won't give up. Not again, I will share him with her that is need. I don't want to feel heartbreak again!" shouted Sugu.  
"Lets logged out to check on Naruto, ok?" Asked Kirito.  
Suguha nodded her head and smiled.  
Naruto's room.  
The doctor was checking on Naruto's health. Suddenly, he noticed that Naruto's heart rate begin to drop.  
"Quickly, called the head doctor here" shouted the doctor to the nurse. The nurse startled and nod her head then ran to find the head doctor. After a while, the head doctor came in to check on Naruto's condition. Kirito and Suguha walked in that moment. Then what they've heard scared them so much as they began to tremble.  
"It's bad. At this rate he will only have 3 days at max. More than that he couldn't take it"  
Then they turned behind at the sound of something dropping to the floor. That was Rika, she just dropped the flower that she bought for Naruto. Her eyes were wide and teary. 


	19. Chapter 19: Holy eyes

Naruto's room  
All the people in the room stood silently, as they heard what the head doctor just said. Rika was the one that broke the silence and rushed to the doctor and grabbed his shoulders then shook him.  
"W-what do you mean, he has only 3 days at max? Don't joke cruelly like that doctor" asked Rika smiling at him and hope that was he just said was a joke.  
"I am very sorry, but that was no joke. His brain has been damaged pretty bad that his heart couldn't take any more... If in three days Naruto-san not wake up. I am afraid he will leave this living world" said the head doctor solemnly looking down.  
"Can't you do something to help doctor? I beg you. I don't want to lose him. Please, do something to help him!" cried Rika and sobbed heavily.  
"I can only stabilize his condition for a while. But if in three days he won't wake up..." said the head doctor not finishing his sentence on purpose.  
Kirito hearing what the head doctor has said and his eyes widen in horror then he looked down on the ground helplessly. Suddenly, he heard a sob behind him, he turned back and saw Suguha ran away. Not wanting to leave her alone, he decide to follow her.  
Outside  
Kirito has managed to keep up with Suguha and saw her sobbing heavily standing near the window. He decided to comfort her and hugged her to the waist.  
"O-onii-chan, t-that is unacceptable. N-Naruto shouldn't be in a situation like this. He has sacrificed himself to save all players in SAO. W-why the fate is so cruel to him"  
Kirito just looked down at Suguha sadly.  
"Yes, fate indeed was cruel to Naruto. But he won't give up till the end. So will we. We have three days left to save him . I won't give up no matter what."  
Suguha used her hands to dry away her tears and nod.  
"Yes, I won't give up also. As long as there is hope, I won't give up. Three days is enough to save Naruto-kun"  
Kirito back away from Suguha and said with determination.  
"Then let's return and save him. We don't have so much time anymore"  
Suguha nod her head and they both rushed out.  
Asuna's room  
Yuuki Shouzou has heard that his daughter has awaken and he is rushing to her room. When he arrived, he opened the door to her room, looked inside and indeed Asuna was awake and looked at the window solemnly.  
"Asuna! My daughter, you are finally awake!" shouted Shouzou in happiness and hugged his daughter tightly.  
Asuna felt his hug widen her eyes a little then close her eyes and said.  
"Yeah, I am back otou-san"  
Shouzou back away from his daughter and decide to ask her.  
"How did you managed to wake up? Also where has you been?"  
Asuna was about to say something then she remembered Sugou's warning and shook her head.  
"I-I am sorry otou-san. But I can't tell you anything. Naruto's life will be in danger if I was about to say anything that happened with me" said Asuna and looked down solemnly.  
Shouzou looked at his daughter for a while and said.  
"So Sugou was involved in all this huh? I am grateful for Naruto-san once more for saving you"  
Asuna looked wide eyes at that and stuttered.  
"H-how?... W-when?"  
"I had my suspicious in Sugou during that time that he has proposed to you when Kazuto-kun was here. I have researched the data about Kayaba Akihiko. And found out that even though he was the one that trapped every players that play SAO, he was never the person to prevent players from progressing. Which means when Naruto-san has defeated him, he did as he promised and released all the remain players. And not long after that Sugou has became the chief in full-dive technology. During that time, you and Naruto-san along with 300 players from SAO never awake. Now you words has indeed confirmed my suspicion" said Shouzou.  
"Then tou-san, we need to get Naruto from Sugou's clutch. For the punishment that he released me, Sugou is torturing him. We need to hurry otou-san!" shouted Asuna with wide eyes and plead her father.  
"About that. The head doctor has said that Naruto-san has taken so much damage that his heart couldn't take any longer... In three days, if he is not awake..." said Shouzou looking at his daughter solemnly.  
Asuna widen her eyes and covered her mouth to hide the sob.  
"N-no! T-that can't be! Naruto is always strong, nothing has ever scared him. I refuse to believe that he will die. Kirito-kun and Suguha-chan have promised me I believe in them. They will save Naruto"  
Shouzou just embraced his daughter to comfort her as she is crying.  
Alfheim  
Gate to the grand quest.  
Leafa and Kirito opened their eyes then looked at each other and nod. They were about to proceed to the gate, but a voice behind has stopped them.  
"Leafa-chan! I've been looking for you everywhere" said Recon waving at her.  
"Recon? What are you doing here?" asked Leafa surprised.  
"He he, I've followed you for a while now... Hey, where is that Imp in the mask?" said Recon then asked.  
Leafa looked down sadly and answered.  
"We are about to save him right now"  
Recon looking at the sad face of Leafa and decided to ask her.  
"Is he important to you? That Imp? Do you like him?"  
Recon asked and looked down his hair shadowed his eyes.  
Leafa thought for a while and answered silently.  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
Recon heard that and his eyes began to sadden then he shook his head and said.  
"Let me help you guys also. If Leafa-chan will be happy with him, I will be happy as well. Even if I am not the one that will bring that happiness to her"  
Leafa looked at Recon and muttered.  
"Recon, you..."  
"But, if he makes Leafa-chan cry. Then I will kicked his ass and took her away" said Recon clutching his knuckle.  
Leafa looked at him then sigh and smiled.  
"What are you talking about, Baka?"  
With that said she bonked on his head. Recon rubbed his head and muttered.  
"That was mean, Leafa-chan~"  
Kirito laughed at the scene then said.  
"We'll let's go then"  
With that said they entered the gate.  
Inside the gate  
Dome of Guardians  
Kirito flew up and looked at the entrance above him. Then he turned to the two bellow.  
"You two focusing on healing me. I will take care of the guardians"  
Leafa and Recon nodded their head and began to chant incantation. Kirito looked at the guardians that has appeared, narrowed his eyes and charged forward with great speed and cut down the guardians one after another. The guardians continued to charge at him. Kirito swung his sword horizontally and slashed down all units in the front.  
Recon and Leafa just looked at the scene in awe.  
"Wow..."  
"But that weren't be enough. The enemies are still too many" said Leafa.  
Then out from the crystal even more units began to appear. Kirito looked at the units that has appeared and grouted his teeth. There were so many of them have appeared that the entrance couldn't be seeing because of their numbers. They began to rush at Kirito one after another, forcing Kirito to fall back at a certain distance behind. Recon and Leafa seeing that looked at each other nodded their head and begin to heal Kirito. The guardians turned their attention at the two of them as they healed Kirito.  
"We didn't attack them. Why are they targeting us?" asked Recon looking at the guardians.  
"Probably the algorithm of this guardians are different from the monsters that we have faced. And Naruto-kun managed to pass this dome alone? How could he even achieved that? It's impossible!" said Leafa narrowing her eyes at the guardians.  
Just as she was about to charge in to help Kirito, Recon has grabbed her hand stopping her.  
"Leafa-chan! That Imp is very important to you right? I just want to make you happy. So I will do what it takes to make you happy" said Recon looking at Leafa softly.  
"Recon..." muttered Leafa looking at Recon. Recon then turned his head to the guardians and charges forward to slashed at the guardian with his dagger.  
"Wait Recon!" shouted Leafa and followed him, but the other guardian has intercept her.  
Recon chant the incantation to create a wind blade and cut the guardian before him diagonally. Leafa looked at Recon and shouted.  
"Enough Recon. Return here"  
Then she turned to Kirito to heal him as his HP had dropped in half. Recon looked back at Leafa and smiled then he began to chant a very long incsntation. After that he self-destruct and create a huge explosion that take a certain amount of guardians and create a hole that you could see the entrance.  
Leafa seeing that he used the self-destruct magic and shouted.  
"Idiot! Why did you do something like that?"  
Kirito used this chance to fly up with blurred speed, in hope to reach the entrance. He was half-way but the guardians regrouped and assaulted him simultaneously. Kirito was stabbed to the chest and stomach, grimacing in pain. Then the guardians began to fire their arrows force Kirito to retreat to the ground. Leafa looked at Kirito and mumbled.  
"T-this is impossible. We can't do this"  
Kirito on the ground panting on his hands and knees. He looked at the ground and punched in frustration.  
"Is this my limit? I am so pathetic!... Why? Why can't I be stronger. Naruto has only three days left. I won't let him die like that!" said Kirito in rage then shout out at the end. Suddenly, he recieved a message. He opened the menu.  
"You have been deemed worthy to wield the holy eyes"  
Then he looked in his skill line and saw one more had appeared.  
"Alpha-Stigma. The holy eyes that allow the user to use any spells during the interval of 5 minutes, without losting mana"  
His widen at that then he calked Yui out.  
"Yui! Give me the most powerful spells. Quick"  
"Hai, papa" said Yui and transferred the spell that summon the 4 sacred beasts.  
He activate Alpha-Stigma and his eyes begin to glow red with the star in the eyes.  
"The immortal vermilion bird that guard the South. Come for me and annihilate all my enemies. Invoke! Suzaku"  
After that the portal appeared above Kirito and a huge crimson Phoenix has appeared and screech.  
"The white beast that protect the West. Appear before me and rip my enemies with your fury claws. Invoke! Byakko"  
Then a portal appeared and a huge white tiger appeared it roared loudly, shaking the dome.  
Leafa looking at shock and wide eyes all the time at her cousins new power.  
"The azure dragon that sleep in the East ocean. Float up from the endless ocean and drown all my enemies. Invoke! Seiryuu"  
Then he flew up a little as a portal bellow appeared then a huge amount of water came from it and a huge azure dragon appeared. It roared loudly when the portal bellow him has closed.  
"The black tortoise of the North. Become my impenetrable shield and deflect all the enemies. Invoke! Genbu"  
The portal below him has appeared and a black sacred beast half-turtle half-dragon has apeared and roare loudly.  
"Four Sacred Beasts has been summoned" shouted Kirito in glee his eyes still glowing red.  
Leafa looked at all the sacred beast and never felt at such shock. The sight before her magnificent and incredible at the same time.  
"O-Onii-chan? H-how do you managed to summon four sacred beast. To summon one is already need an incredible amount off mana, yet you have summoned 4 of them. That's unbelievable" asked Suguha still at shock.  
"I don't know how and why. But this eyes is the key. It allowed me to use any spell in the interval of 5 minutes without losting any mana" said Kirito then he flew up to Leafa.  
"Now we will breakthrough. Four Sacred Beast destroy those annoying guardians" command Kirito and the four sacred beast charges at the guardians.  
The strength of four sacred beast proved too much for the guardians as they were all annihilate very quick. Suzaku breath out the flame stream destroying the guardians easily. Byakko slashed at the guardians at blurred speed, turning them to shreds. Seiryuu caused a tornado, using the water from the ground to wipe away all the guardians. Genbu was protecting Kirito as it stood before Kirito and create energy shield to protect it from light arrows. Leafa looked at the battle with her mouth widen open. She was so speechless that it was comical. The enemies has become less and less. Kirito looked up and saw the entrance above him, he commanded for Suzaku to annihilate the gate that was closed. Then he jumped into it and was teleport away. The four sacred beasts have returned to their place, as the job was done.  
Leafa looked up from bellow and said.  
"Please, save Naruto-kun Onii-chan"

Unknown place

The shadow was watching, as Kirito teleport away through the entrance. His face was shadowed only showed his mouth.

"It's the first and last time that I am helping you. Kirito-kun"


	20. Chapter 20: Return of a hero

Alfheim  
Control room

Kirito was teleported through the gate to the long tunnel of a control room. He looked around and wonder where he is now.  
"Yui! Can you find Naruto's location?" asked Kirito as he looked at Yui.  
Yui was not in her pixie form, so she returned to normal body now.  
"Wait a minute, Papa"  
She closed her eyes and began to search for Naruto's ID. After some time, she snapped open her eyes and ran to a wall and hacking through destroy it. Kirito also followed her hurriedly. They ran outside and saw a long road that lead to a birdcage, then high above the birdcage is a floating castle. Kirito looked at the birdcage and deduced.  
"That birdcage seems to be the place where Asuna was trapped in... But I need to find Naruto's location now. Yui! Where is the location?"  
Yui looked at the castle for a while and pointed at it.  
"There it is. The signal is coming from the lowest part of the castle" said Yui.  
With that said Kirito activate his wings and flew up to the direction of the castle.  
"Just wait a little bit Naruto. I am going there now"

Real world.  
Naruto's room.

Asuna can walk on her own now, slowly but she still can. After she heard from her father that Naruto has only more than 2 days left now, she decided to see him. Asuna walks slowly to Naruto's room, knocking, asking permition, after receiving the answer she walked in. She looked in and saw Rika was there holding Naruto's hand tightly. She approached slowly and said.  
"I am sure everything will be alright. Kirito-kun won't let the worst happened"  
Rika turned to Asuna smiled a little but still worried.  
"I know. But still I am very worry. I never expect myself to love someone this much. It's like feeling your flesh is tearing apart, looking at him like this" said Rika clutching her heart.  
Asuna went to Naruto's bed and looked at his unconscious face.  
"He looks so peaceful like this. But this is still not right. He shouldn't be in a state like this"  
Asuna went to the window and looked out of it.  
"Please, hurry up Kirito-kun!"

Alfheim  
Oberon's castle.

Kirito finally arrived at the castle and looked around it. Suddenly, the hall where he stood became dark and the gravity increase. It's increased so much that it forced him to lie on his stomach to the ground.  
"W-what the heck is happening now?" Kirito asked himself surprised.  
"Oh? Isn't this Kirito-kun himself has come to visit me?" mocked Sugou stepped down from his throne.  
Kirito looked up with difficulty at the voice.  
"That voice... Sugou? Where is Naruto? Answer me!"  
Sugou looked down at Kirito and said bored.  
"Oh, him? Maybe he is already died or not? I don't care. He ruined all my plans after all"  
"Sugou! You bastard!" shouted Sugou in rage.  
"It was a joke. Geez, can't even take a joke properly. He is still in the prison, strapped to the shackles. Oh, the scream that he made each time I electrocute him is so sweet~" said Sugou waving his hand then his eyes became devious.  
"Sugou! When I can stand up, I will annihilate you" shouted Kirito glaring murdeously at Sugou.  
"Oh, really? What can you do? I am the god in this world. I can even control human's soul now, thanks to 300 and your friend being my lab rats. Hahaha, yes I am a god, I control everything here!" asked Sugou and shouted in glee. Then he thought for a minute and the idea came to him.  
"You want to see your friend that much? Ok, I will released him" said Sugou evilly.  
"What the heck are you planning?" asked Kirito suspiciously.  
"Just wait and see. System Command: Realease and transfers the prisoner here!" said Sugou. And out from now where the figure was teleport to the place. Kirito looked at the figure with wide eyes. The figure was Naruto though his hair shadowed his eyes and he didn't move just standing there.  
"Naruto! Are you alright?" asked Kirito.  
"System Commander: Brain control" said Sugou with glee and lick his lips.  
Suddenly, Naruto began to move and flew next to Sugou and kneeling beside him.  
"What is your order your majesty?" asked Naruto with empty voice.  
Kirito heard that and felt in such shock. Then he turned to Sugou who is laughing like a maniac and shouted furiously.  
"What have you done to him?"  
"Isn't it obvious? He is my little dog now. With him at my control I will be able to take everything back. Asuna, RCT Progress, VRMMO world. I will rule everything. While this dog will do all dirty job" said Sugou with satisfaction. Then he turned to Naruto and ordered.  
"Finish this guy right in front my eyes... System Command: Pain absorber from level 10 down to Lv 8!"  
"Yes, your majesty" said Naruto with empty voice and picked up Kirito's huge and stabbed him in the back. Because of pain absorber down to Lv 8 Kirito felt an immense pain and screamed out in pain.  
"Good, very good. Stabbed him some more" said Sugou with bloodthirsty eyes.  
Naruto did as he was told like he is some kind of emotionless machine. He stabbed Kirito three more times. Kirito shouted out in pain again.

Blank space

'Why is Naruto being controlled like this? What can I do to save him? I want to save him, but what can I do?' thought Kirito as his consciousness transferred to some blank place.  
"Are you giving up? Naruto-kun fought against me even knowing that he won't stood a chance. What about you Kirito-kun? Are you giving up?" asked Kayaba Akihiko suddenly apeared in front of Kirito.  
"Kayaba Akihiko? I thought you died already?" asked Kirito surprised.  
"I am alive or not. Though it doesn't matter now. Are you giving up?" asked Kayaba again.  
"But what can I do against him. He is a GM and I am a player. I can't do anything against him!" said Kirito looked down helplessly.  
"Do you think that thought stop Naruto-kun? He transcends beyond the virtual world and managed to defeat me. You have the same potential as him. The fight with Naruto-kun has showed me that human's will is strong enough to break any laws of the virtual world. Stand up Kirito-kun! Show me your will to protect the precious ones to you!" said Kayaba then before he disappeared he said.  
"Oh, I've sealed the memory of Naruto-kun to that SEED. If you activate it all of his memory will be back"  
With that said Kayaba Akihiko disappeared before Kirito.  
Back to the dark place  
Sugou looked how Kirito suffered with a sick satisfaction in his eyes. Then he noticed Kirito began to slowly stood up.  
"The strike this Naruto hit me didn't hurt at all. The was no soul in that attack. He is just a puppet to you now. He won't be an worthy opponent to me!" Said Kirito and looked up in determination.  
Sugou looked at him fearfully then turned to Naruto and ordered.  
"Naruto! Destroyed him now! Show him no mercy!"  
"Yes, your majesty!" said Naruto with a blank look. Then he charges at Kirito with his Kusanagi. Kirito raised his sword and blocked the strike with ease.  
"System login... ID: Heathcliff. System command. Enable administrator privileges. Set ID Oberon to Lv 1 also turned off the brain control to ID Menma"  
With that Naruto began to fall to the ground unconscious. Sugou looked at that in disbelieve.  
"W-what have you done? How can your ID outranks mine? I am the ruler, the god of this world!" shouted Sugou frustrated stamping his feet to the ground in frustration.  
Kirito approach Naruto and said.  
"No, that's not true. You are a thief. You steal this world and all its people for your selfish ambition"  
"H-how dare you? Your peace of trash dare to talk to me like that. Generate the object ID Excalibur" shouted Sugou with and raised his opened palm. But nothing happened, so he tried again and again.  
Kirito looked at him for a while then turn to Naruto. He opened his inventory to take out the SEED.  
"The SEED, memory seal released!"  
With that the SEED began to glow and all of Naruto's memories has returned to him. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to Kirito.  
"Kirito? It's really you? What am I don't here? I don't remember anything at all" said Naruto rubbing his temple.  
"Thanks god, the memories have returned to you" said Kirito and sigh in relieve.  
Naruto turned his eyes to Sugou, who is shouting at the space like he was our of his mind. He narrowed his eyes and turned to Kirito and asked.  
"You don't mind if I teach this trash some lessons do you?"  
"Be a guest" said Kirito.  
"Oy, fake king do you really think that you could use me like that without paying the consequence?" asked Naruto as he slowly approach Sugoy like a predator.  
"Generate! Generate! Excalibur! Why the heck don't you follow my command piece of crap" shouted Sugou madly.  
"If you want that sword so much I will give it to you. Generate object ID Excalibur!" said Naruto and the golden sword appeared out of nowhere then fall to his hand. Then he tosses the Excalibur to Sugou.  
"Let's go fake king. I will show the true terror of Hitokiri Battousai... Pain absorber from Lv 8 down to Lv 0" said Naruto darkly and activated pain absorber. Sugou just trembling holding the Excalibur. Naruto make a 'come on' motion for him to strike, which caused him to wide his eyes in rage and charges forward. Naruto just standing there not moving am inch with hair shadowed his eyes with a scary smirk. When the strike was about to hit him he just raised the Kusanagi to deflect the strike.  
"Is that all you can do your majesty? If this is all you can do then now I will show you the hell on earth" said Naruto darkly and slashed away Sugou's right arm. Losting an arm caused Sugou to roar loudly in pain with tears run down his face.  
"That strike was for trapping Asuna and 300 players"  
Then he slashed away Sugou's left arm.  
"This is for using her in your dirty ambitions"  
Sugou roar again with such agony that even Kirito was scared of Naruto now.  
The third strike slashed away his right leg.  
"This is for causing me to stabbed Kirito!"  
Sugou eyes widen with so much tears running down. Kirito couldn't look at school brutality and turned his face away.  
"And this is for using me like a puppet!"  
With that said Naruto bisecting Sugou's left leg. Sugou roar again in pain.  
"Mercy...mercy...mercy..."  
That's all Sugou can muttered with tears running down his cheeks.  
"Mercy? You deserve no mercy! I could even spare the boss in SAO. But you don't deserve mercy at all" shouted Naruto with eyes widen in rage. He stood in battoujutsu stance and slashed the body of Sugou in half. Sugou roared loudly one lady time before his avatar dissappeared completely.  
"It's over now Kirito. I thank you for saving me" said Naruto and turned to Kirito to smile at him.  
"It's nothing. I still repay enough though. You saved me twice then saved Asuna from the clutch of that bastard. Whether you deny it or not you are a true hero Naruto" said Kirito and shook his head.  
"How is Rika-chan? I never even met her IRL once" asked Naruto and looked down to the ground sadly.  
"She is very worried about you. Like everybody else. Now you need to hurry up. You only have 2 days left before you died fur real" said Kirito then turned serious.  
"Really? Well I better return before the situation become worst"  
With Naruto used admin privileges to logged out.  
"It's finally over. You are still there right, Heathcliff?" Kirito asked  
Then from the thin air Kayaba materialized.  
"It's been a while Kirito-kun" said Kayaba.  
"So you still alive after all" said Kirito.  
"Not really, I am just part of conciseness left by Kayaba, with intention to help Naruto-kun" said Kayaba.  
"You seems so fixate on Naruto. Can I ask why?" asked Kirito curiosly.  
"No one know this. But the first person that invent the full-dive technology was not me but my senpai. His name was Namikaze Minato. I just evolve the system further on and develope it. Even the SAO from the beginning was his idea" said Kayaba.  
"What is Naruto's connection to that person?" asked Kirito.  
"Naruto is the blooded son of Namikaze Minato. Though I think he may know that already or not. Naruto-kun's sharp mind came from him after all" said Kayaba.  
Kirito hearing that widen his eyes.  
"I want you to use the SEED. When it buds you will understand everything. You can delete it or forget it,that's your right. But if you have any feelings left besides hatred..." said Kaya.  
Kirito just looked at the SEED closely.  
"Well, this is farewell Kirito-kun. I hope we will meet again" said Kayaba and disappeared.  
Then the light come out from now where and began to overwhelm the hall. With that Kirito disappeared in the light.

Birdcage.

Kirito appeared at the birdcage and began to call out.  
"Yui! Are you there?"  
Yui apeared out of nowhere and embrace Kirito.  
"I am so glad that you are okay. How is uncle?"  
"He returned to the real world already"  
"Is that so? I am so happy. We can gather together again. Papa, mama, uncle, auntie and Yui" said Yui with tears of happiness in her eyes.  
"Yeah. Now I am going to your uncle and mama. Take care Yui!" said Kirito rubbing her head. Yui snuggle into the action and nod her head. With that Kirito logged out.  
Kazuto's room.  
Kazuto slowly opened his eyes and saw that Suguha was already there.  
"I-I am sorry Onii-chan, but you were do long out there that I began to worry. So, did you succeed?" asked Suguha eagerly.  
"Yes, now all is truest over" said Kazuto smiling and take off the NerveGear.  
"Then let's go visiting them. Asuna-san and Naruto-kun!" said Suguha with anticipation.  
"Ok, let's go. Though just remember Naruto didn't know your real name yet" said Kazuto.  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry!"  
With that said they dressed up then walked out of the house. Kirito rode a bike and Suguha sat behind him.  
"I can finally meet you IRL, Asuna/Naruto-kun" thought Kazuto and Suguha on the way to the hospital. 


	21. Chapter 21: Final battle & Epilogue

Kirito and Suguha tried to arrive to the hospital as quick as they can. Suddenly, they felt some kind of uneasy feeling. Suguha touched her heart and wondered.  
'What is this uneasy feeling I am feeling?'

Naruto's room

It was very late and no one was presented in the room. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sat up to removed the NerveGear from his head. He sigh and shook his head. Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone opened the door to his room. He narrowed his eyes at that. When the figure showed himself, Naruto began to grit his teeth in frustration. The figure was none other than Nobuyuki Sugou with a military knife in his hand.  
"You are such a cruel person Naruto-kun, to kill in such a painful way. I can still feel the pain even now you know. But I will end your life here. With my own hands, you have just woke up, so you can't move properly. This will be the end for you. But I won't kill you just yet. I will cut you to pieces like you did to me" said Sugou his eyes showed madness.  
Naruto tried to move his legs but cursed in frustration.  
"It's over now bastard! Asuna has returned to reality, me too. You have lost just accept that fact" said Naruto.  
"Over? No, nothing is over. I will go to America, there will be many companies that need my expertise. I will become the god once again. But first, I will kill you Naruto-kun. You are such a nuisance that I should have get rid from the very beginning" said Sugou madly and slowly approached Naruto.  
Naruto accepted the reality with a calm look on his face.  
'So this is the punishment for killing the PK players in SAO. It's truly over now. I  
can't move from this place. And no one will come this late. Good bye, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa and Rika-chan. I am sorry but it seems the fate wants to take away my life no matter what'  
Sugou approached Naruto's bed and stabbed Naruto to the shoulder. Caused Naruto to scream out in pain.  
"You have a beautiful girlfriend am I right? What was her name?... Oh? Rika-san right? When I am finish with you, I am gonna have some fun with her. KuKuku" said Sugou with a sick look and licks his lips hungrily.  
Naruto holding to his wound shoulder, hearing that widen his eyes and shouted in rage.  
"Don't you dare touch her you sick bastard!"  
"What can you do to me? You can't do anything! I will have some fun with her. It's such a shame that you won't see her face when I fuck get senselessly. Hahaha" said Sugou with even more insane expression.  
"Sugou! I will fucking kill you! I swear to god I will kill you!" shouted Naruto with such rage his eyes is like that of a hungry predator.  
"Too bad, you can't do anything. I'll kill you here. Good bye forever, Naruto-kun" said Sugou then his smirk turned wide. Just as he was about to stabbed Naruto, Kirito appeared in the room and threw his shoe in disarmed him. Kirito ran into Sugou and punched him in the face. Sugou was sent flying to the ground by the punch. Kirito turned to Naruto and asked.  
"Naruto, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, though I need to stop the blood leaking from my shoulder" said Naruto holding on his shoulder.  
"Sugu! Quick, bandage Naruto's wound" said Kirito to the door. The door opened and Suguha quickly ran to Naruto to bandage his wound.  
"Are ok Naruto-kun?" asked Suguha worriedly.  
"That voice... Are you Leafa-chan?" asked Naruto tilting his head and narrowed his eyes.  
Suguha smiled happily that he recognized her.  
"Yes, though my real name is Kirigaya Suguha" said Suguha.  
Sugou began to stand up from the ground and shouted madly.  
"Kirito-kun! You are interfering again! I will kill you here as well"  
With that said he began to charge at Kirito. Kirito dodged the slash with fright eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that then he remembered the was a sleeping syringe that he hide from the doctors, just in case he was attacked.  
"Suguha-chan, please take the syringe below my pillow and injected it with Sugou. Used the distraction that Kirito is providing" said Naruto silently. Suguha nodded seriously and took the syringe from the pillow then slowly sneaking behind Sugou. Sugou is like a mad man just swings his knife in every direction. Kirito tried to dodge as much as he can though he still received some slash. Then Kirito noticed he was cornered and widen his eyes.  
"Hahaha. This is the end good bye Kirito-kun" shouted Sugou with insane look. Kirito closed his eyes waiting for the worst but nothing happened, he opened his eyes and saw Suguha injected the sleeping syringe at Sugou's neck from behind. Sugou's widen in surprised then he went limp on the ground.  
Suguha rushed to her cousin and asked.  
"Are you alright Onii-chan?"  
"Yeah, the was some minor wound but its not serious. What about Naruto?" asked Kirito slowly stood up.  
"I am fine. The bandage had stopped the wound from bleeding" answered Naruto and lied down to the bed.  
Then the door opened and Asuna came in. She looked at Naruto and saw that he was awaken.  
"You are awake Naruto! How do you feel?" asked Asuna in happiness.  
"I am fine. But you better go to Kirito. You guys have wait so long for this moment after all" said Naruto pointing at the standing figure of Kirito.  
Asuna then turned to Kirito and jumped to his arms embraced him tightly.  
"Kirito-kun! I am so happy to see you are alright!"  
"Yeah, me too, Asuna" said Kazuto.  
Asuna leaned in and began to kiss Kazuto passionately. Kazuto also kissed her back with such passion.  
Naruto just looked amused at that. Suguha though looked bright red and turning her fave away in embarrass.  
Naruto decide to ruin their mound that moment.  
"Oy, you two better take a room. It's not very pleasant to see you two suck each others mouth you know"  
Asuna and Kirito hearing that stop the kissing and turned to Naruto with a glare then both said at the same time.  
"You just ruined the whole mood, you idiot!"  
Then Asuna proposed to go to her room so that they can speak privately. Kirito agreed and they began to left Naruto's room.  
Suguha seeing that only she and Naruto remained in the room and began to fidgeting nervously. Naruto just looked at her for a while and said.  
"You know I am with Rika-chan now right? So what have you decide?"  
"I-I don't want to feel heartbreak anymore. You know, I used to have a crush on Onii-chan. But he only saw as a sister and that broke my heart. Then when he returned from SAO, I was so happy that he was back. I thought I had a chance with him. But then found out that he was in love with Asuna-san. That really broke my heart. I decided to play a VRMMO in hope to forget that heartbreak. Then I meet you. At first I thought you are some kind of arrogant teme, because of your title. But you were nothing as I expected. As the time passed, the more time I spend with you the more time I realized that I've fall for you. That's why I decided that I won't give up my love this time. Even if it means sharing you" said Suguha with determination.  
Naruto just looked at her softly. Then he said.  
"I wouldn't mind to have two hot girlfriend by my side. Just don't think I am some kind of player though"  
"Oh? All your memory was back right?" asked Suguha with mischievous eyes.  
"Yeah" answered Naruto blinking.  
"Then your remembered the time you flirted with Sakuya and Alicia right?" asked Suguha with a smirk.  
Naruto began to pale. His mouth opened and closed several times.  
"What will Rika-san think if she found out I wonder?" asked Suguha mysteriously.  
"No! No! Don't tell her! Rika will skinned me alive. She is super jealous" said Naruto in panic with a pale face.  
"Then I want... a kiss from you. The. I promised I won't tell anything to Rika-san" muttered Suguha with a red face.  
Naruto just smiled softly and cupped her cheek then leaned in to kiss her passionately. It was the first kiss for Suguha and she felt a very strange yet pleasant sensation on her lips. They kissed for a while then Naruto broke the kiss. He looked at Suguha's face and smirk. She was in daze.  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Sugu-chan" said Naruto caressing her cheek.  
"I am Kirigaya Suguha. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun" said Suguha smiling with tears of happiness run down her cheeks. Naruto embraced her in his arms and closed his eyes.

Two months later

Naruto and Asuna can finally walk properly and return to their normal routine. So something has happened. Yuuki Shouzou in order to repay Naruto for saving his daughter twice proposed to adopt Naruto. Naruto hearing that gladly accept. Asuna also very glad that now she has a little brother. Sugou was captured by the police the next morning when he assaulted Naruto. Naruto asked the police interrogated him for the name of the person that has pay Sugou to trapped him in ALO. Sugou answered truthfully that he didn't tell him his name. And said that just called him 'Prince of Hell'. Hearing that name causing Naruto to surprised greatly, as that was the avatar name of the leader of Laughing Coffin.  
Now in the school that created for Alan the survivors of SAO. Kirito is lying on the table bored. Then he heard a knock on the door and turned his lazy eyes to the direction. The teacher told the person to come in. When that person came in it caused Kirito to full awake.  
"Nice to meet you all. My name is Yuuki Uzumaki Naruto. I hope we all can become friends" said Naruto smiling britghtly. The class was silent fur a second then began shouted randomly.  
"Oh my god! The hero of SAO is in my class"  
"Kyaaa~ Naruto-sama is in my class now"  
"The same Naruto-san, that single-handly killed 2 boss?"  
"I am gonna catch him then strapped him in my bed and rape him the while day~"  
Naruto hearing that began to tremble fearfully. Then the teacher told him to find a place to sit. He sat behind Kirito and the lesson continue.

Time skip  
After class.

Naruto's presence quickly become popular. He was chased down by the newly reinstated fan club hat consisting of the females. From the distance, Kirito has meet up with Asuna. She brought the lunch for Kirito and Naruto. Kirito looked at all the girls that chasing Naruto in amusement and turned to Asuna.  
"Don't you want to help him? He is your brother now after all"  
"No, it's more fun to see him running from fan girls like that. Also I'd want to see Rika's face when she found out" said Asuna and giving Kirito his lunch.  
"That's cruel even for you Asuna. After being to nearly tear apart by the fan girls. Naruto must face Rika's wrath also. I pity him. Amen, I hope your soul will be free, Naruto" said Kirito and bowed his head in pity. Asuna smiling in amusement. Then she looked closely at Kirito and began to lean in. Kirito seeing that also lean in. But the ring sound of Asuna's phone has ruined the mood. Asuna turned murdeously to they phone and said in irritation.  
"Who is it?"  
"Onee-chan! Left me some lunch ok?" said Naruto panting through the phone.  
Asuna hearing that caused a tick mark appeared in her forehead. Then she shout out on anger to the phone.  
"You've completely ruined the mood, baka!"  
The she turned off her phone with a huff. Kirito just laughing nervously at that.  
With Rika.  
At first Rika was glad that her boyfriend will be study here. But it quickly turned to irritation. First, she found out that Naruto has flirt and was kissed by some women in ALO by Kazuto. Second, she found out that there is a female fan club of Naruto now.  
"When I get my hand on that pervert..." said Rika glaring ahead with grit teeth.  
"You shouldn't worry. Naruto love you with all his heart after all. Also those accident happened when his memory were lost after all" said Keiko sitting at the table.  
"I know that but still it's frustrating. He has two girlfriend now. And that fan club irritate me to no end" said Rika sigh in frustration. Then the door behind the class opened slowly. Keiko was about to say something but Naruto make a silent sign to keep her quite. Naruto slowly sneaks up to Rika and embrace her around her waist.  
"Did you miss me?" asked Naruto snuggle to her hair  
Rika smiles and turns around to look at him.  
"Yeah, though you are a celebrity now I see. What's with that fan club?" asked Ruka smiling to sweetly for Naruto taste.  
"Ehm... It's not my fault I attract other women!" complained Naruto with a pout.  
"Yes, yes, you don't guilty at all. Though remember me and Suguha-chan are girlfriend now. If you are gonna chest one us..." warned Rika with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.  
Naruto immediately paled and answered.  
"That will never happen. You two are the only ones for me"  
"Good. Now kiss me with as much passion as you can" said Rika seductively and lean in to Naruto's face.  
Naruto did as she was told and kissed with as much passion as he can. Keiko just look at the scene and smiled.

Time skip

Kirito, Asuna, Naruto, Rika and Suguha were walking to the direction of Agil's cafe. Naruto looked at Asuna and complained.  
"How can you be such cruel Onee-chan? You left your brother to be chased by the crazy female fan club"  
Asuna just huff and flick her hair.  
"Why is that its my fault that you a such a celebrity now?"  
Naruto just sigh heavily while Rika and Suguha latch on his arms and smiling brightly on the way to the cafe. Kirito decided to hold on Asuna's hand. She looked at Kirito and smiled softly.  
Agil's cafe  
They opened the door to the cafe. And saw there were many people already there.  
"It's seems we are a little late" said Kirito.  
"Not really though the main characters always appeared in the last minutes is that right?" asked Klein.  
Then Rika dragged Naruto to the stage and began to speak.  
"Alright, you will be standing here my darling. Now..."  
Then she raised the mic to the crowd and they shouted out.  
"Congratulations on clearing SAO, Naruto!"  
Naruto just feeling embarrassed at the praised and scratching his head nervously.  
"Cheers!" shouted Rika and everybody began to cheers loudly.

After some minutes

Naruto sat down on the bar and ordered.  
"Master, sake please"  
Agil just closed his eyes and slide the cup to Naruto. Naruto taste the drink and said.  
"Hey, this isn't sake!"  
"You are still a minor. I can't give you the real thing" said Agil.  
"Give me the real thing then" said Klein sat down next to Naruto.  
"You will return to work soon right? Is that ok to drink before the work" asked Naruto.  
"It's alright. By the way, you are such a lucky bastard. You already have such a hottie as Rika-chan. Now you even have your own female fan club. I am do jealous of you!" said Klein then cried with fake tears.  
"Lucky? You don't know her just yet? She is a tigress. As for the fan club I never want it from the beginning. And I have one more girlfriend, just so you know" said Naruto and sipping his drink.  
"What? Rika-chan isn't enough now you even take the second? Who is she? Is present here?" asked Klein shook Naruto rapidly.  
Naruto was in daze from the shaking. He shook his head to clear his head avid answered.  
"Yeah, she is sitting near Rika and talk with Asuna over there"  
Naruto pointed his finger at the smiling face of Suguha.  
"What? You are dating Kirito's sister as well? How come Kirito still has not kill you yet" asked Klein in bewilderment.  
Naruto just shrugged his head and continue to sip his drink.  
Kazuto walked to the bar and asked.  
"So Agil, how has the seed been?"  
"It's amazing. There are around fifty mirror servers. About hundreds of download sources. And three hundred major servers that are actually running it."  
When Kirito saved Naruto, he used the seed that Kayaba has give him. He brought to Agil and ask him to analyze it. In that seed, there are other program package containing another full-dive system MMO by Minato Namikaze. Now anyone that good with Internet connection sever could download the seed to create his or her own world. Kirito asked Agil to upload the seed so that everybody can use the seed. With this the VRMMO that was dying has been restored. The ALO data was transferred to different company, that's still running it. But Alfheim was not the only VRMMO that had been developed their own servers. The other VRMMO games also began to run their own game servers. Also you can use the character from one game to convert to another. But that's not all Naruto decided to revive the Aincrad and brought it to Alfheim. Also he developed a system that can transferred the skill of one game to another. That system has been used by many players and they were grateful for Naruto to develope such system. Which means Kirito's Dual Wielding and Naruto's Shukuchi can be used in other MMO.

Alfheim  
Caith Sith territory  
Above the capital city, Freelia.

Leafa was flying at the greatest speed. Then she decided to fly up as much as she can, to reach her limits. When she was about to reach the moon her wings can't take anymore and she began to fall. She closed her eyes and began to fall freely. Suddenly, she felt dine hold her bridal style and opened her eyes to look at the shining blue eyes of Naruto. Though he looked different and in different outfit. Naruto was back in his Star deity equipment though he still has his bat wings behind.  
"So this is how you looks like when you are in SAO huh?" asked Leafa.  
"Yes, I decided to not used my past avatar from ALO. As it remind me how I lost my memories, how I stabbed Kirito when being controlled by that four eyed bastard" said Naruto smiling at her.  
"Wait here minute and will see something really amazing" said Naruto mysteriously.  
"What is it? What will be so amazing" asked Leafa curiously.  
"Just wait a minute... Though looking at you with the moon background make me want to do something" said Naruto softly.  
"What is it?" Leafa whispered back.  
Naruto just closed his eyes smirking then began to flew up so that they were hovering in the middle of the moon.  
"This" said Naruto and kissed her deeply. Leafa kissed back as well. If you watch from the far you will see the two people kissing each other hovering in the middle of the moon. The sight was just magnificent for anyone to see.  
Naruto broke the kiss the caressing her  
cheek tenderly. Leafa just leaned to his touch. Then the sound of the bell ringing was heard. Naruto turned to look at the moon and smirked.  
"Here it come"  
"What? What is it will something appear on the moon?" asked Leafa curiously.  
Naruto just smirks and look at the moon. Slowly the shadow began to descent from the moon. When it descent to a proper distance you can see the floating castle of Aincrad.  
"How? Why is it here?" asked Leafa at shock.  
"Isn't it obvious? I revived the castle of Aincrad. Last time, I couldn't clear it properly, but this time I will clear it. All the 100 floors. Will you help me Leafa?" asked Naruto turning to Leafa and smiled.  
"I will go with you anywhere Naruto-kun" said Leafa smiling softly.  
"So you really have return the Aincrad. You are really something Naruto" said Kirito flying to them with Asuna in his side.  
"I wouldn't expect nothing less from the legendary Battousai" said Klein and raised his thump up.  
"Ara, ara I didn't know my darling has two concubines. But it won't matter I will take him all to my self~" said Sakuya looking at Naruto with lust.  
"Naruto Yuuki Uzumaki! You better explain this to me right now!" shouted Lisbeth furiously with the eyes of a demon.  
"Ehm... Let's race. Whoever reach Aincrad first, I will give free cashes" said Naruto fearfully and propel forward like a rocket.  
"Stop right now, you womanizer! When I catch you, you will be begging your knees for weeks" shouted Lisbeth and followed Naruto.  
Everybody just looked at the scene in amusement.  
"I didn't know Naruto was this whipped" said Klein.  
With that they all laughed loudly and flew to Aincrad.

Attention: the sequel to this story will be TO&OB: Revenge of Laughing Coffin. Kirito won't be in GGO, just Naruto because he will face his past against the Death Gun. Death Gun will write a hidden message addressing Naruto and force him to GGO. To keep his identity a secret from Death Gun, Naruto will name himself Shin. His gun will be a rare weapon that has a function to shit railgun. Hades revolver from Black Cat. Naruto will also use Kagemitsu G4 like Kirito in anime though different colour. 


End file.
